O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: Bardock tinha seu orgulho saiyajin.Foi testado primeiro com seu filho, conseguiu engolir o orgulho e aceita-lo, foi testado uma segunda vez com uma escrava, falhou miseravelmente e agora é testado uma terceira nseguirá dessa vez engolir seu orgulho?
1. Terceira Classe

Eis uma fic mega-pequena, só não é one-shot senão ficaria grande demais o único capítulo. Ela contará o passado de Bardock, pai de Kakarotto ( Goku), pois é ligado a minha fic UA Luz da Lua.

Se colocasse na outra fic, acabaria tirando o foco que é Kakarotto&Chichi , Vegeta&Bulma.

Resolvi fazer a parte. Já avisto é muito drama.

Apresento: O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto.

Bardock tinha seu orgulho saiyajin.

Foi testado a primeira vez, com o nascimento de Kakarotto, tendo somente ao nascer o poder de uma terceira classe, mas, consegiu passar por cima, mas tamanho orgulho ressurgiu e conseguiu impedi-lo de aceitar o que seu coração sentia por Liluni, a myuchin. Lutou contra todas as suas forças contra esse amor, agora, não resta mais volta. Agora,o destino lhe dará mais uma prova de orgulho, ele irá engolir este orgulho? Ou deixará de novo o mesmo mandar nele em vez de seu coração?

No planeta Bejiita, um bebê de poder classe 3 nasce de pais de classe 1. Como os pais reagirão?

Bardock conhece Raditz, seu primogênito.

Cap. 1 - Terceira Classe

Planeta Bejiita

- Buáááááaáá !!!!!

Ouve-se o choro de um bebê de cabelo espetado e cauda, em uma espécie de berço circular em um lugar que mais parecia um laboratório. Um casal usava o scouter no pequeno. A fêmea saiyajin com sua cauda enrolada na cintura e face irada, resmunga:

- Só tem 1 de poder! Como pode? Raditz é segunda classe, como senão bastasse! Como podemos ser azarados com filhos! E eu que pensei que tinhamos chegado ao fundo do poço com segunda classe! Somos primeira classe! - solta o rabo e o chicoteia no ar de frustração.

- È nosso filho - Bardock fala pesaroso, mas incapaz de sentir raiva do pequeno que era uma cópia sua em miniatura.

- Esta agindo assim, pois ele é uma versão miniaturalizada sua, Bardock! Enquanto que Raditz é uma versão macho minha.

- Não vou deixar envia-lo a um planeta, seu poder é baixo demais, creio que não existe um planeta com poder tão baixo de luta. - fala não entendo nem ele mesmo o porque de não querer envia-lo a um planeta chamado Terra.

- O que?! - o fita irada - quer ficar com esse estorvo? - gospe as palavras - Talvez tivessemos sorte dele morrer nesse tal planeta Terra, seria uma benção.

- O que está falando Raikunia? - ele a fita com os olhos arregalados.

- È uma vergonha um ser fraco desses, vamos ser motivo de gozação! Que vergonha! Somos guerreiros! Ele será terceira classe, não sente vergonha? - tenta chama-lo à razão.

Ele fita o pequeno que chorava, a cauda repousada ao lado do corpo. Então vê o bebê parar de chorar e ao olhar para ele, estendendo as mãozinhas com lágrimas nos orbes negros como a noite. Pai e filho se olham, nisso, num gesto involuntário por parte de Bardock, ele entra e ao apoiar a mão na parece do berço circular, o pequeno ser agarra os dedos dele com suas mãozinhas e sorri, abanando a cauda de felicidade. Um sentimento desconhecido por ele mesmo o faz pegar o pequeno no colo protetoramente.

Não sabe porque ignora as palavras de sua companheira que ordena que ponha no berço de novo e pare de ser um idiota sentimental. Algo fazia ele agir assim, ainda tomado por este sentimento que pensava não existir nele, envolve seu filho em um pano próximo dali, para aquece-lo.

- Bardock! O que está fazendo? Os cientistas vão apronta-lo para enviar à Terra! Enviamos Raditz quando bebê também a um outro planeta.

Ele vira para ela e fala, com o olhar sério:

- Não o enviarei a esta Terra nem a nenhum outro planeta! Ficará conosco!

- Com você, quer dizer! Me recuso a ficar com um terceira classe inferior! Embora não tenha orgulho, eu tenho meu próprio orgulho saiya-jin ao contrário de você, que parece caducar conforme envelhece, um velho num corpo jovem.

- Mas . . . mas - balbucia, esperava que ela achasse ruim, mas não tanto assim, ele também estava confuso com seu ato e aquilo piorava a situação ainda mais.

- Vou partir ao Planeta Kyokichin, quando voltar, decido o que fazer com vocês dois, torço para que até lá, recobre sua sensatez e o envie a algum planeta.

Nisso, vira para ele e segue pelo corredor extenso, deixando Bardock desolado. Estava perdido com um bebê no colo, não sabendo cuidar de um e não sabendo o porque de querer este perto dele.

- Vou precisar arranjar uma babá - suspira, se dirigindo aos cientistas saiyajins, falando que não iria enviar o filho.

Não sabia falar porque e estes não entendiam o porque não mandar, era fraco demais, nenhuma academia saiya-jin aceitaria ele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ele se encontrava com um bebê, os cientistas pesquisaram no banco de dados como por fralda em um e ensinaram à Bardock.

Andava pelo mercado de escravos, procurando uma escrava que tivesse experiência com crianças e fosse bonita também, pois pretendia usar também como sua escrava sexual, uniria o útil ao agradavél. Conversa com vários donos e mercadores, até que um alien ouviu ele conversando, se aproxima e fala:

- Tenho o animal certo para o senhor, usei ela como reprodutora, vendi seus filhotes, tem experiência com crianças e deve estar carente por um bebê . . . acabei nesses dias de dar o último dela, um macho - e sorri.

- Quanto quer por ela?

- 70 mil zenya, pode leva-la por esta quantia, não é velha, tem em torno de 27 anos, mas já não é mais "apertada", mas mesmo assim, deve dar para se divertir, pretendo renovar minha reprodutora, ela é uma myuchin.

Ele pensa, estava muito usada, mas se já teve vários bebês e cuidou deles, deve ter experiência, é difícil arranjar com alguma experiência em crianças, só com as reprodutoras. Muito novas, eles não vendem a não ser que pague um alto preço e não desejava torrar tanto dinheiro com uma mísera escrava para cuidar de seu filhote, então, decide comprar, mas , queria verificar antes a mercadoria que talvez ia adquirir.

- Quero vê-la. - preferia ver a mercadoria antes de pagar á ele.

- Que seja, Lulini!

Uma escrava com aparência jovem, tendo cabelos loiros, um par de antenas finas saindo de sua cabeça e olhos azuis se aproxima. Usava um vestido muito curto e tinha o olhar baixo e triste, via-se cicatrizes nas partes descobertas de seu corpo. O vestido era bem caído no colo, onde se via muita coisa.

- Como pode ver é completamente dócil e obediente, pronta para agradar seu mestre, me orgulho de te-la treinado pessoalmente, espero que aprecie meu treinamento nela.

- Vou compra-la! - a achava linda e ficou aliviado, conseguira uma bela escrava, nisto paga ao mercador.

A jovem nota que o saiyajin de cabelo pontudo a estava comprando e se perguntava se era para ser brinquedo sexual ou reprodutora.

- Eis seu novo dono . . . hã, o nome do senhor?- o alien pergunta.

- Bardock.

- Prazer, Mestre Bardock, espero que possa agrada-lo - ela fala sem emoção curvando-se no chão.

- Vejo que é educada e dócil.

- O que deseja de seu objeto, meu mestre? - fala no chão mecanicamente.

- Ser babá de meu filho Kakarotto e escrava sexual em alguns momentos.

Ela ergue e recebe os pequenos em seus braços. Ela o fita, lembrava seu filho recém tirado dela, os olhos negros como a noite. Apesar da cauda deste, sentia afeição pelo bebê, que a olha e acena os bracinhos, sorrindo. Ela permite um minúsuclo sorriso, pois sua face estava enrijecida pela tristeza, o seu filho havia sido tirado de seus braços com 6 anos de idade e tudo que lembra é dos olhos lacrimosos deste.

- Mestre Kakarotto - fala num sussurro.

- Isso mesmo - sorri, fica satisfeito em vê-la se afeiçoar ao seu filho.

- Está assim porque tirei seu filho recentemente- o antigo dono fala.

- Vamos, escrava.

- Sim, mestre Bardock.

E o segue obedientemente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na casa imensa deste, os escravos e escravas o reverenciam, ele fala indicando a escrava recém-comprada.

- Esta é a babá de meu filho, Kakarotto, ela tem prioridade em tudo que é relacionado à minha cria, entenderam?

- Sim, mestre - falam em ussínio.

- Vai dormir no quarto dele, vou procurar um berço e depois irá comigo numa loja comprar artigos de bebê, vou comprar também uma roupa nova para você, a babá do meu filhote não pode andar com uma roupa como essa, rota.

- Mestre Bardock, posso banha-lo antes?

- Claro, escrava o acompanhe - fala a uma escrava que estava próxima que conduz Liluni com o bebê saiyajin nos braços.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após dois dias, Bardock se encontrava na cama com uma serva, que dormia nua. Quando uma espécie de telefone toca, ele liga e aparece em um visor a imagem de seu general.

- Bardock.

- General Bajiok - fala respeitosamente - o que deseja de mim?

O saiyajin com armadura imponente fala:

- Queremos invadir o planeta Kanassa, localizado na galáxia norte e preciso de um oficial de confiança, pensei em você, amigo, pois parece que a raça que vive lá tem um poder estranho, segundo boatos.

- Claro, meu general, quando?

- Amanhã partiremos do hangar aeroespacial do quadrante M5, às 13:00 hs, não era minha intenção avisa-lo tarde, mas é que consegui que você fosse como comandante hoje, pois convenci o alto escalão.

- Estarei lá meu amigo, preciso de uma batalha para relaxar e aliviar a tensão.

- Soube de seu filho Kakarotto, meus pêsames.

- Teve notíica da invasão ao planeta Kyokichin ?

- Sua companheira está lá, liderando o exército 3, né? Ouvi dizer que estão conquistando o planeta e vão finalizar na forma Oozaru.

- Quero estar com ânimo renovado para enfrenta-la quando retornar.

- Me contou que ela queria enviar a um planeta azul . . . Terra, senão me engano, o filho de vocês.

- Mas não quiz e não adianta me perguntar o porque.

- Será que não por ser uma cópia sua em miniatura, foi o que ouvi. - ele sorri levemente.

- Pode ser, vai saber - passa a mão na face- tive que comprar uma escrava para ser babá, pelo menos ela é bonita e pode ser minha escrava sexual. . .

- Se fosse comigo, mataria, duvido que enviasse a um planeta, não ia querrer uma vergonha dessas com meu sangue, vivo, bem, isto o que faria, ainda bem que meu filho, Nappa é primeira classe e é o guerreiro encarregado de proteger o princípe e segui-lo - fala com orgulho - é uma honra andar com o princípe e meu filho mais velho, acompanha o rei.

- Seria o comum, mas não fiz meu amigo e por mais que me pergunte, não obtenho resposta

- Bem, boa noite.

- Boa noite ao senhor, meu general - e curva a cabeça levemente.

Ele desliga o aparelho e volta para a cama, ainda não sabia o porque de seus atos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, Bardock se preparava para sair e ir até o hangar, vestira sua armadura lustrosa de comandante e capa alvo, com o emblema dos saiay-jins.

Lulani levou Kakarotto para se despedir do pai. Ao ver o genitor, ele estende as mãozinhas pedindo colo, mas, ele não queria mima-lo, a serva já fazia isso, se bem, que _" pior não pode ficar, já é terceira classe ", _pensa consigo mesmo, afagando a cabeça dele levemente.

Normalmente, os bebês eram criados mais rigidamente e até cruelmente, para que ficassem agressivos, Kakarotto estava sendo criado ao avesso, mas contando ser classe mnuito baixa, para Bardock não faria diferença.

A serva fitava o pequeno com carinho,Bardock a olha, decidido que quando retornasse, toma-la na cama, os últimos dias foram tumultuados e se saciara com suas escravas habituais, queria ver como ela era na cama.

- Cuide de Kakarotto, Lulani, senão . . . - se supreende ao chama-la pelo nome, não se apegava a nome de escravos, não valia seu tempo_ " Pronto, mais uma coisa para te confundir,Bardock " _, pensa, suspirando, censurando a si mesmo.

Desde quando ficara "mole" assim?, ele se pergunta.

- Nada acontecerá ao mestre Kakarotto, mestre Bardock - fala baixo com olhar servil.

Percebera não ser necessário ameaças, ela se apegara ao seu filhote demais.

- Cuide de tudo. - fala ao responsavél.

- Claro, meu senhor.

Então parte, alçando vôo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No hangar eles são dirigidos à nave, como primeira classe, ele será um comandante que irá liderar a tropa 4. Na nave, seria apresentado a tropa que iria liderar, que foi dividida pelo general, daria a chance a algum soldado recusar suas ordens, pois teria que derrota-lo na frente de todos para mostrar seu poder.

Nos aposentos dele, grande e que era só ele, afinal,só os soldados de terceira e segunda classe compartilhavam os quartos, que eram comunitários, somente divididos por classe. Imaginava o destino de seu filho no exército nos quartos compartilhados.

Suspira e decide deitar e relaxar, afinal estava para se divertir, iria invadir um planeta e destruir a vida lá mas não poderia pegar como escravos os sobreviventes, pois a ordem não era só conquistar era destruir também, para poder vender o planeta a um bom preço, parece que tinha uma nação interessada nela, porem, era tudo que sabia.

Após algum tempo, o comunicador no quarto apita, ele levanta-se , espreguiçando-se e esticando sua cauda, para depois enrolar esta na cintura e atender o comunicador. Pelo visor vê um oficial:

- O que quer? Estava relaxando, idiota - fala irritado.

- General Bajiok ordenou que fosse até a sala dele, comandante Bardock.

- Já estou indo.

Nisso desliga e se dirige até a sala dele, com um rosto indagativo, pensando no que ele tinha para ordenar, pois, a apresentação às tropas seria mais tarde.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

O general estava analisando documentos e anotando dados, quando a luz indicando alguém no outro lado acende, identificando o mesmo como comandante Bardock.

- Entre!

- Meu general - bate continência à maneira saiya-jin.

- Descanse.

- Sim, o que deseja, General Bajiok ?

- Sente-se amigo.

O comandante senta, então, vê seu amigo suspirando cansado o que parecia preparando-se para fala-lhe algo :

- Sua companheira faleceu na ofensiva, foi desintegrada por um feixe, não sobrou corpo para trazer, mas foi vinganda pelas tropas.

Ele fica um pouco triste, mas não muito. Saiyajins não eram apegados um ao outro, pois, como guerreiros, sabiam que poderiam morrer a qualquer momento, sentimentos eram para os fracos e tolos, mas não queria dizer, ser uma rocha, mas, tmabém, chorar era um absurdo e desnecessário. Com a morte dela, estava livre para contrair uma união com outra de sua raça.

- Raditz tem que saber disso, não a conheceu, mas acho que merece.

- Seu filho já foi recolhido do planeta, os demais chegaram e o ajudaram a terminar de conquista-la, nossa nave se encontrará com a que ele está, daqui a dois dias.

- Bom.

- Vou orientar a um soldado lá para apresenta-lo a você, também não te conhece e saiba que ele foi de grande ajuda, quando chegaram, o planeta já estava praticamente tomado, durante anos como Oozaru ele destruiiu a civilização lá.

- È de grande valia a lua que conseguimos criar com a nave e por muito tempo.

- Com certeza.

- Muito obrigado por me avisar, general - e aperta a mão dele, ao ver este estende-la.

- De nada, amigo.

Nisso se retira para seus aposentos, pensativo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mais tarde, ele apresenta-se as tropas, e como costume, há um descontente que o acha fraco. Bardock dá uma surra nele o arremessando para longe, sendo obrigado a ser levado para a enfermaria, isso era um aviso a quem ousasse desobedecer suas ordens, com isso, teria o respeito através do medo dos outros saiya-jins, o que ocorre com todos saudando o comandante e depois o general que olha a cena com orgulhoso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dois dias depois, as duas naves se encontram. Bardock e Raditz se encontram pela primeira vez, de fato, ele era uma versão da mãe, masculinizada. O soldado que guiava Raditz aponta para o genitor deste:

- Raditz, este é Bardock, seu pai.

Vê que o filho o observa a distância, com um olhar frio, não tendo mais que oito anos e a cauda pedurada, via pela ondulação sutil dela, sua irritação e icomodo.

- Filho, é a primeira vez que nós vemos, sua mãe . . .

- Já sei, me contaram, nunca a conheci, porque devia sentir algo? Não é nada mais que um nome, senhor meu pai. Quero entrar logo na academia e aquela que é internato, me falaram como é lá, lutar como oozaru é entediante, quero brigar com os punhos, quero aprender.- fala irritado.

- Entendo.- fala em um tom visivelmente triste, o que não deveria acontecer _" Bardock, o que há com você? È para se orgulhar ", _censura a si mesmo em pensamento.

- Deve estar orgulhoso, comandante Bardock! Sua cria tem garra, quer ser o melhor! Tem orgulho saiya-jin em suas veias, não foi infectado por aquele planeta estúpido - o soldado fala feliz.

- È verdade - força um sorriso sem entender o porque de força-lo.

Deveria ficar orgulhoso, seu filho não queria saber de sentimentalismo, era um autêntico e puro saiya-jin, queria lutar, queria ser o melhor guerreiro, não perder tempo com coisas estúpidas como sentimentos desnecessários a um guerreiro saiya-jin. mas, porque sentia-se triste? Não sabe porque vêem a sua mente a imagem de Kakarotto, sorrindo para ele, e que o faz se sentir melhor.

- Vou dar ordens, para que quando chegar ao seu planeta natal, já possa entrar na acadêmia e começar logo sua jornada como guerreiro - fala sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Bardock, peguei um ser do planeta como minha escrava.

Nisso, uma jovem de 10 anos é trazida, acorrentada, com uma coleira. Tem cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, tinha duas orelhas pontudas na cabeça e uma cauda que lembrava um lagardo, sendo este amarrado à cintura. Usava uma espécie de vestido, com um shorts embaixo, na sua cabela, ainda tinha um pequeno chifre. Trazia marcas de surras, pois estava calada, embora chorasse.

- Estava indo embora, quando vi essa beleza no grupo para ser enviado a Bejiita, o comandante disse que posso pega-la de graça como escrava.

- Ela é bonita, excelente escolha, mas e esta cauda?

- Todos eles tem, dá uma dor consideravél quando nos acerta, fui tão bem, que como brinde, será feita a remoção da cauda, é que não consegui remover, o problema com essa leva de escravos é isto que vai ter que ser removida.

- È verdade, na academia permitem que tenha sua própria escrava, mas é responsavél pelo que ela fizer.

- Vou doma-la, ficará uma "seda" comigo.

- Desejo sorte, agora, vou até o meu quarto, em breve, chegaremos ao planeta Kanassa . . .

- Kanassa? Ouvi os soldados comentando, eles tem uns poderes estranhos, parece com o poder de visão futura, pois sabem, todos os passos de nosso povo.

- Por isso estou aqui, poder psiquíco ou não, vamos conquista-los, a ordem é executa-los - e sorri.

- Bem, até outro dia - se despede do genitor, voltando à nave com sua escrava que ainda chorava e se debatia debilmente, pois estava imobilizada parcialmente por correntes.

Bardock retorna ao seu quarto, onde traçaria a melhor estratégia e depois consultaria seu general. Para a ofensiva, decidiram que existiria estratégia diferente para cada tropa e estas bastante divididas, a fim de evitar que reajam, pois estava indo muitos saiya-jins para lá.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eis aí, será uma fic curta, olha, duvido que passe de 4 capítulos.

Tadinho do Kakarotto, tão fofo * - * queria um desses para mim XDDDDDDDD

No original é planeta Kanassa, traduzi do nome do planeta em katana que aparece no filme, assim como fiz com o planeta natal dos saiya-jins.


	2. Bardock em Kanassa

Na invasão a Kanassa, Bardock adquire um incrivél dom, que pode-se provar ser uma benção ou maldição . . .

Cap. 2 - Bardock em Kanassa

Após 2 meses, as naves chegam ao planeta Kanassa.

Primeiramente, usam as naves para gerarem uma lua artificial fazendo eles se transformarem em oozarus, divididos em tropas, espalhadas pelo planeta, dificultando as defesas da raça guerreira do planeta. Com a lua artifiical puderam ficar como macacos gigantes por três dias seguidos, enfraquecendo as defesas. Após isso, assumiram a forma de guerreiros, terminando de destruir os remanescentes. Graças a estratégia do general, conseguiram dominar um planeta que há semanas tentavam conqusitar.

O saiyajins andavam destruindo todas as formas de vida inteligentes por onde passavam, pois a ordem era eliminar todos, não haveria escravos.

Bardock voava e vê com o scouter, um ki pequeno. Dos escombros sai um jovem de 14 anos, que tenta ataca-lo:

- Monstro! - ele grita.

- Pirralho desgraçado! Tome! - libera uma rajada de ki que aniquila o agroto.

Se distraira tanto que pagara um alto preço. Uma fêmea da raça salta e o acerta abaixo da nuca, sendo depois socada. Ela voa contra a parede, Bardock nota se tratar de uma guerreira.

- Te dei um dom, que será seu martírio! Passei o poder da minha raça, verá seu futuro e dos seus homens, espero que estas visões te atormetem! Assim como nós sofremos! Verá o seu triste fim, assim como vi, o que me dá esperanças é que vocês não chegaram vivos ao planeta natal! Morram! hahahhaahaha - nisto gargalha.

- Morra . - fala simplesmete a explodindo com uma rajada de ki, mas, de repente, perde os sentidos.

- Comandante Bardock! - um jovem saiya-jin o vê cair, com cuidado, leva-o para a nave até a ala médica, onde é colocado no tanque de recuperação sendo observado por dois médicos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mais tarde, os médicos notam que as ondas cerebrais dele estão alteradas, devia estar inconciente, porém, havia intensa atividade no córtex cerebral.

- Já viu isso?

- Sim, esquisito.

- Nunca vi um padrão desses, parece o estágio de sonho, mas com conciência.

- O equipamento está funcionando bem ?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Sim, já troquei mais de duas vezes e todos acusam estas ondas.

- Esquisito -e ambos olham para o saiyajin na camâra circular.

Bardock vê cenas como se fossem um filme.

Vê seu filho Kakarotto mais velho, treinando com uma saiyajin, depois vê um saiyajin com os cabelos dourados e olhos verdes, tendo aos seus pés uma jovem, que não conseguia identificar, este de cabelos dourados era parecido com ele. _" Sou eu? Ou Kakarotto?"._

A cena é cortada, com a nave em que ele estava, explodindo quando é atacada por uma nave invisivél, vira instantes antes as cenas na cabine, os gesto e começa a escutar as vozes, deixando assim de ser mudo, vê antes de chegar a cabine, situações nos corredores da nave. Na ponte, olha em um aparelho o horário e dia, consegue achar. Não conseguia controlar o fluxo, em muitas olhava de dentro, no lado das pessoas e em outras, como um espectador distante.

Quando sonha com a explosão, desperta. Os médicos esvaziam o tanque e abrem a porta, ele sai nu, confuso.

- Foi atacado por um do planeta Kanassa, ficou sete dias desacordado.

- Sete dias? - fita-os irado.

As cenas lhe vêm a mente. Haviam se passado setes dias, então, era hoje a explosão. Ele se troca apressdo, enquanto sua mente está a mil.

_"Calma Bardock foram sonhos, nada mais", _então, se lembra do que aquela fêmea falou que deu a ele o poder e de Raditz comentando, do poder, parecendo que eram o poder de visões que possuíam, _" Será que eram visões?". _Já trocado, sai correndo da ala médica em direção aos corredores. Vê os soldados conversando e nota que era igual a sua visão, inclusive ele trombando com um escravo no corredor que trazia muitos papeís nos braços.

- Como ousa, animal?- cerra os punhos olhando-o intimidamente.

- Desculpe, senhor - fala humildemente.

Ele arregala o olhos. Acontecera tudo igual ao sonho, o local da trombada,as falas._ " Então . . . ". _

Nisto, sai desenbestado para a ponte de comando. Precisava evitar a explosão, adquiriu o poder de prever o futuro _"será que é possivél evitar ?" _,torcia que sim. Corre tanto que se esbarra em dois saiyajins nos corredores, que não entendiam a afobação. Nisto sente solavancos na nave, indicando que estava sobre ataque, com isso, os alarmes tocam e uma voz ecoa ordenando o deslocamento do efetivo para as armas e os técnicos, para onde foi avaliado

Com custo,chega até a ponte onde encontra a cena como suas visões.

- General! - ele tenta chegar até ele mas é barrado por dois soldados.

- Comandante Bardock? O que faz aqui?Deveria estar no tanque, solte-o homens, é de confiança.

Solto, corre até o general:

- Depois eu explico, meu general, apenas, por favor, direcione as armas para aquele lado, todas elas, com potência máxima - e aponta com o dedo a direção no monitor.

- Como? Não tem nada lá e estamos sobre ataque- fala incrédulo.

- Por favor, acredite em mim, eles vão aparecer lá e só teremos menos de um minuto para revidarmos, peça a outra nave que mire lá também.

O general observa os olhos de seu amigo, estava confiante. Sempre confiou nele, nunca se arrepende, afinal, era leal ao rei e ao planeta Bejiita.

- Esta certo! Homens, ouviram o comandante Bardock! Avise a outra nave para mirar naquele ponto e liguem o aúdio a outra nave, quando Bardock falar fogo, ambas atirem com tudo.

O saiyajin passa a prestar atenção aos sons à sua volta, o ataque seria rápido demais e todo o segundo contava, não haveria segunda chance. Enfim, o apito agudo ecoa na ponte e após um segundo, este grita;

- Fogo!!

Ao mesmo tempo que as naves disparavam,a nave inimiga aparece e é destruída pela rajada das armas, não pode fazer nada contra o poder de fogo das duas naves Bejiita juntas em um ataque fulminante.

Todos ficam abismados e depois, olham para o comandante que ainda ofegava e suava frio. Fica aliviado em saber que o fuutro pode ser modificado, não era como a guerreira falou, ela acabou lhe dando um dom que salvou sua raça _" Deve estar se revirando no inferno, arrependida de me dar esse poder" _e sorri.

- Como sabia?

Ele olha para baixo e depois fita o general, passando a explicar tudo o que aconteceu naquele planeta e o poder das visões que recebeu. Para alívio deste, o seu amigo acredita:

- Pensei que eram só rumores sobre essa habilidade pertencente a àquela raça, quem diria que era verdade! Salvou a todos nós, o rei fciará feliz em ter esse poder junto do dele, se bem trabalhado, pode ser extremamente útil, vou falar ao rei sobre isso:

- Ficarei feliz em ser útil ainda mais ao nosso planeta Bejiita.

- Identificaram a nave?- o general pergunta ao imediato.

- Não senhor, nunca vimos antes e não existe no banco de dados.

- Vou falar sobre seu poder ao rei e também sobre essa nave.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após a conquista do planeta, chegam em Bejiita. Imediatamente, o general conta sobre o poder adquirido por Bardock. O rei fica maravilhado e fala:

- Quero- o como meu conselheiro, treine esse poder, essas visões, serão muito uteís.

- Claro, minha majestade -e curva-se.

- Já conseguiram mais informações sobre a nave que atacou nossas naves?- o rei pergunta com a face séria.

- Ainda não, estamos trabalhando nisso, tanto, que requisitamos ao senhor os melhores escravos cientistas, para poder auxiliar nossos técnicos.

- Concordo, fale com o representante general, ele irá fornecer de todos os blocos os melhores escravos, os mais inteligentes que temos.

- Obrigado, vossa majestade - o general se curva.

- Está dispensado Bardock , descanse e relaxe.

- Obrigado, meu rei, com sua licença. - se retira dali

O general e o rei ainda conversam desta vez, sobre a conquista do planeta Kanassa.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, chega em sua casa. Como conselheiro real, seria transferido para uma mansão, dada pelo rei. Ele janta e dorme, pois estava cansado e com a cabeça latejando, por causa das visões sem controle, em decorrência do fluxo intenso, pelo menos, era sua teoria, e que se controlasse o fluxo, provavelmente não teria mais dor de cabeça e permitira ver melhor e com mais definição as visões.

No dias seguinte, a mudança estava sendo realizada. O responsavél levava os escravos para a mansão, onde lá, teria mais alguns escravos comprados pelo rei e dados á Bardock, a maioria fêmeas.

Enquanto os escravos eram enviados aos seus postos de trabalho, Liluni estava terminando de arrumar o quarto de Kakarotto, enquanto uma serva segurava o pequeno no colo, que choramingava. Enxuga a testa e fala, após inspirar e expirar profundamente.

- Ufa! Terminei! -então nota que a outra escrava olhava para Kakarotto com ira.

- Sente raiva do bebê? Então me dê ele por favor.

- Ele é um saiyajin, um monstro - termina em um sussurro.

- È só um bebê inocente.

- Não consigo vê-lo assim, quando crescer, vai nos tratar como animais ou brinquedo sexual.

- Já fui reprodutora e sei disso, mas, agora é um bebê, sei que Kakarottosama me tratará como um animal quando crescer, mas, agora, ainda é pequeno e precisa de mim.

- Estranha . . . - fala virando as costas.

Vê ela sair e suspira cansada, sabia de tudo aquilo, o que ela falou era verdade, porém, havia se afeiçoado ao pequeno e cuidaria dele.

- Nunca fale assim de minha cria! - ela escuta o grito e algo caindo, era voz de seu mestre.

Apavorada se dirige aos degraus, onde vê a serva momentos antes com um filete de sangue na boca e Bardock olhando-a com fúria. Deduziu que ele a golpeou.

- Responsavél!

Um saiyajin aparece e se curva.

- Dê a essa escrava um punição em frente a todos os outros, explique a esses animais lentamente, para que assimilem. Ela ofendeu meu filhote e não permitirei isso.

- Sim senhor . .. vamos escrava

- Não, por favor mestre . . . implora enquanto se debulha em lágrimas, sendo arrastada pelos cabelos,gritando de dor pelo ato.

Liluni não se abalou, já vira isso e muito em sua vida, com o passar do tempo, parou de se importar. Mas, tremeu ao ver Bardock subir. Como não ousava olha-lo nos olhos, pois era uma escrava, não identifica as intenções dele. Passa por ela, afagando Kakarotto na cabeça, que dormia a sono alto, agora amparado nos braços dela. A simples presença da escrava acalmava o bebê.

Vê o quarto arrumado, identificando o cheiro dela em tudo. Ela entra logo atrás. Pelo odor, deduziu que ela arrumara o quarto. De repente, vêm um fluxo de visões. Kakarotto treinando com uma saiayjin fêmea. Volta das visões e olha para o filho, algo o ligava à Kakarotto, por isso, talvez, o tenha poupado, mas não compreendia completamente o que era.

- Ele fica tranqüilo em seu colo.

- Sim, mestre Bardock, não gosta do colo de outras pessoas, só aceita o meu, levo jeito com crianças.

Se lembra que era já fora reprodutora, então se aproxima com luxuúra pondo a mão no seio dela que treme levemente, para depois, cheirar a curva do pescoço desta e indo até o ouvido, ordenando:

- A quero hoje a noite.

- Sim, meu mestre - fala sem emoção.

Já estava acostumada. Aprendeu que se obedecesse, acabava logo e não seria punida. Aprendera a "viajar" com a sua mente para o interior desta, onde, lá tinha recordações felizes de quando criança, livre, em seu planeta natal com sua família e que a impediam de realmente sentir o que acontecia com seu corpo, como se dividisse sua mente em duas. No seu intímo desejava logo morrer, para poder se libertar da dor e do sofrimento, orava para isso, para que os deuses tivessem clemência dela, mas nunca a escutavam.

- Ótimo, vejo que é obediente.

- Fico feliz em ser utíl ao mestre - fala mecanicamente.

Ele fita a face dela servil e os olhos sem vida, muito diferentes de antes, mudara da água para o vinho, desde que ele afagou os seios dela por cima do vestido. Agia agora como uma boneca, apreciou isso, mas, intimamente não sabe por que isso o icomodou. _" O que está acontecendo com você, Bardock?", _pergunta a si mesmo, confuso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A noite chega. Liluni colocava Kakarotto para dormir no berço, após embalar ele no colo, cobre ele com a manta e ao beijar a testa dele, susurra maternalmente:

- Boa noite, bebê - sorri ao ver ele coçar com a mãozinha onde foi beijado.

Depois se retira fechando a porta cuidadosamente, sem perceber alguém a que a observava da janela. Bardock pensa _" Ela o trata como um filho . . . gosto do sorriso dela, é lindo . . . ", _ele sente-se estranho em relação á ela, era submissa, obediente e servil, o que é lógico, uma vez que foi utilizada muitas vezes como reprodutora, mas não entende porque ao pensar nisso, sente-se irado.

Ele voa até o quarto, onde retira a armadura e suas roupas ficando nú.

- Ela pode ser assim nas ordens , mas na cama será assim também?- confessa estar curioso como ela vai agir.

Após alguns minutos ela entra no quarto dele, devagar. Nota o olhar vazio e a voz sem emoção, já se refugiara no interior de sua mente, seu santuário particular.

Ele retira a roupa dela, passando a acaricia-la ainda de pé. Ela geme de um jeito que o deixa louco, depois a beija na boca, explorando com a lingua, ela não faz nenhuma resistência e estava com os olhos fechados para não olha-lo nos olhos.

A carrega no colo, depositando-a na cama com cuidado e recomeçando as carícias no corpo dela, que continua gemendo em um timbre que o deixa enlouquecido. Mas, estranhou, pois apesar dela gemer, seu corpo não correspondia, parecia uma boneca. Incialmente, pensou que era impressão sua, porém, a confirmação veio depois. Aquilo o estava irritando o jeito dela mecânico e sem emoção.

Percebe que ela vira de costas para ele. Este observa as marcas profundas de chicote nas costas dela, e não compreende porque sentia raiva de quem a havia ferido daquele jeito. _" O que está pensando, Bardock, ela é só uma escrava, um objeto, seu animal de estimação!! _", censura a si mesmo.

- Estes seus gemidos . . . são naturais?- estranhava pois quando prestou atenção, pareciam ensaiados, principalmente pelo timbre certo para a audição saiyajin.

- Meu mestre anterior ensinou-me a gemer no tempo certo e no timbre perfeito a audição dos saiyajins-sama, disse que os agradava . . . por acaso gemi errado? - ela fala com a voz temerosa.

Eles suspria cansado e fala, um tanto riritado:

- Não gema sem motivo, pode ter agradado seu mestre anterior mas não me agrada . . .

- Por favor, me puna apropriadamente por meu erro - fala temerosa.

- Não vou puni-la . . . - passa a mão no rosto, cansado - olha, relaxe . . .

Estava muito excitado precisava liberar, apesar de tudo, desejava sentir o corpo dela.

- Sim, mestre.

Começa a penetra-la, que não geme, seus movimentos são lentos e aumentam aos poucos. Normalmente não agia assim com as escravas, mas, não sabia o por que de ser gentil e delicado ao máximo com ela. Após minutos chega ao ápice, deitando ao lado dela . Dorme, colocando sua cauda, inconcientemente, na cintura desta.

Ao perceber que seu mestre dormiu, ela se retira com cuidado e senta no chão, ao lado dele, dobrando suas pernas e abraçando-as. Seu sono era leve e qualquer som a despertava.

De manhã, percebe que seu amo está acordando, vai até a cama e pegando no membro dele, começa a mastuba-lo usando as mãos e boca, seus olhos sem emoção. Havia sido ensinada a fazer isso, então, era mecânico.

Ele desperta e fica surpreso ao vê-la fazendo aquilo, inclina a cabeça pra trás em prazer, segurando o cabelo dela, empurrando-a mais para baixo, após minutos, chega ao ápice. Vê ela de quatro, engolindo sua essência. Sorrindo pela maneira prazerosa que foi despertado, coloca a mão no rosto dela. Sente este frio assim como os braços e vê os olhos sem vida.

- Por que está fria, Liluni ?

- Meu mestre anterior disse que só podia ficar na cama para satisfazer meu mestre, senão fosse isso, não poderia dormir nela e sim, no chão, Bardock-sama.

- Da próxima vez, fique na cama e se cubra, além disso, não peça punição - nao suportaria ouvir mais daquilo - acho melhor tomar um banho quente, está fria.

- Sim, mestre

Se levanta nua e se dirige ao banheiro, deixando a porta aberta quando enche a banheira e entra dentro. Após algum tempo ela sai nua e põe a roupa.

- Mestre, posso ver Kakarottosama?

- Claro.

- Com licença - e se retira após curva-se com o olhar baixo.

Ele se levanta e nota que a banheira imensa foi esvaziada, enche-a de novo e entra, analisando o que acontecera.

Fizera amor com uma boneca.

Ficou submissa, não deu trabalho, empenhou-se em satisfaze-lo, claro, mecanicamente, sem emoção nenhuma, como se sua mente estivesse longe dali. A maioria esmagadora adoraria isso, mas ele não sabia por que não gostava disso, afinal, sexo era sexo. Não conseguia sentir-se pleno, havia de fato chegado ao apíce, mas faltava algo, não sabia o que era, fora algo até abaixo do normal. Com as fêmeas saiyajins era uma batalha que travava, porém, ficou entediado daquilo.

Decidira ter mais vezes com ela, para compreender o por que disso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Rapidamente, ela foi até o quarto de Kakarotto e antes de observa-lo do berço, foi até um armário pequeno, pegando um liquído verde, tomando um gole. Era para evitar engravidar, sabia o destino dos bastardos pois eram mortos pelo pais saiyajins.

Depois de tomado o liquído, ela foi ver o bebê que ressonava tranqüilmente no berço, alheio ao sofrimento da escrava. Liluni dá um beijo na bochecha do pequeno saiyajin, que mexe os olhinhos e depois torna a dormir, ela dá um raro sorriso á ele, depois, desce as escadas.

Os escravos já estavam fazendo seus trabalho, conforme descia as escadas, carregava uma outra infusão em um recepiente gasto e havia pegado um pano que estava em cima de um movél. Enrolou bem e amarrou as pontas.

Entra no banheiro comunitário dos escravos e fechando a porta, retira seu vestido e começa a se castigar, batendo nas suas costas com o pano, que conforme se chocava com a pele dela, provocava hematomas e cortes. Sangue escorria de suas costas e sentia muita dor, mas, na mente dela se ela mesma se punisse o mestre não a puniria, assim aprendera, a dor da punição de seu amo era muito pior. Sentia suas costas queimarem e lágrimas sairem de seus orbes. Após algum tempo, para, seu braço doendo com os movimentos repetidos, os músuclos pedindo descanso e as costas pingando sangue e ardendo.

Jogou a infusão que parecia queirmar a pele, fazendo o sangue coagular e secar, havia fechado seu lábios para não gritar com a dor intensa do liquído com sua pele cortada. Pega o pano amarrado que usara para se punir, encharcado de sangue, desenrola e lava. Veste-se novamente, após retirar o sangue seco de suas costas com um outro pano, lava-o e põe junto do outro.

Retorna ao quarto de Kakarotto, este ainda dormindo e separa as roupas que ele ia usar naquele dia.

Bardock passava no corredor, quando sente um cheiro sutíl, diferente, fareja o ar e encontra a origem, nas costas de sua escrava. Entra devagar sem esta perceber e aproxima seu nariz das costas dela, sentindo junto do cheiro estranho, o de sangue. Esteitando os olhos, baixa o vestido dela rapidamente, deixando-o pendurado na cintura.

Ela se asssutou e gritou. Depois reconhece como seu mestre, ficando em siêncio, cabisbaixa e estática, seus olhos já sem emoção. Ele analisa os ferimentos dela, não bateu nela e esta não estava ferida quando o deixou. Perguntou, tentando não demonstrar preocupação, embora tivesse falhado:

- Esses ferimentos?

- Me puni senhor , cometi erros ontem a noite, meu mestre ensinou-me a punir a mim mesma, ele as vezes não tinha tempo para isso. - fala sem emoção.

Ele passa a mão no rosto, cansado. Ergue o vestido dela, para colocar ele nos ombros da escrava novamente e fala, após suspirar pesadamente.

- È uma ordem, não se castigue mais, eu sou o único que pode castigar ou mandar castigar através do responsavél de vocês, entendeu, Liluni?- se supreende ao falar o nome dela novamente.

- Sim, mestre Bardock - se vira olhando para o chão.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sim, Bardock a ama, mas, como é orgulhoso, não permite a si mesmo enxergar seus sentimentos.

Kakarotto bebê é tão fofo * - *

O próximo capítulo é focado em Kakarotto e como trata Liluni e os demais escravos ^ ^

Revisando, essa fanfic será mais longa e duvido que pare em 4 capítulos, talvez um dez, eu acho.


	3. Coração gentil e revelação

Kakarotto tenta subir sua classe com um teste que todo o saiyajin faz aos 15 anos, porém, não consegue . . .

Nisso, Liluni tem uma grave revelação a fazer . . . o que Kakarotto irá fazer quando descobrir seu segredo ?

Cap. 3 - Coração gentil e revelação.

Após 3 meses, Bardock diminuiu as vezes que fazia sexo com ela. Tentou torna-la menos "boneca" na cama,mas fracassara terrivelmente, com isso, as relações sexuais ficavam cada vez mais escassas.

Kakarotto havia se afeiçoado a Liluni, só ela conseguia acalma-lo. Era um bebê alegre e sorridente, a jovem myouchin considerava-o como filho, o amava como um e conversava com ele todos os dias, mesmo que este não entendesse ainda, embalava-o no colo, cantando e só este pequeno ser podia contemplar os raros sorrisos desta, que eram dirigidos somente para ele, também o levava ao jardim no fundo da mansão para passear com ele.

Com a recusa do conselheiro e comandante em não deixar o filho ser enviado a um planeta, este não foi "doutrinado" no estilo de vida dos saiyajins e nem recebera ordens subconcientes, como faziam com os bebês a bordo das naves pequenas rumo aos planetas. E mesmo quando ele tivera idade miníma para uma "doutrinação ", ensinamento, para aqueles que ficavam no planeta a qual era realizado em centros de formação saiyajin , uma espécie de "escola", mas que as crianças brigavam entre si e sendo considerado um bom treino para o futuro, além de aprender a ler e escrever, também aprendiam os costumes saiyajins, sua honra, orgulho, um lugar de lavagem cerebral, onde eles ficavam meses trancados sem ver os pais, pois, laços afetivos eram desnecessários aos guerreiros, pois era sinal de fraqueza.

Bardock não conseguira, pois ninguém queria aceita-lo por ser fraco, não queriam se "contaminar", logo, ele não recebera qualquer doutrinação saiyajin, se bem que _"como é fraco, não vai fazer falta", _segundo as palavras do genitor, que na época andava ocupado com as visões demais e não dispunha de tempo livre para cuidar disso.

Em conseqüência, teve que pagar uma tutora para ensinar o idioma ao filho. Nenhum saiyajin queria, teve que ser uma alien familarizada com o idioma deles. Aquilo para o pai de Kakarotto era o fundo do poço.

Bardock já dominara as visões, conseguia controlar o fluxo e não sentia dor de cabeça. Porém, uma visão o "perseguia". Um saiyajin com cabelos dourados e olhos verdes e o corpo de uma mulher aos seus pés, este saiyajin de cabelos e cauda dourada olhava para alguém com ira, não sabia por que não conseguia ver essa pessoa, pois era difuso, quando tentava vê-la, para completar, nessa visão, ele estava "dentro" dela, próximo do saiyajin dourado.

Nunca antes uma visão o "perseguia", desejava saber mais coisas desta visão, não entedia porque, esta em especial, era tão resistente a ser "melhor vista", no caso do ser a qual o saiyajin olha com ira, é como se fosse indeterminado. Chegou a essa conclusão após refletir e muito, tudo era claro, a noite chuvosa, o saiyajin, a jovem, mas quem o saiyajin dourado olhava com ira, era o único que não era visivél. Se fosse isso, nunva vira uma visão assim, onde vai acontecer a cena, porém, um dos que aparecem não está confirmado.

Quando pensava conhecer o dom que ganhara, mais se supreendia em ver o quanto precisava ainda aprimora-se e compreender.

Quando Kakarotto aprendeu a engatinhar, a myouchin ficava perto dele, o incentivando, acabando por criar entre os dois um forte laço sem que ambos percebessem. Quando começou a andar e caía, chorava e ela o acolhia no colo, consolando-o. Para o pai, pouco importava o mimo que ela dava á ele, afinal, não havia mudança em seu nivél de poder e isto sim era motivo para se desesperar, se continuasse assim, o futuro dele seria negro.

A primeira palavra que ele disse foi "mamaaa" quando olhava para Liluni, que corrigia, para que ele a chamasse de escrava.

Com 7 anos era hora de aprender a lutar, passando a usar um scouter. Até agora haviam sido pequenos treinos desde os 3 anos, o centro de formação saiyajin ia dos 3 anos aos 7 anos, embora que Kakarotto não freqüentara nenhum desses centros, recebendo treinamento em casa, através de uma mestra saiyajin paga pelo pai. Como temido, o baixo poder de luta dele impedia de uma academia aceita-lo.

Com tudo isso não tivera opção além de pagar um mestre particular, um saiyajin, desde os 3 anos de vida deste. O único que o aceitou foi uma fêmea, de classe 3.

Era severa e agressiva, mas, o pequeno saiyajin inconcientemente tinha um dom, fazer os outros gostarem dele, fazer inimigos virarem amigos, era algo que nem ele tinha controle. Sua natureza amavél e gentil sem limites, "contaminava" aqueles que tinham mesmo somente uma infíma dúvida em seus corações, era contagiante assim como seu sorriso.

Claro, continuava agressiva com ele, mas não tanto quanto com os demais que treinou, relevava mais, mas não significava que o jovem não levava "caudadas" quando errava muito, porém, mesmo estas "caudadas" não eram muito fortes, ela dosava sua força

Conforme crescia, sua amabilidade nata, gentileza e bondade, fazia com que fosse querido pelos escravos.

Apesar de uma versão de Bardock criança, sem cicatriz, sua natureza era completamente diferente do genitor, afinal, era sozinho, nenhum saiyajin queria seu filho perto de Kakarotto por ele ser mais inferior que um terceira classe, portanto, ficava junto dos escravos, sendo estes e os filhos deles, seus únicos amigos, talvez por isso, sua natureza saiyajin foi reprimida, mesmo tendo uma mestra saiyajin, mas, ela não ficava muito com ele e nisto, ele passava muito tempo treinando sozinho, tendo como compania constante os servos. Já seu pai, se afastou de vez dele. Isto o entristecia, pois sabia, ou , supeitava o motivo disso, que era seu baixo poder de luta, nestas horas, ele chorava.

Apesar de saber seu poder baixo de luta, Kakarotto treinava todos os dias, queria ficar mais forte, ser motivo de orgulho para seu pai, não uma "ovelha negra", um fracassado", como seu irmão fazia questão de se referir à ele. Após se cansar de tanto chorar, desejou ficar forte para ser motivo de orgulho para seu pai e não de vergonha.

Em segredo, chamava Liluni de mãe e queria que ela o chamasse de filho em contrapartida. O que era difícil, mas com o tempo, conseguia, ocasionalmente que o chamasse de filho.

Tratava os escravos com respeito, era educado e gentil. Com ele lá, o resposavél não ficava, tinha que sair temporariamente em decorrência do pedido dele ao pai, que aceitou com a condição que ele se responsabilizasse por qualquer problema que os servos criassem, sendo punido por isso depois. Porém, ganhou o respeito deles e seus corações.

O pai relaxou ao perceber que não ficaram desobedientes, como imaginava que aconteceria com a falta de castigo. Todos ficaram obedientes por Kakarotto e para poderem ter nem que fosse alguns meses, sem o responsavél lá.

Por ser filho do braço direito do rei, um conselheiro real e comandante, alguns saiyajins tentaram fazer amizade com ele, unicamente por interesse, mas Kakaroto se afastou deles, pois "eram crueís demais", segundo ele, tanto, que um deles chegou a maltratar um escravo quando Kakarotto tinha 10 anos e mesmo sendo mais fraco que este, que tinha 13 anos, quis defender seu "amigo".

Claro, com a diferença de poderes levou uma surra e o agressor saiu da mansão. Aquele ato fez aumentar ainda mais o respeito por ele e admiração. Sabiam que se fizessem algo errado, revolta ou desobedecessem ordens, Kakarotto seria castigado e não desejavam isso.

A gentileza, bondade, amabilidade e respeito dele para com os escravos, fizeram com ele conquistasse o coração deles. Kakarotto tinha o respeito deles, não por temor, como era com seu genitor, mas pelo amor, era querido por todos, pois por fora era saiyajin, mas por dentro não.

Nenhum saiyajin queria ser amigo dele, seu poder era considerado fraco, até mais fraco que um de terceira classe.

Com os anos, havia adquirido uma "beleza inocente", olhar ainda mais amavél e um sorriso gentil.

Muitas servas queriam se deitar com ele, de livre e espontânea vontade, mas, ele como era inocente, ingênuo e virgem, não compreendia o oferecimento delas. Como seu pai se afastou dele e não tinha amigos saiyajins, machos, não sabia o que era sexo e claro, que Liluni não se sentiria confortavél em explicar ao jovem saiajin.

Quando tinha 17 anos, os saiyajins nessa idade, apesar de ter sido definido sua classe quando bebê, podiam reinvindicar uma classe melhor ou podiam até mesmo despencar. Era um dos raros exames obrigatórios a todos os saiyajins nessa faixa etária tanto machos quanto fêmeas.

Kakarotto atingira a idade e se preparava para o exame. Esperava que conseguisse pelo menos o nivel terceira classe, pois atualmente, estava um pouco abaixo da média de poder dessa classe e não havia uma quarta classe.

No exame, não podiam levar armaduras. Os saiyajins adultos que representariam cada classe, eram escolhidos aleatoriamente para testar os jovens e os julgadores, um grupo seleto de saiyajins definiam o nível dele e se caso vencessem a batalha, automaticamente iam para o nivél do representante em questão.

Estava apreensivo, Liluni o ajudava a se vestir.

- Obrigado,mãe.

- De nada, Kakarottosama. . .

- Já disse que é minha mãe, não conheci minha genitora e soube que me detestou quando nasci por causa de meu poder baixo . . . você é minha mãe . . . por favor, me chame de filho - pede com os olhos carentes.

- Sim, filho - ela se emociona com lágrimas nos olhos e beija atesta dele maternalmente, que sorri.

- Na minha raça, havia sacerdotizas que davam o "dom", que consistia em despertar os poderes ocultos daqueles a qual concendiam esse dom.

- Legal! - ele fala com um sorriso - não sabia, o universo é imenso, gostaria de poder viajar, mas meu pai não me deixa partir - fala enquanto observava o céu de Bejiita pela janela.

Ela era uma das sacerdotizas, inicialmente, ia dar o dom à ele, por impulso, mas sua parte racional gritava que não.

Conhecia o saiyajin que criara desde bebê, criou como se fosse seu filho, seu coração, sua natureza, mas em seu intímo, perguntava como ele reagiria se descobrisse a gravidez dela. Ela engravidou de Bardock e temia que Kakarotto descobrisse ou seu dono, sabia o destino dos bastardos que eram concebidos pelos escravos,a morte, pois nenhum saiyajin queria uma cria mestiça.

Um dia ela ficou com pressa de preparar a infusão, que não percebeu que errara na concentração e com isso, não fez o efeito desejado. Sua mente dizia para não confiar, seu coração, pedia para confiar, nisto, ficara em conflito. "_Coração ou mente?", _perguntava a si mesmo interiormente, na batalha interna acirrada.

- Tudo bem, mãe? - pergunta preocupado.

- Sim.

- Verdade?- arqueia a sombrançelha descrente.

- Claro - ela força um sorriso - está atrasado . . .

- Verdade!- ele arregala os olhos - vou indo - e se despede beijando o rosto dela saindo apressado.

- Boa sorte, filho.

- Obrigada mãe.- ele acena do corredor, sumindo logo em seguida, descendo as escadas com pressa de dois em dois degraus.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

De noite, ele chega machucado e triste, entrando com dificuldade, sendo amparado por dois escravos preocupados com o estado do jovem se choca ao ver a cena e corre até ele. Os demais servos se aproximam e começam a se alarmar, ao ve-lo naquele estado, no colo de um deles, praticamente inconciente.

- Que horror! - a mão de Liluni tremia e lágrimas saiam de seus orbes quando tocou em um dos ferimentos abertos no tórax de seu filho.

A pele dele praticamente foi "retalhada", encontrando-se coberto de hematomas, cortes e diversas contusões, um braço estava quebrado, além de cortes profundos em seu corpo e queimaduras em alguns lugares.

Eles não podiam leva-lo a um centro médico onde existia uma medical machine, tipo uma câmara em forma de cápsula que curava os ferimentos através de uma solução especial, pois escravos não podiam vagar após o toque de recolher pois haviam saiyajins que patrulhavam as ruas, só podiam sair com seus donos, mas, Kakarotto estava inconciente e até acordar, poderia acabar muito mal, tanto á ele quanto aos escravos. Sem opção, começaram a preparar infusões para ele, que utilizavam em si mesmos quando estavam feridos e começariam a tratar dos ferimentos deste, após limparem a terra do corpo dele e de seus ferimentos.

Muitos oravam para que ele ficasse bem, pois havia perdido muito sangue, foi um milagre ele ter conseguido chegar até em casa naquele estado e certamente, voando. _" Sem dúvida, os saiyajins são resistentes ", _uma serva pensa.

No quarto, duas servas tiram os farrapos que eram agora as roupas dele e o lavam, junto com Liluni, esta com o coração na mão.

Depois de o banharem, retirando a sujeira e o sangue seco da pele, começaram a aplicar infusões medicinais e fazer curativos, depois, foi vestido e coberto com um lençol. Passou a ter uma febre alta e ministraram um chá para baixa-la, demoraram um pouco para conseguir acertar a dose para o jovem, pois, saiyajins eram resistentes. Liluni, com um pano e bacia de água, molhava o pano e aplicava na testa dele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Se fosse um deles naquele estado, morreria, mas por sorte Kakarotto era um saiyajin e tinha grande resistência e implorava para que o sangue saiya-jin dele fizesse algo bom á ele, como evitar que ele morresse.

Os servos passam a ficarem vigília dentro do quarto, que era amplo e cabia todos com um pouco de folga. Oravam, alguns choravam, muitos imploravam que ele vivesse, não queriam perder aquele que admiravam e que defenderia um escravo se fosse preciso, alguém amavél, gentil, doce, carinhoso e que tinha respeito por eles, considerando-os como amigos, não como seres inferiores, animais, objetos, como a maioria, senão, todos os saiyajins daquele planeta. Kakarotto era uma excessão.

Uma serva entra correndo, afobada e ao olhar o saiyajin, entre a vida e a morte, chora, se aproximando da cama. Possuía cabelos azuis ondulados e olhos verdes, além de orelhas pontudas.

Ela estava no porão, arrumando os objetos lá, após faxinar, quando lhe informam o que ocorrera. Apesar de ter sido comprada antes da partida de Bardock pelo mesmo, há apenas duas semanas, os servos contaram sobre a natureza de Kakarotto e observando os gestos dele diários, fez surgir nela o mesmo respeito e admiração dos outros.

Ela fala a todos, enquanto se posiciona no lado da cama dele :

- Minha raça tem o poder de curar . . . quando atacaram meu planeta, prometi a meus ancestrais nunca curar um saiyajin, mas, Kakarotto é ímpar, será o primeiro e único em que usarei meus poderes - ela olha para ele e fala - vou cura-lo.

Ela ergue suas mãos e se concentrando, um brilho azulado envolve o jovem, restaurando seus ferimentos, sobre o olhar espantado de todos, atônitos com o poder dela. Graças a isto, ele sai da beira da morte e recobra a conciência.

- Onde estou?- olha confuso.

- Em casa, Kakarotto - a jovem que curou fala, suspirando de alívio- está curado, usei meus poderes em você, por favor, não conte à Bardocksama e nem a ninguém mais.

- Entendi . . . obrigado a todos por me ajudarem e a você Kanya, desculpe o trabalho, não se preocupe não vou contar sobre seu poder, prometo - nisto sorri gentilmente.

Na ausência do pai dele, pediu à eles que o chamassem de Kakarotto e não jovem mestre ou Kakarottosama, claro, quando o pai dele estava, tinham que trata-lo com o devido respeito.

Todos respiram de alívio ao vê-lo bem, muitos se abraçam, outros pulam de alegria. O jovem vê e sorri, sentando-e na cama, com Liluni ao lado dele. Ao ver todos ali e a comemoração fica embaraçado.

Todos saem do quarto, pois ele precisava descansar e retornam ao seus afazeres. A única que ficou lá era Liluni.

Ela afofa o travesseiro dele depois o faz deitar. Obedientemente, ele deita, então ela o cobre e dá um beijo na testa dele, falando:

- Precisa descansar, filho - nisto se prepara para se retirar, mas vê que ele levanta e olha cabisaixo para o chão.

Nota lágrimas brotando dos orbes dele. Ela retorna e senta na cama, permitindo que ele deite a cabeça em seu colo. Nisto ele chora enquanto é afagado no cabelo pela sua mãe.

- Sou um terceira classe - ele se encolhe ainda mais junto de sua mãe - meu irmão fez questão de me humilhar, afinal, sou a vergonha da família.

Após alguns minutos, com ela afagando-o e assobiando uma música gentil, ele se acalma, sentia-se feliz junto dela, calmo, o cheiro dela era doce e com isto, o fazia feliz. Vendo que ficou mais tranqüilo, fala:

- È o saiyajin mais superior de todos.

- Como assim? - Liluni nota a confusão nos olhos dele e a face deste ainda úmida.

- Seu coração - ela sorri docemente, ele era o único que via esse sorriso - veja, por exemplo os servos daqui, temem seu pai, assim como também tem medo dos demais saiyajins.

Ele a fita em silêncio e ela fala, após afagar o rosto dele:

- Bardocksama tem o nosso respeito e obediência, por temor, castigos, punições . . . mas você não, é respeitado por todos e é através do amor, pois é gentil, amavél, bondoso, respeitoso e carinhoso, mas os demais da sua raça não . . . você é o único, o especial.

- Sou especial? - fica um pouco mais animado.

- Sim, quando estava entre a vida e a morte, todos rodearam seu leito, apavorados, temendo o pior, orando com toda a força de seus corações por sua vida . . . ouve comoção de todos, se fosse com outros saiyajins, como seu pai, estariam torcendo para que morresse, além de que este estaria só.

Ele sorri, quando se acalma, passa a sentir um cheiro diferente nela e arqueando a sobrançelha, pergunta:

- Está grávida?

- O que?- ela arregala os olhos se levantando da cama.

Pela primeira vez teme Kakarotto.

- Senti o cheiro agora que me acalmei.- ele estranha ela se afastar dele de repente e logo em seguida pela primeria vez, sentir o odor de medo oriundo dela e os batimentos desta acerelados.

- Por que me teme?- ele então fica em pé e a olha tristemente, aquele cheiro o feria demais - é do meu pai?

Ela acena fracamente, encolhida agora num canto.

Kakrotto suspira cansado passando a mão atrás da cabeça dele. Aquilo era um problema. Os saiyajins matavam as crias bastardas, era costume. Um pouco raro eram os pais matarem os filhos saiyajins, se fossem fracos, mas eram poucos, a maior parte era mandada aos planetas fracos, como ele seria, isso sim se tornou um costume, mas seu pai não seguiu e fez algo impensavél a muitos outras da raça, ficar com ele, mesmo sendo muito fraco.

Bardock passou por cima de seu orgulho quando ele nasceu, mas seu filho duvidasse que ele passaria por cima do orgulho e com absoluta certeza, se descobrisse, mataria o pequeno ser que era gerado no ventre de Liluni.

Por sorte, seu genitor ficaria fora dois anos, pois foi junto de uma tropa conquistar um planeta que há meses, não conseguiam dominar, usariam as visões dele para ter vantagem, pois, esse seres, possuíam uma tecnologia avançada demais, pois, mesmo na forma oozaru, passavam por dificuldades tentando romper a defesa.

O jovem orava para que o pai não tivesse visões de Liluni e seu bebê, orava para que nunca visse.

- Kakarotosama? . . . por favor . . . , - ela está apavorada em decorrência de sua experiência com saiyajins.

- Por que em teme mãe? - o medo dela o magoava.

Ela nota então a dor nos olhos dele, além da tristeza em seus orbes e face.

- Vou protege-la e meu irmão ou irmã, palavra de Kakarotto, não vou deixar você ou ele serem mortos por meu pai, custe o que custar - fala determinado.

Ela chora de felicidade e o abraça, com este abraçando-a de volta, feliz pelo cheiro de medo sumir dela.

Ela foi uma completa idiota ao pensar que Kakarotto faria mal à ela e o que fez, foi apenas trazer dor e sofrimento à ele. Seu coração estava certo a mente errada, mas, infelizmente, deixou-se levar por sua mente e experiências com saiyajins, nas duas situações, no dom e agora. Mas seu filho era único, singular. Duvidava que existisse outro igual a ele em todo aquele planeta. Assim como tinha absoluta certeza que Bardock mataria a cria mestiça dele e aproveitando o ensejo, ela junto.

Não temia a morte, ao contrário, sempre a desejou, mas, temia por seu filho no ventre, um inocente.

- Mãe temos um problema -fala olhando-a apavorada agora, ao verem o problema em que estavam metidos - não tenho dinheiro, sou um saiyajin fraco, dificilmente conseguirei algum emprego e além de que não poderia leva-la, é do meu pai, seria roubo . . . a única coisa que posso fazer é treinar e ficar forte para poder protege-la e meu irmão.

Ela vê a dor dele. Sabia que ele temia que o pai fizesse algo à ela e seu filho ainda no ventre. O coração dela se aquece com a preocupação dele, vê-lo triste a deixava triste. Ele estava certo, precisava de poder e se lembra do dom que ia dar a ele, mas, que levada por sua mente, não dera, se tivesse seguido seu coração, o resultado daquela tarde talvez fosse diferente, pelo menos o que esperava, mas, agora, podia corrigir isso, sua única esperança era Kakarotto.

- Eu era uma das sacerdotizas da minha raça - ela fala quebrando o silêncio momentanêo.

Ele arregala os olhos, fitando-a:

- Sacerdotiza . . . aquelas que tinham habilidades como o dom?

- Sim, vou dar a você, fique em pé.

- Obrigada mãe! - e sorri - assim?- ele pergunta.

- Claro, agora feche os olhos,mas, já falo, senão tiver um poder oculto, o dom não vai fazer nada e se tiver, ele somente ficara mais fácil de despertar, mas terá que busca-lo e dominar por conta própria.

- Sim.

Nisso, ela se concentra, seus cabelos esvoaçam por um vento que não existia e que se condensa, formando uma espécie de nuvem dourada que rodeia-a e logo depois, passa a envolver o jovem saiyajin em uma forma espiralada, fazendo-o levitar alguns centimetros do chão. Esta mesma nuvem assume a forma de um dragão de corpo verde comprido escamoso, um par de chifres e olhos vermelhos. Após algum tempo, sua coloração se torna dourada, olhos vermelhos brilham ao assumir essa coloração.

Na mente de Kakaroto, ele nota estar nu e vê o dragão verde tornando-se dourado, sobrevoando nos céus dourados. Nota estar na superficie de um lago, que reflete quando ele olha, ele na forma oozaru.

Olha para o alto e estende a mão para o dragão, que permite que seja tocado no focinho, nisso, uma luz dourada intensa o envolve, percebe que a luz se intensifica, mas não fica cego, consegue ver através dela e nota o dragão repousando em cima de uma esfera dourada, enorme, estando sereno.

Ainda nú, corre até o dragão, olha em volta e está em um deserto, mas, continua correndo, mas não consegue alcançar o dragão que o fita com os olhos agora verdes. Escuta uma voz que ressoa nos céus como trovão _" Desiste antes de tentar, nada é impossivél, jovem, liberte sua mente das incertezas e conseguirá o que deseja, nasceu destino a ter um grande poder e fazer feitos memoravéis ", _olha e vê que é o dragão que fala.

Kakarotto fecha os olhos e se concentra, a criatura estava certa. Com os olhos fechados ele se concentra, analisando seu próprio interior, enchendo-se de confiança, passando a acreditar piamente nas palavras da criatura.

Precisava libertar sua mente das incertezas. Nisto, ao reabri-los, passa a correr, mas, incrivelmente, alcança o dragão. Ele se aproxima da esfera e vê seu reflexo nele, mas, vê um oozaru castanho virando dourado, nisto, sente o chão sumir e cair na água de antes.

O oozaru dourado está de frente à ele e nota que este passa a encolher, assumindo a forma de um homem com pelagem vermelha, não consegue ver a face dele, pois está de costas. Apoia a mão no ombro deste, que vira. Nisso, ele some e aparece o dragão, vê este mudar de cor, ficando vermelho, envolvendo -o espiralmente e sente-se sonolento.

Ao reabrir os olhos, nota que tudo pareceu um sonho, embora parecesse bem real.

Liluni está ofegante no chão, para depois levantar a face e fita-lo pasma. Viu o poder oculto dele e que ajudou a despertar, agora, era tudo com ele, se treinasse ficaria muito poderoso, nunca imaginou alguém ter um nivél desses de poder oculto. Rezava somente para que conseguisse nem que fosse 1/4 desse poder para proteger o filho dela como ele prometeu.

Ele se aproxima dela, preocupado, a pegando no colo e depositando-a na cama, ao vê-la cansada. Senta no chão ao lado da cama.

- Tudo bem mãe? Fui eu que causei isso? - pergunta preocupado.

- Estou bem filho, você não causou nada e que somente tinha lido na teoria há anos atrás - mente, pois de fato, tal nivél de poder, inconciente, a obrigou a se esforçar muito e a gravidez não ajudava.

Ele vê lágrimas formarem-se nos olhos dela.

- Desculpe-me filho! -e la chora compulsivamnete de repente - me deixei levar por minhas experiências com saiyajins e não lhe dei o dom, meu coração queria, mas infelizmente, só escutei minha mente . . . por isso ficou perto da morte, quase perco mais um filho novamente.

Ela queria se desculpar desde que ele chegou ferido, mas, aconteceu muitas coisas, mas, agora, enfim se desculpava. O saiya-jin viu a dor dela e aquilo o feria mais do que qualquer golpe, desta vez, ele a ampara nos braços e fala, sorrindo:

- Sei de seu passado, o quanto sofreu, não a culpo . . . como posso? È minha qurerida mãe, agora pare de chorar ou ficarei triste também . . . por favor.

- Tudo bem - ela sorri, mas, vê a feição dele tristonha.

- O que foi, Kakarotto?- ela pergunta precupada.

- Espero ter um poder oculto, mas, não posso depender disso, tenho que treinar e ficar mais forte para defende-la e meu irmãozinho - ele põe a mão no ventre dela.

- Por acaso, apareceu algum guia ?

- Guia ? - fita-a confuso.

- No dom, quando a pessoa tem, o guia surge e pode assumir qualquer forma, comumente, a que é adaptavél a natureza interna do ser.

Ele pensa e fala:

- Apareceu uma criatura, senti como se me guiasse, orientasse, até falou.

Ela fica de olhos abertos, o seu filho era incrivél, o fato do "guia" falar, comprova que ele possuía poderes imensos.

- O que faremos?- ela pergunta.

Antes que ele respondesse, uma voz fala :

- Vamos ajuda-los.

Ela levanta da cama, sentando, olhando apavorada junto com Kakarotto. Temiam que eles tivessem descoberto sobre a gravidez de Liluni. Nisto, ele vê a maioria dos servos dentro do quarto e os outros fora, na porta, mas olhavam eles com bondade. Havia esquecido de por o scouter.

O jovem saiyajin se levanta e implora à eles ao ver sua mãe estática:

- Por favor não . , .

- Se acalme filho - um servo mais velho fala, colocando a mão no ombro dele - não falaremos nada e vamos ajuda-los.

- Sério? - ele sorri de alívio e nota que os olhares deles eram de fato bondosos.

- Faremos por vocês, principalmente por você, jovem - este mesmo servo idoso fala, sorrindo, a felicidade de Kakarotto era contagiante.

- Ouvimos a conversa e seu desejo de ficar mais forte e de proteger Liluni e seu filho, você sempre nos protegeu e agora chegou a nossa vez de protegemos você.- uma serva fala atás desta.

- Sabe o que é temer um chicote ? Uma punição? - outra pergunta.

- Horrivél . . . mas com você não temos esse medo, suas palavras são sinceras, sua bondade, amabilidade ,gentileza e respeito por nós faz que o admiremos.

- Queremos fazer algo por você.

- È o primeiro e único saiya- jin que confiamos . . . todos nós sofremos por sua raça, assim como sua mãe Liluni, os saiyajins destruíram nossas vidas, famílias, sobrando apenas uns aos outros, escravos, ajudando- se mutuamente sempre que necessário.

- Em muitos lugares os escravos não se ajudavam, mas aqui é diferente . . .tememos o responsavél e seu pai, por isso nos unimos.

- Mas, você, nós o respeitamos e idolatramos, nunca imaginavamos que existiria um saiyajin como você . . . nós o prezamos muito, queremos ajudar você, além de ser uma "vingança" ao seu pai.

O jovem saiyajn escutara os vários servos falando. Fica surpreso e sorri, feliz ao ver que era estimado por eles:

- Muito obrigado.

- Mas como me ajudariam?- ela ficou admirada, com a ajuda deles, seria mais fácil.

- Vamos ajudar a ocultar a gravidez.

- O bebê pode ser meu - uma serva fala, responsavél pela cozinha - Bardocksama não se importará se eu tiver um filho, se for de Liluni, teremos um grande problema.

- O problema é que se me deitar com ele, percebrá o leite.- ela fala exasperada.

- Não amamente o bebê, senão houver estímulo, ira cessar o leite naturalmente - uma serva idosa fala placidamente.

- Eu sei disso, mas não amamenta-lo ?- ela fica triste.

- Amamente só por 3 meses, depois pare, nos daremos suco a ele e torceremos para que aceite.

- Aí, Kakarotto pode pedir o seu filho como escravo pessoal dele.- um servo fala.

- O que?!- o jovem saiya-jin não gostou do rumo que a conversa estava tomando, ficando exasperado - meu irmão como escravo pessoal?- cerra os punhos, olhando irritado para a parede.

- Ele está certo, filho, é a única maneira de protege-lo, caso aconteça o pior e seu pai descubra.- Liluni fala.

- Por favor, Kakarotto, entenda os sentimentos de sua mãe - Kanya fala apoiando a mão no ombro dele.

Ele olha para todos e por mais que odiasse o plano, estavam certos. Se fosse propriedade dele, seu pai não poderia colocar as mãos, enquanto isso, ganharia tempo para treinar e se fortalecer para proteger sua mãe e irmãozinho.

- Tudo bem - fala tristemente.

- Terá que arrancar a cauda dele , também.- um deles fala pesaroso.

- Arrancar a cauda? - ele olha para a sua prória cauda.

- È o único jeito meu filho, com a cauda, saberão ser um saiajin.

Era verdade, era a única coisa que podeira compromoter a segurança de mãe e filho, a única coisa visivél que identificava um saiyajin e acusaria a criança de ser mestiça. Sabia que cresceria de novo e teria que arrancar toda a vez, embora em seu intímo, doesse, mas não havia saída. Ele cerra os punhos e pensa _" Se fosse forte, poderia defende-las!". _Estava amuado consigo mesmo por sua fraqueza.

- Kakarotto, fui um mestre em meu planeta natal, lá, nos uníamos a mente com o corpo, para conseguir o máximo de poder. Em alguns anos de treinamento, não mais que 3, talvez menos, poderá aumentar seus poderes, isso, se quiser.- o idoso fala.

O jovem arregala os olhos, ficou feliz com a notícia. Unir a mente e corpo, ele só treinava o corpo, achava fascinante isso e movido por curiosidade e excitação, fala :

- Poderíamos começar amanhã, a minha treinadora falou que não vinha mais, já ensinou-me tudo o que podia, com isso posso treinar com o senhor.

- Me requisite como seu escravo ao seu pai, pois assim, poderei ficar longe dos afazeres e dedicar-me a treina-lo - ele fala.

- Escravo?

- Sim, por favor, eu peço, vejo que tem potêncial e acho que isso o ajudaria, quer se forte pelos motivos certos.- e sorri.

Ele odiava a ideia de escravo, pois ele seria seu professor, mas estava certo, precisva dele disponivél, se fosse servo dele, conseguiria que ele ficasse treinando-o.

- Vou pedir ao meu pai, obrigado, sensei Yoshiei - ele fala sorrindo.

- Sensei Yoshiei ? -ele fica surpreso.

- Claro, será meu mestre - Kakarotto não tinha dificuldades em tratar escravos como iguais.

- Mas vamos nos tratar assim só em particular tá? Em público sou seu escraco e você, meu jovem mestre.

- Sim. - estava ansioso, mal via a hora de começar o treino.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na manhã seguinte, Kakarotto acordou. Apesar do plano perfeito e da ajuda de todos, ficava preocupado se conseguiria dar tudo certo, afinal, seu pai tinha visões.

Ele passa a observar sua cauda por longos minutos, seu irmão nasceria com uma e teria que arrancar dele, senão fosse a cauda, poderia se passar por alguma outra raça.

Seu pai mataria seu irmão com certeza, disso não duvidava e achava impossivél ele não matar Liluni junto da cria "bastarda", como ele com certeza se referiria ao seu filho com a serva. Ele "engoliu" uma vez seu orgulho saiyajin com o nascimento de Kakarotto, tinha certeza que não haveria segunda vez, ainda mais um hibrído. Suspirando, com mil preocupações na cabeça, começa a se trocar. Tão distraído, que não nota o barulho da porta sendo aberta e alguém entrando.

Então, percebe e se põe em defensiva automaticamente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hehehehe, quem será esse? E Liluni? Conseguirão manter o segredo? Será que Bardock terá visões de sua cria ainda no ventre de sua escrava?

Só adianto que no próximo capítulo,será a primeira vez de Kakarotto, sim, ele vai perder a virgindade. XDDDDDD já escrevi a cena e tudo mais ^ ^


	4. Primeira vez

Bardock se afasta de Kakarotto e Liluni, para recuperar seu orgulho saiya-jin . . .

Nisto, Kakarotto descobre sobre . . .

Cap. 4 - Primeira vez

Na nave, Bardock encontrava-se em uma espécie de bar, tomando uma bebida enquanto mil pensamentos perfuravam sua mente, tanto, que não percebera a chegada de seu amigo general.

Este senta e pede uma bebida ao barman, que ao servi-lo e este tomar um gole, pergunta amistosamente:

- Como vai comandante e conselheiro real Bardock?- puxa conversa enquanto entorna mais um copo.

O saiyajin com cicatriz no rosto se vira e reconhece como seu velho amigo, o general Bajiok.

- Nada bem . . . meu filho Kakarotto é oficialmente terceira classe . . .

- Sinto muito Bardock - põe a mão no ombro de seu amigo para consola-lo, bem, pelo menos Raditz é segunda classe.

- È, pelo menos isso, soube que ele foi mandando à um planeta, Bajurak , junto com outros guerreiros, imagino como meu filho está agora, a última vez que o vi foi quando resgatamos ele do planeta que ajudou a conquistar, até aí, só ouvi sobre ele, aliaís, elogios excelentes dos treinadores.- fala com visivél orgulho.

- Ele é determinado e empenhado - nisto é chamado por um grupo de saiyajins que eram seus subordinados - já volto, amigo.

- Claro - e após olhar o general se afastar, retorna ao seus pensamentos.

No intímo, este filho dele era mais um "estranho". Só o vira duas vezes na vida, uma quando bebê e outra quando foi retirado do planeta que foi enviado quando criança para conquistar.

Claro, sentimentos eram desnecessários aos saiyajins, pois eram guerreiros natos, podiam até com alguns desenvolverem algum laço quando os mesmos trabalhavam em diversas missões juntos, mas era mais como um companheirismo, embora, nada muito sentimental.

Deveria ficar orgulhoso de seu primogênito, sempre fora um saiyajin de coração, agia como um, ao contrário de seu filho mais novo, uma versão miniaturalizada dele. Se perguntava como os irmãos eram completamente diferentes no quesito poder e gestos.

Como era baixo seu poder de luta, não conseguiu coloca-lo em Centros de formação saiyajin, pois ninguém o aceitava e nem tentou por na Academia Sayajin e muito menos na Academia real saiyajin, se nem no Centro conseguira quem diria nas Academias? Pois o centro era até os 7 anos e depois, vinha a Academia, dos 8 aos 18 anos.

Resultado, tivera que contratar uma professora particular para ensina-lo a escrita saiyajin, além de uma treinadora para ensina-lo a lutar, já, Raditz, que entrara na Academia Sayajin, teve tão boas recomendações e sendo filho do Conselheiro real, conseguira transferência para a Academia Real Saiyajin, onde quem se "formava" já eram imediatamente direcionados a altos cargos e missões importantes.

Acredita após pensar muita, que o motivo que levara a não enviar o pequeno a um planeta quando bebê, era simplesmente por esse ser uma cópia sua e isto abrandara seu coração. Agora, anos depois, meditava senão era melhor tê-lo enviado como sua falecida companheira desejava ardentemente, pois, em Bejiita, não teria um futuro bom com seu poder baixo. Mas, agora, já não dava mais.

Toma um gole da bebida ao mesmo tempo que impede que uma visão se manifestasse, a bloqueando.

Se fosse algo com perigo de morte à ele ou importante, não teria conseguido bloquear, muitas, eram indignadas de qualquer atençã que fazer isso, pois senão bloqueasse algumas, ficaria louco.

Conseguira dominar o fluxo intenso das visões e com isso, após muito treino, conseguira dominar seu dom.

Porém, havia um incômodo crescente que sentia em relação a Liluni. Não sabia por que sentia este incômodo e do por que se importar com ela.

O rosto da myouchin vinha muitas vezes em sua mente. Era possesivo, além do normal para com uma escrava favorita e as lágrimas dela o machucavam mais do que tudo, tanto, que no início, quando estava aprendendo a controlar o poder recebido, tivera um fluxo de visões do passado dela, ficando surpreso de poder ver o passado também além do futuro.

Ele havia detestado essa seção passada, de reprodutora, os estupros consecutivos, desde a primeria vez dela, os castigos, torturas e retiradas de suas crias. Ele já sabia que era fora reprodutora, mas, ao ver as visões como um espectador, na sua frente, era outra coisa, sentira um ódio mortal dos que a violentaram e desejava naquele instante matar todos.

_"Por que essas visões mexem comigo? Por que sinto raiva e ódio do que fizeram com ela? Afinal, é um objeto para ser usado como convir por seu dono "._

_"Vamos Bardock, és um orgulhoso guerreiro saiyajin, a raça mais poderosa no universo, Liluni nada mais é do que um animal de estimação, para que tanta consideração? Não passa de um objeto, nada mais, uma mercadoria que podia vender ou trocar, que era de fácil reposição", _pensa censurando si mesmo por aquela preocupação vergonhosa e indigna de um guerreiro como ele, então, _"por que sinto essa tristeza em relação a ela? Por que penso nela diversas vezes?", _essas perguntas martelavam impiedosamente a sua cabeça_, "Por que?"._

_"Seria amor?", _ele arregala os olhos e sente como se esse pensamento fosse uma vergonha,_ "como posso amar uma escrava? Quanta idiotice, Bardock!" _, censurava si mesmo diversas vezes. Já não bastava a triste sina de seu filho mais novo, que teria um futuro negro em Bejiita e mais essa,_ " è um animal, nada mais, como posso sentir algo por isso?", _reforça seu pensamento.

_" Está ficando mole Bardock e isto começou com Kakarotto, está ficando sentimental demais, fraco demais por sentimentos tolos dignos de criaturas fracas e patéticas", _critica a si mesmo por seus sentimentos, tentando por si só retornar à razão e seu orgulho como saiya-jin.

Estava se afastando de sua cria mais nova e da escrava, cujo rosto aparecia em sua mente para tentar restaurar seu orgulho saiya-jin, cujo sangue que circula em suas veias pertence a dos mais poderosos guerreiros, uma raça nascida com o poder e força natural, além de serem estes ilimitados e dentre eles, nasceria um supersaiya-jin, um guerreiro legendário, nisto, muitos apostavam no princípe Vegeta como lendário Supersaiya-jin, afinal, quando nasceu, foi detectado um poder imenso, muito acima do da elite, ultrapassando, segundo rumores, o do próprio rei.

Quando terminasse a missão, se mudaria para o Castelo conforme o rei lhe oferecera, queria se afastar deles para ver se podia retornar ao que era antes.

Bebe mais um copo e resmunga:

- Que inferno . . .

- O que amigo?- ele acabara de retornar e viu que ele estava entretido em seus pensamentos.

- Meu general, desculpe-me, é cansaço . . . meu filho Kakarotto, minha escrava . . . - ele massageia suas têmporas.

- Imagino, para ser o quinto copo que entorna e sendo essa bebida uma das mais fortes . . . mas, perder tempo pensando em algo indigno de ser considerado um saiya-jin por seu poder baixo e um animal? Não é exagero?

- É verdade - fala recobrando a noção, de fato, a fraqueza de seu filho e um mero animal não eram para serem uma dor de cabeça.

- A treinadora de seu filho não vai mais treina-lo, né?

- Ele já passou da idade de treinos, precisa de um emprego, já que não conseguirá entrar no Corpo de Guerreiros do planeta.

- Que tal a Arena ?

- Arena? Mas não era para escravos?

- Mudou muito, a rinha de escravos eram monótomas, aí, mudaram o nome para Arena e agora, saiyajins lutam entre si, exibindo-se para o público em busca de honra e glória, são várias chaves e em cada, há um prêmio em dinheiro, o bom é que tem vários niveís, os que participam e agradam o público, recebem uma bonificação, se não me engano, talvez seria a única opção ao seu filho, ou, guarda-costas, se bem que com o poder baixo não ganharia muito.

- Poderia ter os dois . . . a Arena exige que o saiyajin só se dedique a isso?

- Não, pode ter dois empregos, só tem que comparecer quando convocado para a briga além de que seria interessante para ele adquirir experiência, lutando contra outros saiyajins.

Bardock reflete sobre o que seu amigo general falara. De fato, seria uma alternativa e quem sabe não conseguiria melhorar como guerreiro? Afinal, adversários diferentes seriam um bom estímulo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em Bejiita, mais precisamente em seu quarto, Kakarotto relaxava ao ver quem era, uma das servas que trazia roupas no braço. Estava com a mente tão ocupada que não percebera.

A jovem fica rubra enquanto olha de cima para baixo, com um olhar desejoso para o jovem saiyajin só de roupa intíma. A visão do corpo dele era um deleite à jovem serva.

Para seu desânimo, vê ele colocar seu traje de batalha habitual e armadura, além de botas e luvas.

_" Tive um belo espétaculo pela manhã", _pensa, feliz, ainda ruborizada. Dentre as servas, muitas cobiçavam o jovem mestre, a face amavél dele e um corpo perfeito o faziam-no desejavél.

Ele nota a ruborização e se aproxima dela, pondo a mão na testa dela, preocupado:

- Está vemelha, esta com febre? - pergunta inocentemente.

Nota então Liluni na porta, estática pois assistira toda a cena. O jovem olha sem entender a reação dela e em seguida, esta "mirar" um olhar aborrecido á serva. Ainda não compreendendo, pergunta ingenuamente:

- Ela parece estar com febre, kaachan ( minha mãe), está vermelha e quente.

A mãe dele entra e pega a serva pelo braço arrastando a jovem, revoltada, para fora do corredor.

Volta alguns instantes para o quarto onde seu filho estava agora, surpreso, com a mão ainda no alto, onde antes media a febre. Ela suspira e fala, maternalmente, pois Kakarotto era muito ingênuo, baixando a mão dele.

- Não era febre, filho, não se preocupe.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho - nisso, beija a testa dele - agora, vamos comer.

- Êba! Comida! - fala com um sorriso de ponta á ponta do rosto e saí correndo dali, ela sorri, de fato, ele era mais guloso que o normal dos saiya-jins.

Ela agora estava preocupada, era sabido que as servas andavam desejando-o, vira o olhar delas para com ele.

Kakarotto crescera e virara sem o mesmo saber, um homen desejado, despertando os desejos de muitas mulheres. Aquilo a fazia ficar exasperada. Como ele era além de virgem, inocente, não percebera os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos, apesar de um saiyajin, ele era muito dócil, gentil e amavél.

Não sabia o que fazer, queria manter a pureza dele, mas sabia não ser certo decidir sobre a vida dele, pois uma hora, uma saiyajin iria se atirar nele e sabia o quanto estas podiam ser brutais, podendo até traumatiza-lo. Não poderia mais mante-lo alheio sobre o sexo.

- Liluni, ele já tem 17 anos.

- Eu sei . . .

Ela conversava com uma serva idosa, mais tarde, na cozinha, quando outra chega naquele instante:

- Eu . . . queria me deitar com Kakarotto . . . - esta fala ruborizada ao extremo.

Elas olham para a jovem, comprada recentemente.

- Pelo que me falam, quando mestre Bardock retornar, com toda a certeza irá querer me tomar . . . queria ao menos, dar minha virgindade de boa vontade á alguém que eu escolhesse.

- Só tem um pequeno problema, ele é virgem também e provavelmente, se ficassem na cama, não aconteceria nada se dependesse dele, pois nem saberia o que fazer, é ingênuo demais e você deve ter percebido isso, além de gentil, dócil e amavél - a serva mais velha setencia.

- Quando ele perder - fala timidamente.

Derrotada, Liluni decide que ele deveria conhecer "os prazeres da vida" e da qual não era só alimentação. Apesar de falarem que era "um prazer" o sexo, como fora violentada centenas de vezes não considerava "um prazer", mais, sim, com uma tortura. Infelizmente, independente de sua opinião, ele teria que ser ensinado sobre isso e também a somente se deitar com as mulheres se estas quisessem, para que não fosse uma versão Bardock na cama.

Tinha que ser ensinado a respeitar as mulheres na cama, não que ele fosse cruel, ao contrário, era o oposto disso, mas cuidado demais nunca era exagero, afinal, ainda tinha o sangue saiya-jin correndo em suas veias.

- Aceito, mas tem que ser alguém gentil e amoroso com Kakarotto, que o ensine além disso, a respeitar as mulheres também na cama e só deitar com essas, se aceitarem.

- Então, permita-me - uma serva jovem se aproxima - vou ensina-lo e não assusta-lo na cama, por favor, Liluni - uma outra serva chega, Kireiko ( bela filha ), reconhecendo-a como a que salvou a vida de seu filho.

Ela analisa Kireiko, seu olhar e se concentra para analisar seu interior, uma das habilidades de sua raça de ler o "coração" das pessoas, reconhece como sendo verdadeira suas palavras e que tinha uma índole boa, então, suspirando, resignada, fala:

- Sim, tem minha autorização.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após a refeição que podia tranqüilamente alimentar mais de 60 pessoas, devorando-a em um tempo record, Kakarotto liga o comunicador e contata seu pai. Este aparece no visor, com uma cara abatida, o filho pergunta preocupado:

- Tudo bem, chichiue ( senhor meu pai)?

- Claro, só estou de ressaca, abusei da bebida .

Sentia-se feliz em ver que sua cria se preocupava com ele, mas, precisava se afastar do jovem e da escrava para poder retornar ao que era, seu coração estava muito mole e tudo por influência de seu filho, em grande parte e a outra parte, era de Liluni.

- Pai , gostaria de pedir dois escravos para mim.

- Dois?- se supreende - nunca quiz escravos, fico feliz que enfim esteja agindo como qualquer outro saiyajin, muito bom, filho.

Kakarotto fala:

- Uma escrava da cozinha está grávida de uma fêmea e queria ter a cria dela para mim, além de Seisen, como escravo particular.

Bardock observa-o confuso com as escolhas dele.

A fêmea ainda estava no ventre da escrava, era um bebê e o outro, um escravo velho. Será que se entusiasmou a toa? Parecia que seu filho pedia coisas absurdas, pensou que pediria uma fêmea, mas, aí lembrou que ele era virgem.

Sentia-se mal por deixa-lo virgem, devia te-lo levado a um prostíbulo para aprender, pretendia consertar isso quando chegasse, seria a última coisa que faria para ele.

- Tudo bem, que seja . . . mas devo considerar que seu pedido, é no minímo estranho . . . pensara por um momento que me pediria servas jovens.

- Talvez mais tarde.

- Claro, estes te pertencem agora, farei um documento para que seja oficialmente dono deles.

- Obrigado.

- Uma outra coisa filho, soube de sua mestra . . . agora, vá até a Arena, na capital e se inscreva para ser lutador e depois, procure um emprego de guarda-costas entendeu?

- Arena?! Eu sempre assisto essas brigas - fala entusiasmado.

- Ótimo, deve estar familiarizado, agora se cadastre para ser um lutador, será bom para adquirir experiência de luta, poderá ganhar um dinheiro e como guarda-costas, um pouquinho mais.

- Tudo bem, pai, vou fazer isso, a Arena vai dar, mas guarda-costas é mais difícil.

- Pelo menos tente.

- Sim, chichiue.

- Bem, tenho uns assuntos para resolver, até mais.

- Até, espero poder conseguir conversar de novo com o senhor, estava meio difícil contacta-lo.

Aquelas palavras fizeram em seu intímo, Bardock feliz.

Raditz não via há muito tempo, o que mais tinha contato dos seus filhos era Kakarotto e ficava feliz em saber que alguém se importava com ele, mas, era errado demonstrar sentimentalismo, afinal,Liluni já se encarregava disso, de mima-lo e além de que não iria contribuir para isso, afinal, Kakarotto já era adulto, a fase filhote já fora e não deixava de sentir uma leve pontada de tristeza, momentaneamente, por perder a infância deste, mas tal sensação fora fulgaz.

- Não é filhote mais, Kakarotto, sentimentalismo é para os fracos e bebês - fala asperadamente.

- Desculpe . . . - fica desânimado - bem, boa viagem e boa sorte.

Nisso, o jovem vê que o pai desliga o comunicador sem dizer mais nada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Depois da rispidez de seu pai, o jovem havia se recolhido ao seu quarto.

Liluni havia escutado tudo e se dirigu para consola-lo, que chorou com a cabeça no colo dela.

Ele sofria muito, pois era gentil, dócil e amavél demais e infelizmente,dentre os saiyajins, isso não era apreciado, ao contrário, era repurdiado. Portanto, as ações e atos dele eram odiados pela sua raça, mas, felizmente, essa era a natureza dele, de seu coração, ele era ímpar.

Depois de um tempo, adormece.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Acorda a noite e após devorar a comida, se sentindo melhor após desabafar com sua mãe e dormir, se retira para seu quarto, ansioso, pelo treinamento com Seisen que começará amanhã de manhã. Mas, como nunca varava á noite e dormia com uma facilidade incrivél, adormecera e naquele instante dormia a sono alto.

Kireiko entra devagar e fita-o dormindo, este, parecendo uma criança. Lembrava um anjo tendo um corpo sexy esculpido pelos deuses, um contraste magnífico e um espetáculo aprazivél. Muitas vinham apenas para observa-lo dormindo muitas vezes.

Ela senta na cama e acarinha os braços dele que acorda repentinamente e põe-se em pé na cama, pondo-se em posição de defesa, se acalmando em seguida ao ver quem era. Abre um sorriso e pergunta, um tanto sonolento:

- Kireiko? Tudo bem? O que faz aqui?

- Vim ensinar algo à você tenho certeza que apreciará - fala sorrindo, feliz em saber ser a primeira dele.

- Ensinar o que?- ele arqueia a sombrancelha, sem entender.

- Você sabe que os corpos de machos e fêmeas são diferentes né? Quer dizer, dentro da mesma raça ou espécies parecidas.

- São diferentes? Não sabia.

Ela se refaz lentamente da informação, após o choque inicial. Liluni o protegera demais, aquilo seria mais complicado ainda. Então, como não tinha alternativa e por sorte, não era envergonhada, retira suas roupas ficando nua.

Nota que o jovem fitava curioso a anatomia e comenta:

- Ué? È esquisito abaixo da cintura, falta muita coisa.

Ela ri, naquela situação, esperava qualquer comentário, menos esse. Descobriu que seria muito divertido.

- Essa é uma das diferenças, qual outra você vê?

- Hum . . . seus peitos são diferentes.

- Mas são para ser - nisso senta na cama.

- Não vai se vestir ? Kaachan fala que não é certo ficar nú.- diz sem entender o gesto dela.

- Não é preciso, estamos em um quarto . . . - fala sensualmente se aproximando da face inocente.

Ela encosta seus lábios nos dele, que arregala os olhos e se separa dela, falando:

- È úmido.

- Relaxe . . . - retorna ao beijo, dessa vez segurando na nuca dele.

Após um tempo, Kakarotto relaxa e esta aprofunda o beijo, supreendendo-o. Com ele ainda surpreso,se dirige ao pescoço, beijando e sugando levemente o local, fazendo-o inconcientemente fechar os olhos, começando a sentir alguma coisa estranha que nunca sentira antes.

- Qualquer . . . coisa . . . ou algo que sinta . . . me pergunte.

- Sim - fala fraco experimentando sensações até agora desconhecidas para o jovem saiya-jin

Ela pega as mãos dele e põe nas suas costas.

Por um tempo Kakarotto fica parado, sem movimenta-las, então, a jovem acaricia as costas do saiya-jin que faz igual nas costas dela, imitando os movimentos.

Abre os olhos e vê o pescoço dela, começando a fazer a mesma coisa,beijando e sugando o local, por algum motivo, estava se sentindo . . . bem.

Ela geme levemente enquanto sente as mãos musculosas dele em suas costas e os beijos alternados com sucção, ele fazia tudo gentilmente, imitando-a. Esta, sentia um arrepio percorrer suas costas com os atos dele. Ela mordisca o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo-o gemer levemente.

Pega a face dele, cujo orbes estavam fechados e beija mais uma vez.

Ele não podia negar que adorava beijar, desta vez, é ele que aprofunda, fazendo a mesma coisa que ela fez antes. Ela encosta seu corpo no dele que sente-se quente. Ela cessa o beijo e fala, ao sentir que ele estava ficando excitado:

- Vou despi-lo agora . . . relaxe.

- Despir-me? Mas já tomei banho . . . por . .- mas ela o silencia com seus dois dedos nos lábios dele, delicadamente.

- Vou ensinar a você algo prazeroso, mas, só deverá fazer se a fêmea quiser também, compreendeu?

- Tá.

- Não a obrigue.

- Por que faria isso? È horrvél ser obrigado à algo - fala inocentemente.

Ela apenas sorri, nisto, retira a blusa dele para depois com a mão e empurra-lo delicadamente na cama, deitando-o, a qual faz obedientemente. Ele confessa que estava curioso com aquilo tudo e sentia um calor percorrer seu corpo.

Ela pega suas mãos e acaricia os mamilos dele e depois explora com a língua o corpo dele que era desprovido de pêlos, uma caracteristíca dos saiyajins, a ausência de pelos em contraste com a forma oozarus deles, de imensos macacos peludos.

Passeia com as mãos habilidosas e delicadas no corpo talhado de musuclos. Ao levantar a cabeça por instantes, vê a face coberta de luxúria, sem que este mesmo percebesse, sua cauda oscilando preguiçosamente ao lado.

Logo, ela chega até o ventre e retira a calça de maneira sensual. Após retira-las, aperta delicadamente as pernas musculosas, se deleitando com os músculos talhados e pele macia.

Sente que ele relaxa. Observa a cauda e decide testar depois o que acontece se acariciasse ela, pois sabia que se apertasse, eles perdiam sua força, sendo este seu ponto fraco.

Retira a peça íntima dele, notando que o membro já estava desperto.

- Está . . . incomodando - ele fala, observando-o - nunca o vi assim . . .

- Quer que eu alivie? Te garanto que será uma sensação muito boa.- não queria assusta-lo.

- Pode?- olha com a face em misto de luxúria e inocência ao mesmo tempo.

- Confie em mim . . . - fala lânguida, excitada com o tamanho do membro dele_ " é bem dotado . . e como, imagine completamente desperto _", se entusiasma, nunca vira daquele tamanho e sorri marotamente.

Pega no membro dele e começa a acaricia-lo. Kakaroto geme para depois ficar alarmado. Ela se aproxima dele e o beija. Sentindo-o relaxar, retorna ao que iria fazer antes.

- Relaxa . . . não vou machucar, confie em mim . . . será muito prazeroso.

Ele concente com a cabeça, é que se assustou ao ver ela ir com a boca para cima do pênis dele.

A serva começa a acariciar o membro ao mesmo tempo, usando a boca, para dar prazer ao saiyajin. Vê ele jogar a cabeça para trás e arfar de prazer. Conforme avançava na carícia, os gemidos dele aumentavam.

Kakarotto nunca imaginara que existesse tamanho prazer, era uma sensação boa. Sente um fogo tomar seu corpo, vindo de baixo do ventre, entre gemidos:

- Estou . . . sentindo algo . . .

- È normal - retira rapidamente a boca do membro dele , usando agora somenta as carícias. Não demora muito e ele chega ao ápice, soltando um longo gemido e umidecendo os lençóis.

O jovem começa a se recuperar das sensações que lhe invadiram, enquanto sente secretar alguma coisa de seu membro. Ela sobe até o peito dele talhado de músculos e dá leves beijos no tórax e depois na face deste e pergunta:

- O que achou?

- È maravilhoso . . . - fala sorrindo - nunca imaginei que existisse algo assim, só senti um liquído . . .

- Era sêmen . . . você gozou, mas pode falar chegar ao ápice, que é a mesma coisa, mas de uma maneira mais sutil - e toca com a ponta do dedo o nariz dele.

Ela estava "acesa" também, mas, queria ir devagar com ele.

De repente, Kakarotto tem uma ideia e a fita intensamente:

- Posso faze-la se sentir assim também? Queria retribuir - pergunta carinhosamente.

Ela abre um sorriso e fala, docemente, já se excitando, imaginando as mãos másculas dele em seu corpo.

- Claro - nisto deita na cama e o puxa para cima - basta fazer o que fiz com você . . . - fala acarinhando os cabelos negros como a noite, que pontudos, desafiavam a gravidade.

- Mas é diferente lá embaixo- fala inocentemente.

- Quando chegar lá te oriento, tá?

- Obrigado - e sorri.

_" Que sorriso lindo" _, ela pensa.

Inclina sobre o corpo dela e procura os lábios da mesma, aprofundando o beijo. Depois migra seus lábios para o pescoço dela e mordisca o lóbulo, fazendo-a gemer, sorri ao ver que consegue faze-la se sentir "bem" também.

Depois desce ao tórax e avista seus seios fartos.

Estava meio incerto o que fazer, mas ao olhar a face dela, concentindo, pega delicadamente neles, lembrando o quanto as fêmeas eram delicadas e depois, abocanha o mamilo. Não sabia porque mas ao tocar ali despertava-lhe sensações que não conseguia nomear ainda e um cheiro que o inebriava.

Detém-se por um tempo nos seios, fazendo-a gemer. O toque gentil das mãos ao mesmo tempo, firme, fazia-a a jovem ameaçar perder os sentidos, nem mesmo ele percebia, mas a capacidade de aprendizad era incrivél, havia dominado muito rápido, supreendendo-a.

Depois, passa a explorar o corpo dela, o abdômen, as coxas e olha a origem do cheiro, que vinha no meio das pernas, aquele cheiro o seduzia e sentia-se hipnotizado.

Ela vê ele por conta própria se inclinar ao sexo dela e decide não falar nada. Sabia que eles tinham um olfato apurado e o cheiro de sexo o excitara, devia estar bem forte. Sabia que agora ele estava agindo instintivamente.

Ele beija a femilidade e esta sente uma descarga elétrica percorrer seu corpo, enquanto, em contrapartida, ele sente seus instintos aflorarem, ela fala arfando:

- Explore . . . com a . . . língua e . . . ahhh . . . os dedos . . . Kakarotto - fala segurando nos lençóis, enquanto se contorcia.

Ouvia a voz dela longe, estava sentindo que seu corpo agia como se já soubesse o que fazer, mas, não deixa de escuta-la e faz o que ela fala, seus instintos concordando.

Explorava o sexo dela e provava do gosto, aprazivél para seu paladar. Afasta os grandes lábios e explora, sedento e curioso. Sentia o corpo dela tremer e sabia que era de prazer, afinal, ele também tremera assim e ouvia os sons que saiam dos lábios enquanto percebia esta se contorcendo. Ficou aliviado em saber que conseguia dar prazer, assim como ela fez com ele.

O saiya-jin sente as contrações no sexo dela aumentarem e o cheiro se intensificar, para logo após sentir o liquído em sua boca, enquanto ouve-a gemer longamente, relaxando em seguida, arfando.

Estava aliviado em ser capaz de retribuir o prazer que ela lhe deu. Aproxima-se do rosto e a beija, compartilhando seu gosto, enquanto sente seu membro latejar, percebe que os batimentos cardíacos dela voltavam ao normal.

- Consegui faze-la se sentir bem?

- Sim . . . - acaricia preguiçosamente seus cabelos negros espetados.

- O que você teve ?- estava curioso com aquilo que presenciou.

- Foi um orgasmo, um dos mais intensos que já tive . . . seus instintos são bons - ela sorri e vê ele orgulhoso - sempre deixe as mulheres umidas lá para facilitar o ato sexual, entendeu Kakarotto?

- Ato sexual?- olha sem entender.

- Já vai descobri o que é, esse liquido nosso lubrifica e facilita a penetração . . . - fala acariciando gentilmente a face aturdida dele

- Penetração? Penetrar com que?- arqueia a sombrancelha sem entender, confuso.

Ela sorri e então, o empurra para cima do corpo dela, posicionando-o entre suas pernas. Beija-o longamente e depois fala, com a face levemente rosada:

- Bem, consiste em "entrar " dentro de mim com seu pênis . . . inicialmente lento e depois aumentando a velocidade gradativamente conforme sua parceira se acostuma com o ato . . . seja gentil.

- Velocidade?

- Entenderá.

- Aonde entro?- fala com a voz rouca.

- Vou conduzir com minha mão - fala com a voz carregada de desejo, imaginando ele dentro dela, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Ela pega no membro dele e posiciona-o, depois fala:

- Pode entrar . . . .

O saiyajin cerra os olhos, sentindo o calor e a umidade envolver seu membro, conforme entra, desencadeando sensações que o norteavam _" é apertado e quente . . . mas tão bom . . . ",_ pensa.

- Devagar . . . ahhhh ! - mesmo lubriifcada e já experiente, sentia que não era fácil, o membro dele era muito grande.

- Estou te machcuando ? - sente seus sentidos voltarem momentaneamente, sentindo-a tensa.

- Não, já sou experiente . . . e que é muito grande e grosso, tem que ir com calma, só isso, está muito afobado.- fala fracamente, entregue ao prazer que sentia com o membro pulsante dele dentro dela.

- Desculpe . . . vou mais devagar . . . - beija os lábios dela, enquanto aprofunda, gradativamente, pois não queria machuca-la.

- Agora se movimente . . . para frente e para . . . trás, lentamente, só acerele . . . depois de . . . algum tempo - fala entre gemidos.

Ele segue as orientações dela e compreendendo quando aumentar a velocidade, nisto, um calor intenso se apodera dele, sendo agora este puro instinto com o odor impregnado naquele ambiente o "atiçando", agora, agia com a face coberta de pura luxúria para com o sexo feminino.

Sentia esta se contorcer e gemer, seus gemidos aumentarem gradativamente assim como seus movimentos de estocadas dentro dela, sentindo sua mente nublada e focado unicamente . . . em prazer.

Sentia um fogo liquído em seu abdômen, gemendo também com a cabeça enterrada na curva do pescoço dela, acariciando seus seios e mordiscando a pele dela, inspirando o perfume acetinado da delicada epiderme, saindo e entrando o mais rápido que podia, em movimentos frenéticos, sendo correspondido pela mesma, que gemia e arfava, acariciando as costas musculosas dele, alternando com apertar quando sentia o prazer toma-la.

Novamente, sente ela ter um orgasmo, o liquído dela em seu membro, enquanto a serva se contorce de prazer, ao mesmo tempo, que ele levanta a cabeça , com os olhos cerrados e com um longo gemido, chega ao ápice, inundando-a com sua essência, deitando o corpo em cima dela.

Sentia a respiração e batimentos cardíacos de ambos se acalmando, com ele ainda dentro dela, tendo seus cabelos acarinhados pelas mãos delicadas, relaxando e suspirando de contentamento, nunca se sentiu assim, fora formidavél, não imaginava ser tão prazeroso assim.

- Foi incrivél ! - ele se exalta, sorrindo.

- Isto que fizemos chama-se sexo, quando for feito com amor, é "fazer amor", um termo mais romântico, o que nós fizemos foi sexo, apenas.

- Tá . . .

- Me pergunto o que acontece se mexer em sua cauda.

- Minha cauda? - ergue-a ,fitando-a em sua mão.

- Sim.

- Bem, ela é bem sensivél sabe . . . não sei o que acontece.

- Se eu apertar, você perde suas forças, isso eu sei.- ela fala triunfante - eis o ponto fraco de vocês, saiyajins, a maior fonte de seu poder é sua maior fraqueza, precisam da cauda para se transformarem em Oozarus né?

- Como sabe disso?- fita atônito.

- Segredo . . . - e sorri.

Pega a cauda dele gentilmente, que pergunta, ressabiado:

- Pretende aperta-la?- confessava que não o agradava ter pessoas pegando em sua cauda felpuda.

- Não, bobo, por que? Quero acarinha-la.- admira a cauda dele que recuara de seus mãos.

- Por que?

- Curiosidade . . . posso, Kakarotto?- pede com os olhos brilhantes.

Kakarotto observa-a, estudando-na.

Saiyajins eram um tanto melindrosos quando o assunto era a cauda, mas, não via mal nenhum nela toca-lo, se era só isso. Decide deixar.

Feliz, pega na cauda dele gentilmente, para não aperta-la, admirando-a e depois acariciando-a, desde criança quis pegar na cauda de um, achava legal, mas nunca tivera oportunidade, os saiyajins protegiam suas caudas a muito custo.

Decide realiza movimentos sutis para relaxa-lo, pois sentia-o tenso.

O saiyajin sente sua mente vaguear, enquanto ronrona, inclinando a cabeça para trás, sentindo-se bem.

A jovem sorri, nunca imaginava esse efeito na cauda deles. Começa a aumentar a velocidade das carícias e vê surpesa o membro dele "despertar" novamente e com facilidade, o efeito era praticamente instantanêo, acarinhar a cauda dele o deixava excitado.

Os gemidos dele aumentam e então,vê que a face estava carregada de luxúria. Sorri, percebia que não ficariam só naquilo e que ele tomaria a inciativa, o olhar deste estava um pouco diferente de antes.

Ele sente a mente dele viajar, uma onda de desejo o invade, tudo o que pensa é em toma-la novamentee ouvira gemer sobre seus cuidados.

Supresa, vê ele beijando-a com luxúria, aprofundando e explorando com a lingua a boca dela, acariciando de maneira hábil o corpo, sedento, via na face dele a mais pura luxúria e os olhos destes tomados por uma leve perícula rubra, de fato, compreendera que aquele movimento na cauda dele havia despertado os instintos dele, estava agora curiosa em como agira.

Subitamente, fazendo-a dar um gritinho de surpresa, vira-a de costas para ele, sentindo este deitar-se em cima dela, enquanto com uma das mãos acaricia o sexo, mordiscando e lambendo a pele em cima da espinha dela, arrancando gemidos desta.

Sentiu agora que aquele já não era Kakarotto, era apenas um saiyajin despertando sua libido, puro desejo, embora sentisse que não ele não entregara sua mente por completo, mantinha um resquício de consciência de seus atos e compreendia que aquela posição com certeza à eles era mais aprazivél.

Ela sorri e geme, conforme ele acaricia o sexo dela, percorrendo a pele acetinada com os lábios e mãos. Então, se posiciona, começando a penetra-la.

Kireiko se agarra aos lençoís, gemendo cada vez mais intensamente, conforme ele ganha terreno dentro desta. Ele geme ao enfiar tudo nela, enquanto esta dá um leve grito e treme levemente, apertando os lençóis em suas mãos.

O saiya-jin morde levemente o ombro dela.

Usando as mãos, ergue-a, deixando de quatro, enquanto aumenta gradativamente as estocadas, fazendo-a suar e tremer em cada uma das estocadas dele, gemendo intensamente mesclando com uns gritinhos quando este entrava nela um pouco mais profundamente, via o sorriso dele de luxúria e o som rouco. Dentre os gemidos dele, emitia alguns leves rosnados.

Após um tempo, com os gemidos dela se intensificando e os dele, ambos chegam ao ápice, enquanto este rosna audivelmente, um rosnado de prazer total.

Após isso, sentindo-a ofegante, a deita, recobrando sua consciência aos poucos, quando a abraça, já retornara ao normal. Fita a jovem com preocupação:

- A machuquei? - orava para que não a tivesse machucado, embora tivesse se contido e muito.

- Não . . . - sorri a ele, cansada, levando a mão para a face dele, acarinhando-a- mas devo confessar . . . isso da cauda me supreendeu . . .

- A mim também . . . senti minha mente longe e era mais puro desejo naquela hora.

- Foi muito bom . . . quando for com uma virgem, seja delicado, igual fiz com você, com bastante carinho e gentileza, além de muito cuidado, tá?

Ele confirma com acabeça;

- E você, o que achou . . . - quando olha para ele vê que ele dormiu.

Ela revira os olhos, pensando "_ como pode dormir tão rapidamente em uma conversa ?", _suspirando, o abraça, encostando sua cabeça no torax deste talhado de músculos, inspirando profundamente e sentindo-se plena.

Observa que a cauda dele havia repousando em sua cintura. Então, sorri docemente, entregando-se ao sono, após cobrir ambos com a colcha.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Antes de comentar desse capitulo, comentarei do outro:

Na cena do "dom" que Liluni deu á ele. Tinha referências do anime, aqui estão elas:

Vamos a um jogo de descobrir as referências do anime, eis o trecho:

"Nisso, ela se concentra, seus cabelos esvoaçam por um vento que não existia e que se condensa, formando uma espécie de nuvem dourada que rodeia-a e logo depois, passa a envolver o jovem saiyajin em uma forma espiralada, fazendo-o levitar alguns centimetros do chão. Esta mesma nuvem assume a forma de um dragão de corpo verde comprido escamoso, um par de chifres e olhos vermelhos. Após algum tempo, sua coloração se torna dourada, olhos vermelhos brilham ao assumir essa coloração.

Na mente de Kakaroto, ele nota estar nu e vê o dragão verde tornando-se dourado, sobrevoando nos céus dourados. Nota estar na superficie de um lago, que reflete quando ele olha, ele na forma oozaru.

Olha para o alto e estende a mão para o dragão, que permite que seja tocado no focinho, nisso, uma luz dourada intensa o envolve, percebe que a luz se intensifica, mas não fica cego, consegue ver através dela e nota o dragão repousando em cima de uma esfera dourada, enorme, estando sereno.

Ainda nú, corre até o dragão, olha em volta e está em um deserto, mas, continua correndo, mas não consegue alcançar o dragão que o fita com os olhos agora verdes. Escuta uma voz que ressoa nos céus como trovão _" Desiste antes de tentar, nada é impossivél, jovem, liberte sua mente das incertezas e conseguirá o que deseja, nasceu destino a ter um grande poder e fazer feitos memoravéis ", _olha e vê que é o dragão que fala.

Kakarotto fecha os olhos e se concentra, a criatura estava certa. Com os olhos fechados ele se concentra, analisando seu próprio interior, enchendo-se de confiança, passando a acreditar piamente nas palavras da criatura.

Precisava libertar sua mente das incertezas. Nisto, ao reabri-los, passa a correr, mas, incrivelmente, alcança o dragão. Ele se aproxima da esfera e vê seu reflexo nele, mas, vê um oozaru castanho virando dourado, nisto, sente o chão sumir e cair na água de antes.

O oozaru dourado está de frente à ele e nota que este passa a encolher, assumindo a forma de um homem com pelagem vermelha, não consegue ver a face dele, pois está de costas. Apoia a mão no ombro deste, que vira. Nisso, ele some e aparece o dragão, vê este mudar de cor, ficando vermelho, envolvendo -o espiralmente e sente-se sonolento.

Ao reabrir os olhos, nota que tudo pareceu um sonho, embora parecesse bem real.

Liluni está ofegante no chão, para depois levantar a face e fita-lo pasma. Viu o poder oculto dele e que ajudou a despertar, agora, era tudo com ele, se treinasse ficaria muito poderoso, nunca imaginou alguém ter um nivél desses de poder oculto. Rezava somente para que conseguisse nem que fosse 1/4 desse poder para proteger o filho dela como ele prometeu.

Ele se aproxima dela, preocupado, a pegando no colo e depositando-a na cama, ao vê-la cansada. Senta no chão ao lado da cama.

- Tudo bem mãe? Fui eu que causei isso? - pergunta preocupado.

- Estou bem filho, você não causou nada e que somente tinha lido na teoria há anos atrás - mente, pois de fato, tal nivél de poder, inconciente, a obrigou a se esforçar muito e a gravidez não ajudava.

Ele vê lágrimas formarem-se nos olhos dela.

- Desculpe-me filho! -e la chora compulsivamnete de repente - me deixei levar por minhas experiências com saiyajins e não lhe dei o dom, meu coração queria, mas infelizmente, só escutei minha mente . . . por isso ficou perto da morte, quase perco mais um filho novamente.

Ela queria se desculpar desde que ele chegou ferido, mas, aconteceu muitas coisas, mas, agora, enfim se desculpava. O saiya-jin viu a dor dela e aquilo o feria mais do que qualquer golpe, desta vez, ele a ampara nos braços e fala, sorrindo:

- Sei de seu passado, o quanto sofreu, não a culpo . . . como posso? È minha qurerida mãe, agora pare de chorar ou ficarei triste também . . . por favor.

- Tudo bem - ela sorri, mas, vê a feição dele tristonha.

- O que foi, Kakarotto?- ela pergunta precupada.

- Espero ter um poder oculto, mas, não posso depender disso, tenho que treinar e ficar mais forte para defende-la e meu irmãozinho - ele põe a mão no ventre dela.

- Por acaso, apareceu algum guia ?

- Guia ? - fita-a confuso.

- No dom, quando a pessoa tem, o guia surge e pode assumir qualquer forma, comumente, a que é adaptavél a natureza interna do ser.

Ele pensa e fala:

- Apareceu uma criatura, senti como se me guiasse, orientasse, até falou.

Ela fica de olhos abertos, o seu filho era incrivél, o fato do "guia" falar, comprova que ele possuía poderes imensos."

Respostas :

A nuvem dourada tirei da kintoun, quem percebeu?

O dragão, obviamente, foi de Shen Long. Quando este fica dourado fiz alusão a forma supersaiya-jin. Por que o dragão dourado? Pois as Dragon balls sempre estão presentes no anime e na primeira fase de Dragon ball e a última, foram as maiores disputas por elas, delas surge Shen Long, então, este é perfeito para ser o guia de Kakarotto, pois no anime, a vida e destino de Goku está ligado ao Deus Dragão.

Ele nú, pois intitula o nascimento dele, no caso, seu destino desde que nascera . Nossa, poético, né?

O deserto, no caso no anime, foi onde Goku conheceu Yamcha e Pual, este, descobriu o ponto fraco dele e conseguiu salvar Bulma, quando descobriram ( no deserto novamente, mais precisamente, no castelo de Pilaf) o segredo da transformação dele em macaco gigante ( oozaru).

" . . . ressoa nos céus como trovão . . . " - quando Goku foi conhecer Kamisama, usando a niyoubou( bastão mágico), ele tem que atravessar nuvens carregadas de eletricidade e trovões que o atingem, lá no Templo de Kamisama, é onde desenvolve seus grandes poderes atuais e habilidades com Ki. Mais do que perfeito para simular a busca e conhecimento do poder.

A esfera, logicamente, alusão as esferas do dragão, ainda mais com este tendo seu corpo apoiado em cima dela.

A forma Oozaru refletida, pois, os saiyajins se transformam em oozarus ( achando que essa informação era desnecessária , gomen, minnasan)

Já quanto a água, fiz alusão a um espelho, refletindo o poder interior de Kakarotto. Qaundo some, ele vê si mesmo ficando dourado, como se unisse o presente e futuro, com o oozaru dourado assumindo a aparência humana, com pelagem, clara indicação da transformação em supersaiyajin 4, quando ele tenta ver, não consegue ver melhor, pois, afinal, ele desconhece o seu real poder oculto e seu destino, ser o primeiro, além de alcançar supersaiyajin, a ser supersaiyajin 4, antes de qualquer um.

O dragão vermelho, seu "guia", indicando o poder supersaiya-jin 4.

Sim, isto de guia, me baseei nos guias espirituais que os indígenas designam. XDDDDDDD

Que acharam?

Agora, retornando ao comentário deste capítulo, Primeira vez:

Bardock sente que está perdendo seu orgulho e tenta a todo custo, recupera-lo em sua totalidade . . . tenho pena dele, se entregar ao orgulho e perder a felicidade . . . Tadinho do Kakarotto.

A Arena me baseei na Arena dos gladiadores ^ ^

Na cena hentai, procurei colocar sobre o ponto de vista de Kakarotto e não de Kinya. Afinal, ele era virgem e estava perdendo, além de ser um dos personagens principais, devo confessar que é a primeira vez que coloco os pensamentos e sensações de um personagem masculino, só tinha feito até agora com feminino, espero ter ficado bom.

Outra coisa quero falar , pois quando faço UA, procuro não descaracterizar os personagens, tenho esse cuidado, para essa fic em particular, me preocupei demais com o Goku ( Kakarotto), para que este fosse o mais próximo possivél do Goku no anime, que graças à pancada na cabeça quando bebê e Son Gohan, seu avô, o deixaram gentil e amavél.

Mas, agora, como faria em Bejiita, para que lembrasse o do anime e não tivesse orgulho saiyajin? Não foi fácil, não queria por ele simplesmente daquele jeito sem uma explicação por trás, ainda mais para essa fic sobre o passado dele e de Bardock.

Talvez, em sua natureza profunda, desde que nascera, era diferente dos saiyajins e precisava trabalhar com muito cuidado, daí, tive a ídeia dele ter sido criado por uma escrava e com contato freqüente com os servos e um afastamento dos saiya-jins e sua cultura.

Afasta-lo deles foi fácil, afinal, com um poder baixo destes, qual saiya-jin iria querer o filho junto de um fraco destes? Mesmo entre os terceira classe? Quem diria os de segunda e primeira classe?

E graças á ele não conseguir entrar em nenhuma academia ou à "escola" dos saiya-jins, contribuiu e muito para que a natureza saiya-jin fosse reprimida em seus primeiros anos de vida até a adolescência, principalmente a infância, fase de crescimento importante, onde a personalidade começa a ser definida, claro, não perdeu sua paixão pelas batalhas, pois é algo instintivamente forte no sangue saiyajin, para ser ignorado.

Mesmo assim, não seria igualzinho ao do anime, pelo menos, queria que chegasse o mais próximo possivél. Eu consegui? O que acham?

Resposta :

Sammya : Yo!

Fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa fanfic também XDDDDDDDDDD

Fico feliz em saber que vai acompanhar as duas até o final ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelo review

bjos


	5. Treinamento

Kakarotto começa a treinar com Eichiteki , tendo a ajuda de Kireiko.

Cap. 5 - Treinamento

Nota antes da fanfic: mudei o nome Seisen para Eichiteki( numa tradução literal : gota da sabedoria), não gostei de Seisen, é que confesso que não pensava que seria um personagem que cresceria nessa fanfic e tivesse um papel tão importante, então, agora dei à ele um nome digno de sua importância, principalmente para o Kakarotto .

E coloquei Kireiko ( bela filha) como filha deste.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na manhã seguinte, Kireiko desperta e nota que Kakarotto ainda dormia como uma criança percebendo em seguida a cauda dele em sua cintura. Sorrindo, acarinha a cauda felpuda, fazendo-no ronronar.

Ela se levanta e prepara o banho, depositando essências na água e após tudo estar preparado, sorrindo marotamente, retorna para a cama para despertar o saiya-jin adormecido.

Com as mãos delicadas, acaricia o tórax dele enquanto mordia o lábio inferior _" que corpo bom . . . " _e se aproximando do ouvido dele, fala com a voz doce:

- Acorde, dorminhoco.

Nota que ele abre os olhos e enquanto espreguiça estica a cauda como um gato. Após coçar os olhos, observa-a e sorri:

- Ohayou, Kireiko.

- Ohayou, Kakarotto. Como dormiu?

- Bem - exibe seu sorriso caracteristíco.

- Que acha de nos banharmos?- sorri maliciosamente, acariciando a cauda dele, mas não muito, apenas o suficiente para desperta-lo.

- Mmmmm . . . - vê satisfeita ele ronronar levemente.

Cessa o movimento e nota que ele olhava para ela com desejo.

È supreendida agradavelmente quando ele a pega no colo, sorrindo ao perceber o banho preparado. Percebe que era Kakarotto. A leve carícia na cauda não despertara o lado saiyajin dele, pelo menos, não completamente.

Entra com a jovem e começa a acariciar o corpo desta, explorando-o com suas mãos fortes, mas gentis ao mesmo tempo, investigando a boca dela com a sua língua, se deliciando com o sabor.

Ela sente descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo com as carícias certeiras de seu mestre. A meia chikyuu-jin passa a explora as costas dele musculosas com paixão e luxúria, sedenta para senti-lo dentro e nisto começa a escutar leves rosnados dele.

Kakarotto toma um dos mamilos e saboreia lentamente, mordiscando levemente, arrancando gemidos desta enquanto "brinca" com o outro. Sua cauda esfregava as pernas dela em movimentos sensuais, para depois mudar para sua feminilidade.

O contato da cauda peluda levemente com o sexo da fêmea faz com que emita um gritinho com a surpresa. A cauda acariciava abaixo de seu ventre com maestria. Ficara admirada, descobrira outra utilidade para a cauda, era como se ele tivesse 3 mãos.

A cauda continuava executando movimentos sensuais, estimulando-a ainda mais e fazendo-a gemer intensamente.

Quando Kakarotto muda seus lábios para o pescoço dela, ela mordisca o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo-o gemer. Escuta a respiração pesada dele e rosnados leves, quando apertava a pele dele ou tocava em pontos sensivéis de seu corpo.

O saiyajin mordisca a pele do pescoço realizando pequenas sucções, fazendo-a se deliciar em agonia.

As mãos dele passam a explorar o corpo dela enquanto os dentes roçam na pele delicada dos mamilos, arrancando um gritinho dela, que tremia e arfava com as carícias daquele macho sedento. Agora, ficara momentaneamente na dúvida se era só Kakarotto ou o efeito da cauda.

O saiyajin estava feliz em dar prazer á ela. Ontem a noite, após conhecer o sexo e conseguir dar prazer à jovem, sentiu-se confiante para tentar algumas coisas que vinham a sua mente e ficara feliz em ver que agradara ela.

Sentia seu membro latejar, sedento para toca-la e senti-la. Mas, queria primeiro faze-la chegar ao prazer, o que não tarda a acontecer.

Ele move sua cauda para as pernas, apertando levemente a coxa dela e com uma das mãos explora o inteiror úmido, sentindo as contrações deste, em breve, ela chegaria ao orgasmo.

O jovem entra com dois dedos e acaricia-a internamente e ao mesmo tempo, mordiscando o lóbulo dela. Com a administração dele, Kireiko tem não só um orgasmo, mas múltiplos quando a cauda dele retorna ao sexo dela, entrando apenas a pontinha e as mãos a acariciando seus seios.

Kakarotto sorri ao vê-la se recuperar e implorando á ele, vendo que ele não entrava nela:

- Por favor, Kakarotto, quero senti-lo dentro de mim . . . - fala carregada de desejo, imaginando o membro bem dotado dele dentro dela.

- Te darei o que quer - fala com luxúria e entra nela de uma vez só, arrancando um gritinho da fêmea.

Ele começa a se movimentar nela, encostado com as costas desta na borda da espaçosa banheira. A água se movimentava no embalo dos corpos, seguindo o ritmo destes, que cada vez mais ficavam frenéticos enquanto ela se acostumava gradativamente com o pênis dele.

O saiyajin enfiava o mais fundo que podia em estocadas potentes que a faziam tremer de prazer e gemer loucamente. Rosnados leves podiam se escutados oriundos do jovem, que explorava a pele dela com seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos seguravam a cintura delicada. A cauda acariciava as coxas dela dando leves apertos.

Mordiscou a orelha dela, arrancando lamúrias da mesma.

Após minutos, ela chega ao orgasmo novamente ao mesmo tempo que Kakarotto chega ao apíce, inclinando a cabeça para trás e liberando sua essência nela.

Ficam abraçados com ele dentro dela por alguns minutos até que os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração retornarem ao normal, em ambos.

O saiya-jin deita sua cabeça no tórax delicado, abraçado á ela e sua cauda abraçando-na na cintura com esta acarinhando seus cabelos negros que sempre desafiavam a gravidade, mas agora estavam rebaixados pela água.

Após um tempo, ela fala:

- Kakarotto?

- Mmm - fala mole, o calor do corpo dela fazia-o ficar sonolento.

- Não vai dormir heim? Não quero virar uma ameixa - e ri seguido por um cacarejo do saiyajin que a observa com um olhar doce.

Ela fica aquecida com o olhar dele, agora gentil, antes, durante o ato, encontrava-se carregado de luxúria.

- Não tomamos banho ainda- e sorri, delimitando a face dele com os dedos delicadamente.

Ele faz o mesmo com os lábios dela e os beija docemente, enquanto a fêmea abraça a nuca dele. Após algum tempo se separam, finalizando com rápidos selinhos.

- Eu esfrego suas costas e você a minha, o que acha?- e sorri, se fastando e pegando o sabonete em formato circular.

- Tudo bem . . . mas que acha de ensaboarmos um ao outro?- ela fala observando- retornar com o sabonete.

- Mas, se fizermos isso, faremos sexo de novo - ele fala um pouco exasperado.

- Não gosta de sexo? Não gosta de me ter?- ela pergunta triste, começando a ficar com os olhos marejados.

- Não é isso . . . - fala gentilmente, acariciando a face dela delicadamente - é que tenho treino hoje com seu pai e estou muito excitado para começar logo esse treinamento, por isso . . .

- È só por isso? - faz beicinho.

- Claro! A noite podemos nos banhar e eu vou precisar, ainda mais, depois de uma sessão de treino.

- Farei massagem em você então, que acha?

- Obrigado, vou precisar.

Nisto, cada um ensaboa seu próprio corpo.

Kireiko esta chateada queria tê-lo de novo, confessava que seu corpo viciara nele.

O toque delicado repleto de gentileza, mas forte e sensual ao mesmo tempo, faziam-na vibrar, Kakarotto estava se tornando um amante espetacular e acima de tudo, respeitoso com as fêmeas.

Cada um ensaboa as costas do outro e ela inclusive ensaboa a cauda dele, que só deixara, desde que ela prometesse não atiça-lo. Ao ouvir a promessa, deixou-a tocar na cauda dele que ensaboa e depois o lava.

De repente, vê ele sorri marotamente, quando vira ficando de frente para ela e com as palmas das mãos, espirra água nela que se defende. Sorrindo, fala, fingindo seriedade:

- Quer guerra de água, né? Pois terá!

Nisto, começam uma guerra de água, rindo muito, com ela muito feliz, pois há tempos não brincava assim. Kakarotto além de um excelente amante, desde pequeno, sempre queria que as pessoas á sua volta se sentissem bem.

Liluni sorriu ao entrar no quarto e ouvir a guerra de água deles, seu filho se divetindo igual a uma criança. Ela retira os lençois e troca, levando o lençol sujo para lavar.

Após alguns minutos, eles se levantam da banheira e Kireiko se troca, enquanto que Kakarotto ia se vestir com a jovem assistindo o espetáculo aprazivél. Ele olha e nota que tem uma roupa diferente.

Ele ergue e vê que lembra uma camiseta sem manga, laranja,uma outra camisa azul escuro com uma manga que cobrira um pouco mais seu ombro,uma calça laranja fechada do tornozelo, uma faixa azul, e outras duas faixa da mesma cor que possivelmente eram colocadas no pulso, pelo tamanho. Na espécie de camiseta, vê um círculo e um desenho esquisito.

- Kakarotto . . . - uma serva entra e vê ele nú, seu coraçaõ acerela e fica com a face rubra.

Kireiko sorri e fala:

- Parece um deus né?

- Com certeza - ela observa-o de cima para baixo, as costas talhadas de musculos, a bunda delimitada, as coxas e braços musculosos

Quando ele se vira para ver quem era, a serva que entrara, leva as mãos aos lábios , susurrando:

- Meu deus! - admira-o embaixo da cintura.

- Uma perfeição né?- Kireiko sorri.

- Perfeito . . .

Ele fita as duas sem entender e então, pergunta:

- Hã . . . . o que queria?

Ela se refaz da visão aprazivél. Podia ficar horas perdida em pensamentos analisando aquele corpo que parecia esculpido pelos deuses, junto com a face de beleza ingênua e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

- È . . . sobre as roupas . . . - fala nervosa, passando a desviar o olhar.

- Tudo bem? - ele se aproxima preocupado ao vê-la rubra.

- Ela está bem Kakarotto - Kireiko fala - apenas fique aí que vou ajuda-la.

Ele concente com a cabeça, olhando as duas, curioso.

- Vire-se de costas para falar. - nisso orienta a jovem serva.

- Hai - nisto ela se vira e fala, agora, se acalmando sem a visão maravilhosa - essa roupa diferente será . . . usada no seu treino com Eichitekisan, ele vai te ensinar a vestir, enquanto isso, é para ir com sua roupa e armadura antiga.

- Obrigado!

Nisto, ele se troca e as duas passam a olhar o espetáculo. A que entrara, pergunta à Kireiko:

- Você o teve por uma noite?

- Uma noite e agora de manhã na banheira . . . - fala contando com os dedos na frente dela.

- Uau! Que inveja!- ela fala mordendo o lábio inferior, observando os músuclos dele em movimento enquanto vestia a indumentária saiyajin.

- Hoje a noite, sou eu de novo com ele . . . - fala triunfante.

- Fominha . . . - a outra fala - não é justo ter ele só para você - fala chorosa.

- Tá, eu libero ele amanhã, chata . . . - fala aborrecida.

- Acho que teremos que fazer escala - e nisto, ambas riem.

Kakarotto que terminara de se vestir, as observa sem entender, estava tão entretido imaginando como seria o treinamento, que não ouvira elas conversando. Nisto,vê sua mãe com a face séria, fulminando ambas as servas com o olhar. Agora é que ele não entedia mais nada.

- Filho, o café da manhã está pronto - e força um sorriso para seu filho enquanto concentra sua ira nelas.

- Ôba! - nisto, corre até a mãe e a beija no rosto, descendo em seguida, afobado, podendo ser escutada a voz alegre dele - comida!!!!!!!

Ela sorri, adorava esse lado criança nele.

Depois, irada, se volta para as duas que se encolhem, gritando:

- Não vai haver escala! Ele não é um prostituto!- gospe as palavras ente os dentes, indo para cima delas como uma leoa possesa.

- Calma Liluni! Ninguém vai obriga-lo! Ele decidirá, nos prometemos.- Kireiko fala tentando amansar a fera á sua frente que as fitava com ira no olhar.

- È verdade, estavamos brincando . . . não viu que a gente riu? Relaxa, não é bom para o bebê.

Ela inspira profundamente e expira, acalmando-se. Então, Kirieko se aproxima pondo a mão no ombro dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Sei como fazer para incentivar a libido dele e não vou falar a ninguém, prometo.

A outra não escuta e fica aborrecida com isso.

- Promete?- Liluni pergunta.

- Prometo, Kakarotto não será usado para satisfação de nós servas, assim como ele nos respeita , o respeitaremos, ensinarei a ele como abordar uma mulher e ver se ela corresponde para se deitar com ela, que acha?

Liluni acente com a cabeça mais tranqüila.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após o café da manhã, Kakarotto encontra Eichiteki, que encontrava-se em posição meditativa na sala de treino.

- Yo! Sensei( mestre)

- Ohayou, Kakarotto, está entusiasmado?- pergunta vendo a face alegre dele.

- Claro! Mal vejo a hora de começar o treinamento!- fala feliz com sua cauda abanando.

- Sou um mestre severo, já adianto . . . além de que treinaremos essa sua cauda também, não é indicado em uma batalha perder as forças caso alguém a segure.

- Hã? Como sabe da minha cauda ? - fita surpreso sua própria cauda.

- Acredite, são muitos que conhecem esse segredo dos saiyajins, quem quisera minha raça ter descoberto há tempos . . . teríamos tido grande chance de vencermos .- fala pesaroso momentaneamente.

- Sinto . . . - o jovem fala tristemente.

- Kakarotto - ele fala em tom gentil, se levantado e pondo a mão no ombro do jovem, que o olha- não me lembro de ter tido "sua raça", ou disse?- olha pra o jovem com um olhar bondoso.

- Não disse . . . mas, eu sou um . . .

- Ninguém escolhe nascer em qual raça quer, pelo menos é o que eu acredito, és um saiyajin, de fato, mas seu coração não, impossivél querer compara-lo aos demais, é diferente, bondoso, gentil, amavél, não o culpo nem nunca farei isso, não tem o por que de se desculpar.

- Mas . . . - ele tenta argumentar, porém, é silenciado pelo olhar de Seisen.

- Já disse . . . agora, não se culpe . . . bem - esfrega as mãos - vamos treina-lo, não só o que vocês fazem, mas treinaremos a mente e o corpo, unindo-os e conseguindo maximizar o poder . . . mas antes - se vira ao jovem e vê a roupa que ele deu nas mãos dele.

- Ah! Isto foi o senhor que me deu, obrigado - Kakaroto estende a veste.

- Se troque por favor, a armadura dará uma sensação falsa de segurança e isto inconcientemente o fará abaixar a guarda, mesmo que seja por milésimos de segundos.

- O que é esse desenho no círculo.

- Um kanji, uma escrita em minha terra natal, é Saru ( macaco), usei esse quando era discípulo e por sorte, estava usando-o quando fui abduzido, com a ajuda de todos conseguimos recriar o dogi onde estava rasgado.

Ele se troca, enquanto o velho escravo explica:

- Este é chamado dogi, que também quer dizer 'caminho' em meu planeta, a Terra, isto é gi, haori e estes são munhequeiras . . . - e vai explicando.

- Terra?- ele pergunta após se trocar.

- Sim, chamado de planeta azul, distante daqui, fui abduzido por aliens que depois me venderam onde passei de mão em mão, até chegar aqui . . . Kireiko é minha filha, por sorte, fomos comprados juntos.

- E a mãe dela?

- Vendida a outro saiyajin . . . nunca mais a vimos e . . .

- Consegue sentir esse tal de Ki,né?- Kakaroto pergunta tendo uma ideia.

- Sim, mas porque?- não entende.

- Kireiko também?

- Ela também, mas, porque?

- Simples, se ganhar a Arena, usarei o dinheiro e comprarei a mãe dela, não importa com quem esteja e juntarei vocês, que acha? Eu dou minha palavra que farei isso imediatamente após a vitória, pois terei dinheiro, agora, não teria como pagar, aí sentindo seu ki, a acharemos.

Eichiteki fica boquiaberto, ele era muito gentil e generoso, queria reuni-los. Sente-se feliz, via a verdade em suas palavras. Sem sombra de dúvida ele era único.

- Kireiko - ele chama a filha dele que surge, sorrindo.

- Yo! - Kakarotto cumprimenta.

- A mãe dela pertence a raça shinyoujyutsu ( mágica da mente, numa tradução literal), e que possuí certas habilidades, como manipular os objetos, não sendo ilusão, sendo realidade e modificar, inclusive, um local, mas não são todas da raça que possuem essa habilidade, muitos poucos, por sorte, a mãe dela tinha e ela herdou.

- È verdade -e sorri - o que quer otou ( maneira bem informal de se referir ao pai)

?

- Aumente o peso das roupas de Kakarotto, no caso o gi, munhequeiras e botas, cada um pesando 20 kilos.

- 20 kilos cada? Dará 100 kilos no total - ela olha boquiaberta para ele, que confirma.

- 100 kilos?- Kakarotto arregala os olhos, exasperado, para depois sorri - tudo bem - tranqüilo.

Pai e filha entreolham e pensam _" Será que nada o preocupa ou acha difícil?"_.

- Lá vai! - ela estica as mãos e se concentra.

Kakarotto acaba se curvando e se ajoelha, não conseguindo ficar de pé. A jovem está preocupada, o pai põe a mão no ombro e fala:

- Está tudo bem com ele, filha, pode nos deixar a sós.

- Tá . . . boa sorte, Kakarotto- olha-o penalisada.

- Obrigado - ele sorri, para depois curvar a cabeça com os dentes cerrados.

A jovem se retira, deixando discípulo e mestre sozinhos. Ele olha impassivél o jovem sofrendo com o peso e fala:

- Precisa se acostuma com esse peso, creio, que até o fim do dia conseguirá ao menos ficar de pé.

Horas se passam e antes que perceba, o jovem já estava ereto, e agora, realizava exercício como flexão, inicialmente com um braço e depois com outro e em seguida, sendo pendurado de cabeça para baixo com o mestre contando as flexões, em outro momento ele treinava golpes no ar, alternando depois com voar.

- Estou surpreso! Não esperava que se acostumasse tão rápido com esses pesos!

- Agora não sinto tanta dificuldade.

Durante o dia só haviam parado duas vezes, uma para Kaakrotto comer e outra para ir ao banheiro. No fim do dia, Liluni, Kireiko e os demais servos assistiam ao treinamento do jovem e boquiabertos com o peso que ele estava no corpo e mesmo assim se mexendo praticamente como senão tivesse nenhum. A mãe dele estava agoniada e Kireiko tranqüiliza :

- Não se preocupe, otou sabe o que faz . . . foi um mestre na Terra, um planeta azul longe daqui.

- Mas . . 100 kilos . . . - fala agoniada.

- Veja! Kakarotto parece feliz.

Ela observa, de fato, ele estava feliz treinando.

- È o sangue saiyajin dele, meu pai está surpreso por ele conseguir se mexer quase normalmente com esse peso.

Os escravos animavam Kakrotto o incentivando, especialmente, as fêmeas pois o suor marcava seus musculos quando fazia um movimento os esticando e os braços de fora, faziam arrancar suspiros e conversas truncadas com risinhos.

Seisen revirava os olhos. Percebia os comentários das mulheres e vira que seu discípulo estava tão concentrado que estava alheio ao ambiente.

- Excelente, ja está tarde, amanhã continuaremos um pouco mais e depois , ensinarei você a meditar.

- Meditar? - ele para de se exercitar, confessa que estava cansado e fita o mestre.

- Claro! Não adianta desenvolver o fisíco se não desenvolve a mente, meu mestre me ensinou isso e também treinará para sentir ki, para isso, pedirei ajuda aos demais.

- Quem foi seu mestre?

- Primeiro, Mestre Karin, um eremita que vive em uma torre na Terra sagrada de Karin e depois, Kamisama, já faz tempo . . . - ele permiti-se recordar.

- Então, teve dois?- ele fala surpreso.

- Kamisama é o deus do planeta Terra, Mestre Karin permitiu que eu fosse conhece-lo, passei anos treinando com Karinsama e depois com Kamisama, é preciso ser forte e ter um coração puro - ele olha para o saiyajin - se fosse na Terra com certeza, Karinsama o aprovaria ir até o Tenkou (o céu), lá vive o Mister Popo também, um ajudante de Kamisama, ele testa se a pessoa é digna de conhece-lo.

- Sugoi( incrivel) !

- È sim, mas agora, deve descansar, já treinou bastante, filha, retire o peso das roupas.

- Hai - e ela se concentrando, remove o peso.

Kakarotto salta pela sala e depois, roda os ombros, sentindo-se leve.

- Sentiu a diferença, né?

- Sim.

- Agora relaxe e descanse - nisto estreita os olhos para a filha que desvia seus orbes verdes assobiando. O genitor suspira aborrecido, sabia que ela se deitava com o jovem mestre deles.

Kakarotto olha de um para o outro sem entender.

- Venha Kakarotto vou preparar seu banho.

Fala com segundas intenções, praticamente 'pulando' de onde estava e feliz, andando sensualmente, abraçando o braço dele e o tirando dali. O saiya-jin a acompanha confuso, mas não sem antes se despedir do mestre.

- É só um banho - Liluni fala surgindo na frente de ambos, com as mãos na cintura, fitando a jovem que apenas sorri e fala

- Sim, só um banho - ela fala "inocentemente"

- Espero que seja só isso.

- O que vai ter de comida?- Kakarotto pergunta ignorando o ar tenso em volta das duas e nisto seu estômago ronca audivelmente, supreendedo a todos, que depois riem.

- Pelo visto será mesmo . . . - Kireiko fala desanimada, Kakaroto amava comida e estava faminto.

Liluni vê face dela e sorri triunfante, assim como o pai da jovem. Liluni agradecia mentalmente por seu filho ser "apaixonado" por comida acima de tudo.

Derrotada, ela o guia, que observava para as duas confuso e depois para a jovem.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, Kakarotto já conseguia se mexer como senão tivesse peso nenhum, estava satisfeito consigo mesmo.

O jovem saiyajin olha confuso para seu sensei, quando ele aparece com dois baldes de água. Ele fala:

- Parado como o céu, rápido como um raio, essa será sua lição esses dias.

- Mas, como alguém pode ficar parado e se movimentar tão rápido? - ele arqueia a sombrancelha.

- Signfica não fazer movimentos desnecessários, saber se movimentar quando necessário, isto poupará ki.

- E os baldes são para que?- fita os baldes, curioso, vendo seu reflexo em uma das superfícies deles.

- Vamos coloca-los na cabeça , eles irão nos avisar se fizermos movimentos desnecessários.

- Impossivél se movimentar sem a água cair.

- Veja, jovem - nisto o mestre põe o balde de água na cabeça .

Abismado, o saiyajin nota que ele se movimentava mas a água continua parada no balde.

- Incrivél! - ele fica animado.

- Isto significa que não fiz nenhum movimento desnecessário, economizando meu ki.

- Ki?- Kakarotto o observa.

- È energia fundamental do qual todos os seres vivos encluindo as árvores são feitos, pode ser controlado com um bom treinamento, além de sentir outros ki ou esconde-lo, o scouter será desnecessário, vocês chamam de poder de luta, eis uma demonstração, pegue e ponha seu scouter.

Ele faz o que ele manda e nisto, ele vê o chikyuu-jin pegando uma cadeira e pondo à frente dele e se afastando um pouco. Ele se concentra e surpreso vê que a cadeira voa pela sala, sem este se aproximar, o scouter dele detectara um aumento de poder rápido.

- È a mesma coisa que vocês fazem lançando rajadas de Ki, mas, aqui, você viu alguma rajada?

O saiyajin surpreso acena que não com a cabeça.

- Pois bem, usei a 'pressão' do meu ki, digamos assim . . . e deve ter percebido, pela sua face que o que chamam de 'poder de luta', alterou né?

- Sim, subiu por um instante rapidamente.

- Com o controle do Ki, você pode oculta-lo até completamente, com bastante treino poderá manipular o nivél deste ao seu bel prazer e com bastante treino será tão rápido que esses tais scouter não irão conseguir acompanhar a mudança.- sentencia com as duas mãos fechadas atrás, nas costas dele mesmo.

Animado com a demonstração e espectativa, ele põe o scouter de volta na mesinha baixa e pegando o seu balde de água, põe na cabeça, ficando sobre uma perna.

Começa imitar os movimentos que Eichiteki realizava, mas para seu desânimo, a água caía e por último, acabou por tomar um belo banho.

Após se secar, encontra seu mestre em posição de lótus, nota a respiração tranqüila, na verdade, mal sentia a presença dele. Sem abrir os olhos, ele fala:

- Agora, sente e medite.

- Meditar? È isso o que o senhor está fazendo?

Ele concente com a cabeça.

- Agora, jovem, sente do meu lado, ponha as suas preocupações de lado, relaxe . . . verá como tudo fica calmo e permitirá sentir ínfimas coisas que passavam despercebidos por você . . . demorará algum tempo para conseguir dominar a arte da meditação, mas quando dominar, percebera a diferença .

O saiya-jin senta e fechando os olhos começa a tentar meditar. Mas, impaciente, abre de vez em quando os olhos. O mestre percebe:

- Deve-se "desligar" do meio a sua volta, sentirá com isso as minímas fltuações, sem fazer isso, não compreenderá completamente o Ki.

- Mas como posso ficar poderoso, ficando sentado?- ele está meio fustrado.

- Então, meu jovem, acha desperdício de tempo?

- Bem . . . acho - fala hesitante.

- Por que?

- Ora, ficamos parados.

- Entendo . . . mas, quando começou, não sentiu algo?

- Bem . . . - ele pensa - senti-me calmo.

- Excelente . . . mas, quando desenvolver mais poderá até sentir coisas muito distante de você, conseguira analisar o oponente e com isso, escolher a melhor estratégia.

- È verdade?- fica mais animado.

- Mas não é assim da noite para o dia . . . e lembre-se disse que confiava em mim . . . por acaso acha que ensinaria algo a você desnecessário?- ele agora abre os olhos, fitando o jovem atentemente.

- Claro que não . . . desculpe é que é dificíl . . .

- Vocês saiyajins só vem poder, mais nada, só treinam o corpo e esquecem a mente, as duas juntas geram um poder incrivél . . . uma das minhs metas e unir sua mente e corpo em um só . . . agora, estão separados e por causa disso não consegue compreender a verdadeira imensidão dos poderes que encontram-se guardados dentro de ti.

- Grandes poderes?- fica admiriado.

- Sim, mas de que adinta tal poder, senão consegue usa-lo em totalidade? È um desperdício total de talento.

Kakarotto analisa o que ele fala, ficando animado. Ele nunca o ensinaria algo desnecessário, de fato, só treinava o corpo analisando agora, mas a mente é algo novo á ele, tem que unir os dois e somente Eichiteki sabia a resposta. Ele deveria parar de indagar e se dedicar-se de corpo e alma ao treinamento. Se meditar era tão importante, ia dominar, custasse o que custasse.

Ele senta de novo e desta vez se dedica fervorosamente a meditar, sobre orientações de como relaxar oriundas de seu mestre.

Outro dia, ele ensinou ao saiya-jin a localizar o ki e controla-lo, com a meditação, mesmo que ainda não dominasse completamente, lhe dera uma base consideravél.

Ele pega uma espécie de rato e colocou uma espécie de sino nele e segurava um, além de pedir a dois servos que segurassem o sino e tocassem, menos ele mesmo.

Por mais que tentasse, o jovem não conseguia localizar Eichiteki, que fala:

- A visão, a audição nos engana, se concentre, relaxe a mente e procure sentir pelo ki de quem quer encontrar, até mesmo o olfato pode ser ludibriado. - todos usavam perfume para 'mascarar' o próprio cheiro, pois sabiam do olfato apurado dos saiyajins.

Depois de algumas horas, consegue localizar seu mestre.

Após dias, já conseguia dominar a arte da meditação e via que sua 'visão' ficava mais clara, de fato, percebia coisas que antes passavam despercebidas , pois só usava a visão, audição e olfato e estes sentidos podiam ser enganados, mas, o Ki não, aprendera na prática que os sentidos podiam ser enganados no treinamento de localizar Eichiteki assim como numa aula com bastão.

Isso porque o sensei fez um bastão e começou a roda-lo contra Kakarotto,a qual havia dito ser um teste, ele recua conforme o bastão avança, vendo este se alongar, até que ele para de girar o bastão.

- Que bastão é esse que estica?- fica estupefato.

- È um bastão comum, ele não estica, apenas foram seus olhos que lhe deram essa sensação . - nisto, dá o bastão para o saiyajin que analisa, de fato, estava normal.

- Entendeu? Nossos cinco sentidos podem ser enganados, mas o ki não.

Ele passa a dominar, aumentando e diminuindo o Ki. Olha para seu scouter colocado de lado, havia algo esquisito com ele, havia se apegado ao aparelho, uma vez que o tinha desde a tenra infância e fora um dos raros presentes dados por seu genitor, em vez de destruir, guarda-o.

Teve apenas um treinamento que fora externo.

À pedido de seu sensei, ele deveria voar no céu em uma noite de tempestade e ficar bem alto, onde os raios podiam atingi-lo. Ele tinha que desviar dos raios, sem usar a visão, apenas sentir, treinaria agilidade em se esquivar, pois o relâmpago podia vim de qualquer lugar.

Kakarotto sabia que um relâmpago não ia mata-lo e após a explicação de seu mestre, entende por que e somente neste treino usaria a armadura e roupa especial, pois dominuiria o dano dos relâmpagos, como já havia treinado muito tempo sem indumentária saiya-jin, um simples treinamento não traria problema.

Nisto, ele fica de noite ou de dia, quando tem tempestade, no céu, para se desviar dos relâmpagos, até que conseguir desviar de todos, o que demora pouco mais de duas semanas, agora, ele desviava com maestria, pois não via, através da concentração aguçada pela meditação, conseguia sentir os distúrbios no ar e a precisão de que lugar o raio viria atingir ou os vários.

Quando termina esse treinamento, ele retorna a usar o dogi.

Em dois meses, consegue seguir os movimentos de seu sensei, sem derramar a água, agora, treinava sobre uma gravidade 100 vezes maior que Bejiita ( lembrem-se que em Bejiita, a gravidade era 10 vezes maior que a Terra, quis passar um treinamento similar ao do Goku no anime, só passei um pouquinho a gravidade, gomen).

Treinava juntamente com a gravidade, suas roupas pesadas. Por meses, não conseguia se movimentar direito com a gravidade alta, embora fosse sendo aumentada gradativamente conforme ele se acostumava até chegar a 100 vezes. Após 5 meses, podia se mover livremente sobre a gravidade altissíma.

Graças aos poderes de Kireiko e ao Eichiteki ( gota de sabedoria), ele podia ter um treinamento que nenhum outro saiyajn tinha. Treinava o corpo, mas a mente ao mesmo tempo, sentia seus poderes fluindo facilmente, podia diminur ou aumenta-los, agora , rapidamente, mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos, sendo comprovado pelo scouter, quando ele pediu a Kireiko para tentar rastrear seu ki.

Seu corpo ficara mais definido, musculoso e para as fêmeas, ainda mais desejado.

Percebia que por mais que se movimentasse não ficava ofegante, isso porque o sensei ensinava junto à meditação, controlar a respiração, além de que como não fazia movimentos desnecessários, não havia gasto de Ki ou do corpo, por isso, não ofegava.

Eichiteki lhe explicara depois de meses, o que cada treinamento queria realmente transmitir ao saiyajin, que fica feliz mais do que o normal. Sentia-se muito mais poderoso e nada seria impossivél á ele. Descobrira que a obsessão só atrapalhava, o poder tinha que vim naturalmente, além de que consegui-lo em pouco tempo só atrapalhava, principalmente ao corpo, tinha que ser gradual e natural segundo Eichiteki.

Após 1 ano, chega o dia da Arena. Ele havia se inscrito há apenas 5 meses antes, mas precisava haver vaga e surgira uma, seria a hora de por o treinamento que fizera à prova, estranhamente, não sentia-se nervoso, apenas, animado.

Ele usaria o dogi que Eichiteki deu, já que não podia usar armadura na Arena e segundo indicações dele, deveria utilizar o peso das roupas para continuar o treinamento, só tirando, se fosse preciso. Kireiko não retirava mais o peso da roupa.

Então, o dia tão esperado chega.

À pedido dele, Eichiteki, ele o acompanharia, Kakarotto não achava seguro Kireiko se expor, o pai dela concordava também, ainda mais que segundo boatos a família real estaria lá e temiam que eles a pegassem como escrava deles, na verdade, o rei tinha todo o direito do mundo de pegar escravos de seus subalternos , mas, em contrapartida, tinha que dar algo em troca.

Kireiko e os demais podiam ver pelo monitor, afinal, após anos de existência, ele seria exibido pela primeira vez a toda Bejiita. Antes de sair, todos os escravos desejavam boa sorte e que estariam torcendo por Kakarotto.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kakarotto está se saindo um ótimo amante, levando as fêmeas a loucura e agora, aumentando ainda mais o desejo delas.

Liluni ficou irada com o fato das duas terem brincando em criar escala, pois entedera que queriam fazer de seu filho prostituto e ela ficou possesa.

Kireiko se deu mal, tinha segunda intenções com Kakarotto no banho, mas com a fome dele, não daria, Liluni adorou isso srssrsrsrrsrrs coitada, lá se foram seus planos . . . .

Decidi mudar algumas coisas. O nome Seisen foi mudado para Eichiteki ( gota de sabedoria) e que ele virou um chikyuu-jin abduzido, que tem uma filha meia terráquea meia shinyoujyutsu ( mágica da mente, numa tradução literal), devido a suas capacidades mágicas.

Perceberam que ela cumpre o que promete, Kireiko, talvez pelo seu pai ser um mestre das artes marciais. Fiz Kakarotto ter um treinamento similar á Goku no anime, com peso nas roupas,meditação, relâmpagos e etc . . . além de treinar em gravidade alta graças aos poderes de Kireiko, relativo a fase Z do anime, claro, que tive que fazer umas adaptações.

Algumas explicações de Eichiteki peguei do anime, mas, outras, fiz da minha própria cabeça a partir da compreensão o que cada treinamento faz e o resultado após análise. ^ ^

Outra coisa, modifiquei como Kakarotto aprendeu o Ki, pois essa fic mostrará como ele se transformou nas formas supersaiya-jins e precisava com isso que ele conhecesse o Ki e soubesse unir a mente e o corpo, o que duvido que os saiyajins ensinavam, então, foi com Eichiteki que aprendeu sobre Ki, na fic Luz da Lua, havia aprendido com o Mestre Kame, Son Gohan e Kurilin, na invasão, mas ao fazer essa fic, pensei, impossivél ele ter aprendido só na Terra, aí, quando criei Eichiteki ( gota de sabedoria - por que ele tem bastante conhecimento de artes marciais) havia aprendido com ele e para isso, ele teria que ser um chikyuu-jin, aí, a explicação dele estar lá foi por abdução alienígina que o venderam após ele não ser mais útil à esses aliens.

Meio que "viajei" né?

Tem agulma sugestão ou dúvidas, me mandem por review ^ ^

Muito obrigado pelo review Sammya.

Notas:

Eichiteki -叡知滴 (gota de sabedoria)

Shinyoujyutsu -心妖術 (mágica da mente)

Kireiko - bela filha - Kirei ( belo/bonito), Ko ( filho/filha)

Resposta:

Sammya - Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e do hentai, é a primeira vez que coloco sobre a óptica de um homem como primeira vez até agora era só de nós mulheres, foi uma experiência interessante, espero poder repetir mais uma vez algum dia desses.

Muito obrigada pelo review.

bjos


	6. Arena Classificação

Kakarotto participa da Arena, pondo a prova tudo o que aprendeu com Eichiteki.

Cap. 6 - Arena : Classificação

Os assentos em volta da imensa arena já encontravam-se ocupados por saiyajins de diversas classes, porém, conforme mais alto o status, obviamente os lugares eram melhores, chegando até a ter camarotes para membro da alta elite saiyajin e com isso permitindo ter uma vista melhor da batalha do que os da terceira classe.

O apresentador das batalhas apresentava os desafiantes de cada chave, escolhido de acordo com sua classe, se bem que os de segunda classe só entravam para se "divertir" quando ficavam entediados, pois já tinham um emprego, por isso eram colocados em chave diferente, alguns, inclusive eram até pagos para participarem, pois deixava as batalhas mais emocionantes, pois as de terceira classe podiam ser "chatas" em decorrência do baixo poder deles.

Conforme sua classificação no planeta, Kakarotto ficara na terceira classe, que de longe, era a mais "lotada", as de segunda classe eram bem menos e os de primeira classe não existiam na disputa, entendendo-se com isso, que era o espétaculo da grande massa de Bejiita.

- Antes de começarmos o evento tenho uma ótima notícia - o apresentador fala e com isso o burbúrio na multidão cessara, então ele continua:

- Após 6 anos de existência, a Arena foi reconhecida pelo rei, que aliaís, encontra-se aqui hoje com sua companheira e crias no camarote real - nisto aponta para um privado acima de todos.

O rei levanta e acena para o povo junto da companheira. Vegeta apenas vira a face de lado com os braços cruzados em seu típico mau humor e Tarble, encolhe-se junto de seu aniue, querendo manter-se longe dos pais.

Kakarotto se encontra na arena juntamente com os demais participantes separados por classes.

O saiyajin olha Vegeta e este também o observa, por fulgaz segundos, mal sabiam ambos que o destino os faria rivais e amigos, pois Kakarotto estava predestinado as ser o saiyajin mais poderoso do universo, ou seja, ele era o lendário supersaiya- jin que aparecia uma vez a cada mil anos.

Kakaroto estava feliz, com certeza seus amigos assistiam, mas duvidava que seu pai viesse, pois participar da arena não era motivo de orgulho por indicar fraqueza. Com excessão da segunda classe, que estava lá apenas por diversão, os de terceira eram porque não conseguiam muitas vezes emprego por serem fracos e a única alternativa que sobrara era ganhar a vida duelando com outros sobre o olhar de muitos.

Em decorrência disso, achou preferivel mudar seu nome colocando um apelido, neste caso Goku, pois fora seu mestre que escolheu á pedido deste, explicando que era o nome de um macaco poderoso, proveniente de uma lenda terráquea.

Não conhecia os animais terráqueos, então, o sensei dele disse que a forma oozaru deles eram semelhantes a macacos, se não fosse os olhos rubros, além do focinho comprido e com dentes. O jovem achou fascinante, ainda mais quando este lhe contou a lenda.

Todos encontravam-se sem armaduras, Kakaroto se destacava pois não usava as vestes formais de um saiya-jin guerreiro e sim, diferentes, o dogi dado por seu mestre, pois ele abolira a roupa e armadura tipíca de sua raça faz meses, confessa que sentia-se melhor com a roupa atual.

A arena era imensa em formato quadrancular. Possuía uma fina camada de energia que circundava-a, como uma redoma, sendo chamado de cúpula energética cuja finalidade principal era evitar que os ataques de Ki atingissem a platéia, seguido de "punir" o saiya-jin fraco que permitisse ser atirado nela, dando um choque que não era mortal, mas o incapacitaria por alguns segundos, dando a chance do oponente ganhar.

Apesar de tudo a arena era projetada para haver bastante espaço para vôo e deslocamento.

Próximo da cúpula, Eichiteki assistia a batalha.

O piso da arena era um pouco elevada em relação ao chão e ele estava lá embaixo. À pedido de Kakarotto permitiram ao escravo ficar lá, desde que ele ficasse "invisivel", quieto, em um canto, escondido pelas sombras.

Apesar da ausência parcial de visão da batalha ele podia ver tudo através do ki, caso precisasse.

- Agora, começaremos as batalhas! Deste lado, com 35 anos um veterano da Arena, pesando 160 kilos, Vagenk.

As arquibancadas vibram junto do guerreiro que faz gestos para que a plateía se exaltasse.

Kakarotto fita seu oponete, analisando-o. Era grande e musculoso, com a cabeça pequena e o cabelo era uma espécie de juba, de tão cabeludo, seu olhar era feroz . Usava apenas uma sunga negra com a cauda enrolada na cintura.

_" Pelo visto, este saiyajin é somente forte de corpo", Kakarotto fala sentindo-se confiante._

_" Não faça isso! - repreende o jovem - a auto- confiança é a ruína para muitos . . . lembre-se, que ele é veterano, tem mais expêriencia de batalha a qual pode chegar a compensar a diferença de poder. . . agir já vitorioso fará baixar a guarda . . . a luta só termina com um vencedor e um perdedor!"_

_" Desculpe, sensei"_

Analisa o que seu mestre falara.

Precisava manter a cabeça fria e ficar calmo, não se prender aos seus sentidos e confiar no Ki, nunca deveria agir já vitorioso e sim, encarar cada oponente como um perigo em potencial.

- Deste lado, o desafiante de apenas 18 anos, novato e pesando somente 73 Kilos, Goku!

- Yo!- ele cumprimenta o público.

Há um murmúrio geral nos espectadores, muitos abanando a cabeça de descrença e até mesmo pena, por alguém tão jovem enfrentar um veterano, além deste ter duas vezes mais tamanho e massa musuclar.

_" Pelo menos não vaiaram jiichan . . . posso chama-lo de jiichan( vovôzinho)?"_

_" Claro . . . por mim tudo bem " - _fica feliz em ver a consideração do jovem para com ele

_" Obrigado"_

_" Agora, vá e mostre à eles, filho! Tenha calma, analise o Ki . . . esse seu oponente só usa o tamanho e musculos para vencer"_

Com o tempo, o chikyuujin havia se tornado uma espécie de avô para ele, que lhe estimulava, dava forças, mas não deixando de ser severo quando preciso.

Como o pai de Kakarotto estava sempre ausente, o jovem logo desenvolveu figuras afetivas, tal como Liluni, uma mãe para ele e Eichteki, uma espécie de avô. Poder chama-lo de jiichan deixou-o muito feliz.

- Lembrem-se! È proibido atacar as partes intímas e matar!

Kakarotto analisa a face do mais velho e percebe pelo ki o desejo de trucida-lo, se pudesse.

- Um filhote! Onde chegamos? Um inseto contra um gigante . . . - ele fala com ironia.

- Não se preocupe, vou "maneirar" com você, quer dizer, tentar.- Kakarotto fala sorrindo, provocando o oponente.

- Que piada! Reze para que não quebre todos os seus ossos pirralho e tenha que ficar 15 dias na medical machine !

- Pelo visto, já começaram trocando palavras duras um com o outro!

No camarote real, o rei comenta à rainha:

- Aquele jovem é idêntico à Bardock . . .

- Agora que o senhor meu companheiro disse, é verdade . . .

- Não sabia . . . - disse pensativo - se bem que tendo um filho tão fraco quanto este é normal Bardock não citar seu nome . . . - o rei mede o poder do jovem pelo scouter e a rainha também.

- Que vergonha . . . 1 de poder! Onde estava com a cabeça para entrar nesse torneio?- a rainha fala forçando um tom pesaroso.

- Se bem que nós não estamos em posição de falar muito . . .

Olha com ódio para Tarble, que naquele instante se encolhe atrás de Vegeta, que por sua vez olha irritado para o genitor que sabendo da diferença de poderes só podia fazer junta feia e cerrar os punhos com ira, rosnando levemente.

Quando o princípe estreita os olhos, os pais engolem em seco e desviam os olhos para a batalha. Nisto, Vegeta sorri, vendo a cauda de ambos tensas, mesmo elas envoltas nas cinturas deles.

- Pronto otouto( irmão mais novo) - fala sem olhar para o pequeno.

- Obrigado, Vegeta niisan - nisso agarra a capa alva do mais velho, sua cauda abanando feliz.

O princípe mais velho observava Kakarotto, algo lhe dizia que ele tinha mais poder do que o scouter dele media, pois no dele também marcava apenas 1. Pensava que se de fato ele só tivesse aquele poder, nunca entraria na Arena.

O mais novo assistia com interesse, pois seu scouter detectava somente 1 de poder, torcia em seu intímo para que esse tal de Goku vencesse, afinal, ambos eram tidos como fracos para os padrões de poder saiyajin. O pequeno sabia que só estava vivo graças à seu irmão que o salvou de seus pais.

Na arena, o veterano media o poder com seu scouter e fala, entre irritado e pesaroso:

- Só 1! Verme! Eu pensei que pelo menos me divirtiria um pouco com você . . . - nisso estala os ossos das mãos - se tivesse seu scouter, veria meu poder e borraria as calças!

- Não preciso do scouter . . . não o uso há meses . . .

- Nani?!

- Consigo medir seu poder sem ele . . . - e sorri.

- Jovem, tem certeza que não quer recuar?- o apresentador fala vendo o poder dele pelo seu scouter.

- Pode começar a batalha - nisso Kakarotto estala o pescoço, fazendo movimentos para os lados.

- Bem . . . que seja . . . .agora começaremos a primeira luta! Goku contra Vagenk ( vagem) !

Olha para ambos e se afastando, grita:

- Hajime!!!!! ( comando para começar a batalha)

Olhando malignamente para Kakarotto, avança sobre ele rapidamente como um touro, erguendo seu punho do tamanho de um prato, mas antes de poder chegar perto, ele rapidamente se abaixa e dá uma cotovelada no abdômen do saiyajin imenso.

Este se contorce e tomba no chão, curvado, ficando inconciente.

- Me desculpe, estava com sua guarda tão baixa que não pude resistir. . . . eu realmente sinto muito.- coloca a mão aberta na frente dele em desculpa.

Um silêncio impera na Arena, todos estavam estáticos e outros apertavam frenéticamente o botão de seus scouters, tentado saber quanto de poder de luta aquele jovem tinha para derrubar um veterano daqueles carejado de tantas batalhas.

Porém, não funcionaria, pois Kakarotto conseguia manipular seu ki com maestria, aumentando-o rapidamente por milésimos de segundos, a fim de poupa-lo e a mudança era tão rápido que os scouters não acompanhavam. Afinal, ele unira a mente e o corpo, os de sua raça só treinavam o corpo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão de Bardock, após a surpresa, os servos se abraçam e comemoram a vitória, muitos chorando de felicidade. Haviam ficado preocupados quando viram o oponente de seu jovem mestre.

Depois do alivio, a felicidade.

- Liluni abra os olhos, seu filho venceu a primeira luta!

Kireiko fez a myouchin olhar.

Ela estava com o coração da mão e seus batimentos cardíacos alterados. Quando viu o "brutamonte" que Kakarotto ia enfrentar, quase desmaiou. Quando este ergueu o punho, ela fechou os olhos, chorando.

Agora sorria e comemorava, embora em seu intímo estava exasperada, pensando que tipos de oponentes ele enfrentaria, pois decerto, se aumentava a chave, aumentava a dificuldade e poder destes.

Só se acalmaria quando ele estivesse seguro em casa.

- Viu seu oniichan ? Ele é poderoso né?

Kireiko estava com a filha de Liluni nos braços, envolta em um pano. A pequena herdara os cabelos claros e pele alva da genitora e os dois pares de antena na cabeça eram ligeiramente menores que os da mãe.

Mexia as mãozinhas tentando pegar alguns fios de cabelo da jovem, enquanto balbuciava algumas palavras, como se entendesse o motivo da comemoração.

Observava em uma das mãozinhas dela o chocalho que Kakarotto deu á ela, era um pouco velho pois pertencera á ele quando criança. Havia prometido que se sobrasse dinheiro, compraria mais coisas para a imouto. De fato, ele era gentil e amavél.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No Camarote Real todos estavam boquiabertos, afinal, um saiya-jin de poder 1 acusado no scouter, derrubara um saiyajin que possuía 4000 de poder de luta, aquilo era surreal demais.

Tarble vibrava de felicidade, estava extasiado, um companheiro deles considerado fraco derrubara um que era duas vezes seu tamanho e força.

Havia se identificado com Kakarotto desde o primeiro momento que o viu entrando na arena, sendo em decorrência o único que bate palmas e fica de pé no camarote. Ao percebe o olhar severo de todos, se encolhe, mas sua felicidade não havia passado, queria ver mais daquele guerreiro, desejava vê-lo derrotar todos.

Já Vegeta ignorava os aplausos praticamente indecentes de seu irmão mais novo, pondo-se a pensar, fitando o saiya-jin lá embaixo, sua surpresa se tranformando gradativamente em uma carranca após analisar e conseguir chegar a uma conclusão.

_" Aquele terceira classe bastardo . . . não foi um golpe qualquer . . . havia um poder imenso naquele ataque . . . e provavelmente o motivo de nossos scouters não terem detectado a mudança, foi porque, provavelmente, consegue manipular o poder de luta ao seu bel prazer . . . mas como? Ainda mais pelo fato dele não usar scouter "._

Fecha o punho com força. _" Terceira Classe idiota !"_

- Kakarotto . . . não, Goku . . . Boa sorte! Vença todos!- Tarble enche-se de coragem e mostra seu apoio ao saiyajin, que ao localizar o jovem princípe sorri e agradece.

Os reis olham com extremo ódio para o jovem enquanto rosnavam, este se encolhe, o medo em seus olhos.

Porém, Vegeta fita os genitores com ira.

Já estava aborrecido por um verme terceira classe ter aquele poder, além de provavelmente manipular seu poder de luta, para suportar o ódio dos pais com seu otouto. O olhar de ira perfurava-os e eles não tinham outra opção além de desviarem os olhos e cerrarem os dentes, estavam a mêrcer do primogênito e tinham um misto de orgulho, pois ele era considerado um dos mais fortes de Bejiita, muito acreditando piamente que o rei era o único que o superava e ira, por terem que "obedecer" ao filho, aquilo era vergonhoso demais.

- Tarble.

- Hai, niisan.- a criança responde prontamente, feliz em ter a atenção do seu irmão.

- Por que se entusiasma? È por que considera igual à você?- pergunta sem olhar para o pequeno.

- Ele é classificado como um fraco, assim como eu . . . fiquei feliz em ver que conseguiu derrubar um gigante como aquele . . . embora claro, não se compare á você Vegeta niisan.

De fato, Tarble tinha verdadeira admiração pelo seu irmã Vegeta nunca tivesse falado, gostava de te-lo por perto, fizera bem em obrigar os reis a poupar o pequeno e não se arrepende. Naquele ambiente frio do castelo, Tarble era uma luz, o único amigo que tinha e do qual podia confiar, sem correr o risco de ser apunhalado pelas costas. Mas o princípe não era de demonstrar sentimentos e nunca faria isso.

De fato, Tarble de alguma maneira sabia que o irmão o considerava como um amigo e que tinha a total confiança deste, gostaria de um dia ser útil ao seu irmão mais velho, pelo menos era o que desejava no fundo do seu coração.

O princípe herdeiro compreendia o por que de seu outouto se identificar tanto com o filho de Bardock.

Na arena, ainda imperava o silêncio. O narrador estava anunciando o vencedor:

- Goku vence ! Ele passará para a próxima chave.

Nisto, o jovem saiyajin desce e se dirige à Eichiteki, que encontra-se emocionado. Ele podia ver os demais desafiantes olhando-o com atenção, seus scouters medindo seu poder sem parar. Ele revira os olhos e suspira.

Se aproxima de seu sensei e começam a conversar mentalmente já que estavam em público:

_" Meus parabéns Kakarotto . . . sinto ter sido rispído com você antes, sabe, não me agradou, mas excesso de confiança é perigoso"_

_"Eu agradeço por me lembrar, jiichan . . . . senão fosse pelo senhor, sua filha e Liluni, eu nunca teria conseguido chegar até aqui e ter esse poder "_

_" Na verdade já possuía esse poder, esse dom, Liluni apenas despertou e eu e minha filha, lapidamos . . . esse poder sempre esteve dentro de você, apenas preciava ser refinado e treinado adeqüadamente "_

Após mais batalhas, é definido a próxima chave.O computador sorteia aleatoriamente os números que cada desafiante recebeu.

Após a decisão, Kakarotto olha o seu oponente, pois a máquina revelava a identidade de quem lutaria contra quem.

Era um saiya- jin mais atarrancado que o anterior, mas, não menos musculoso, enquanto o anterior tinha uma face malvada, este estava mais para selvagem, via um brilho praticamente feral em seus olhos, como se fosse a prórpia forma oozaru encarnada no corpo atarracado.

Após um breve descanso de meia hora, as batalhas recomeçam. A luta do jovem seria a quarta.

O mestre percebe o discípulo feliz, ansioso e sabia por que, afinal, conhecia a raça daquele planeta. Kakarotto estava feliz pois tinha a espectativa de um oponente forte como todo o saiyajin que se preze, ama lutar, porém, é gentil ao mesmo tempo e isto o diferenciava dos demais.

Não queria falar á ele que o oponente dele não era muito forte, sim, era um pouco mais que o anterior, mas para o nivél de poder de Kakarotto, não seria grande coisa, mas, não fala, pois pode causar excesso de confiança no jovem e isto era perigoso demais.

Na verdade, a falta de adversáriso poderosos o deixava deseperado internamente, embora nada demonstrasse. Desejava um oponente forte para que Kakarotto pudesse lutar com todo seu poder, pois, até agora ele conteve seu poder para não matar ninguém.

O jovem precisava saber que no universo há seres bem mais fortes que ele. Temia que a confiança deste crescesse e com isso, relaxasse o treinamento.

Kakarotto observava as batalhas, era bom para aprender algumas técnicas e golpes. E após algum tempo, é a vez dele, que abana a cauda de felicidade e depois a enrola na cintura novamente.

_" Boa sorte, Kakarotto"_

_" Obrigado, jiichan"_

Ele caminha até a arena. Ao mesmo tempo, no lado, ele viu o olhar da escrava de seu oponente sem vida e as roupas surradas, ao ver tal situação da jovem, ele passa a odiar o oponente saiyajin, não suprimindo um rosnado.

Eichiteki sente a oscilação no ki de Kakarotto e se aproxima. Ao ver a cena, compreende, mentalmente, falando:

_" Não há nada que possa fazer Kakarotto, sei que isso lhe dá ódio."_

_" Mas . . . esse monstro . . . . "_

Tão irado estava que não conseguia conter um rosnado, mas saira baixo demais e o outro saiyajin não percebeu.

De repente a serva sem querer acaba derrubando uma espécie de cadeira no mestre dela e esta infelizmente choca-se com sua cauda na cintura, fazendo-o emitir um leve ganido.

A pobre serva se encolhe, apavorada, Kakaroto podia sentir o forte cheiro de medo dela, de fato, o corpo dela trazia escorrações e hematomas diversos. Irado com a cauda, o dono dela arremessa a escrava contra a parede.

Kakarorto desloca-se rapidamente até ela, pegando-a antes de se chocar na parede, porém, a serva já estava morta.

- Desgraçado!- ele fala rosnando.

- Nani? È só um animal . . . mas lamento tê-la matado, ela me custou caro até . . . com o dinheiro do evento comrparei uma de raça melhor . . .

Ele cerra os punhos e rosna para ele, percebendo após instantes que este fica alarmado, quando o scouter mede nada menos que 80000 de poder.

- Droga, esse scouter tinha que quebrar . . . 80000 alguém fraquinho como você, uma piada, ei, filhote, não se contamine pegando-a, pois ela é imunda e inferior . . .

_" Kakarotto por favor . . . se contenha "_

_" Mas, jiichan . . . . "_

_" Eu sei que para você é insuportavél, mas não entre no jogo dele, a batalha é somente na arena , por favor, eu imploro . . . "_

_" Mas ele . . . "_

_" Em vez de sujar suas mãos com o sangue desse animal imundo, o quebre numa batalha mas sem causar perigo de vida á este . . . se deseja tanto assim vinga-la."_

As palavras do sensei lhe trazem de volta. Aquele imundo não precisava que ele arriscasse tudo, mas, estava certo que vingaria a jovem.

Kakaroto inspira e respira, acalmando-se. Leva o corpo da jovem perto de Eichiteki. Não deixaria ela largada no meio do hall. Supreso, nota que ela respirava, ainda, mas estava fraca.

- Ela está . . . viva - fica surpreso- ele não pode saber . . . mas preciso . . .

- Eu trouxe isso - e mostra um saquinho contendo uns feijõezinhos pequenos verdes.

- Ah! As senzus - ele fala baixinho, sorrindo.

Já vira durante o treinamento essas senzus, pois uma vez quase morrera senão fosse aquelas sementes.

O sensei dele disse que eram da Terra, cultivadas por um sennin. Ele havia conseguido esconder dos alieniginas quando foi abduzido e conforme passava nas mãos de mestres, ele mantinha escondido, há mais de 4 décadas não as usava.

- Mas se ela acordar . . .

- Vou dar uma lasquinha . . . é o suficiente para conservar a vida dela o minim para não morrer . . .agora vá e derrote esse cretino! Não precisa se preocupar, vou cuidar dela.

- Obrigado jiichan . . . estou tranqüilo agora.

Nisso, ele caminha até a arena e sobe nela.

Fitava irada seu adversário, faria ele pagar pelo que fez a jovem. Mas juntamente com a surra, iria humilha-lo, não gostava disso e sim de batalhas limpas, mas aquele monstro precisava sofrer um pouco.

- Deste meu lado esquerdo, o desafiante Ruculan ( rúcula), de 60 anos, outro veterano e pesando 148 kilos de puro músculo . . .

Nisso os espectadores se entusiasmam quando este ergue os braços e urra como um oozaru.

- Desde outro lado, Goku, com 73 kilos, jovem, de 18 anos, que até agora nos deu batalhas interessantes !

Quando chegou a menção do nome Goku, a arena vibrou de empolgação, inclusive Tarble, já, Vegeta ficou observando-o atentamente, percebera que não era um simples saiya-jin, apesar de pertencer a uma classe tão inferior, depois veria os registros de classes e pesquisaria sobre ele, pois, era difícil acreditar que alguém classificado com tal nivél de classe, fosse colocado justo na terceira classe, era no minímo, segunda classe para cima.

- Agora irá conhecer verme o poder de um verdadeiro saiya-jin, quando terminar com você, estará na medical machine por 3 semanas, no minímo!

O apresentador observa os dois e os olhares de ambos uma para o outro como dois lobos prestes a se destroç, se afasta e fala:

- Hajime!

Nisto, rosnando, Ruculan ( rúcula) avança sobre o jovem saiya-jin com força, mas ele desvia e pisa na nuca deste arremessando para o chão.

Depois, fica de costas para ele, virando a face lentamente

- Para alguém tão orgulhoso você não é nada

- O que você disse bastardo?

- Isso que ouviu, percebi pelo ataque de agora.

Ele eleva seu poder e parte para cima de Kakarotto com ímpeto, que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal. Nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiu, ele desviou de todos sem o menos esforço.

Saltou por cima e foi para as costas dele, que se vira e recomeça o ataque frenético, irado. De repente, Kakarotto some da vista dele e quando ele localiza-o, ele encontra-se atrás dele com os braços cruzados e um sorriso irônico.

O sorriso se desfaz e fitando-o seriamente, fala:

- Agora é minha vez de ataca-lo. - fala baixo e ameaçadoramente, fazendo o mais velho recuar um pouco.

Kakarotto parte para o ataque, avançando rapidamente, para em um instante desaparecer e reaperecer em cima deste, apoiando seus pés na cabeça dele e ficando parado por instantes.

- Desgraçado!

Rangendo os dentes, irado, tenta acerta-lo com um soco, mas rapidamente ele se desloca para o chão e agachado dá um forte soco no estômago dele, que segura o abdômen enquanto sente uma dor aguda no corpo.

Tenta ataca-lo novamente que esperava ele se recuperar, mas desvia e em um piscar de olhos se posiciona atrás deste, dando um soco violento nas costas largas de músculos proeminentes.

Usando seu poder para voar, Ruculan evita de se chocar na redoma. Pairando no ar,concentra seu poder e lança uma esfera de ki.

- Não preciso desviar de uma coisa dessas!

E concentrando sua força, fortalecendo seu tórax, o ataque á anulado apenas com o seu ki.

Antes deste lançar mais um ataque, ele voa para cima rapidamente e unindo as duas mãos para cima, jutando-as, acerta-o em cheio na cabeça que despenca para o chão.

E antes deste tocar o piso da arena, Kakarotto desce rapidamente e depois voa para cima dele dando um poderoso chute no estômago arremessando-o na barreira, fazendo-o leva um choque violento e com isso, ficando paralisado no chão por alguns minutos.

Kakaroto cruza os braços e espera ele se recuperar, a cauda se mexendo impacientemente na cintura e este, aborrecido pela demora.

_" Como sempre impaciente . . . " _- o sensei dele pensa.

Quando este se levanta, irado e sentindo-se humilhado, concentra seu ki partindo para cima do jovem que se esquiva e se defende dos golpes frenéticos. Então o arremessa de novo para a barreira, este levando mais um choque.

Ao se recuperar, voa para cima do saiya-jin, abrindo a boa e liberando dela uma rajada de ki.

Kakarotto une as palmas das mãos, fechando-as em frente á ele , fazendo com que o ki passasse a rodear os dedos, depois vira as palmas para a rajada do saiyajin:

- Saiyukitenha!

Uma poderosa rajada de ki é lançada, rebatendo a que lhe foi enviada e nisto, ambas explodem.

Para pavor de Ruculan, Kakarotto apareçe no lado dele e acerta um soco na cabeça e um pontapé no abdômen, lançando-o no chão, provocando um leve temor, fazendo surgir uma cratera consideravél.

O saiyajin encontra-se inconciente e sangrando. Outros são chamados pelo locutor, sendo a equipe médica e levam-no para uma medical machine existente na ala médica da Arena.

Todos os espectadores ficam estáticos, tentam desesperadamente medir o poder de luta dele, mas continua acusando apenas 1. Um silêncio retumbante impera, só quebrado pelos botões dos scouters apertados freneticamente e estes medindo o nivél de poder.

- Bastardo!- Vegeta se exalta da cabine, apavorando os pais, surpresos demais tentando medir o poder do filho de Bardock e fazendo seu otouto tombar para o lado, pego de surpresa pela ação tempestiva de seu aniue, nunca o vira fazer algo assim.

Kakarotto observa com interesse o seu princípe, mas, nada fala, devia respeito á ele e desvia o olhar, sorrindo internamente, se divertindo, vendo-o tão nervoso com seu poder.

Ele pousa no chão, enquanto, o locutor se recupera gradativamente do choque, anunciando :

- O vencedor . . . vencedor . . . é Goku !

Todos estavam tão boquiabertos e estáticos, que nada falam. Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele se retira da arena, vendo ao longe seu oponente arrastado, visivelmente quebrado e humilhado por ele.

_" Filho, você não exagerou?"_ - o sensei pergunta preocupado.

_" Talvez tenha me excedido, mas não acha que ele mereceu?"_

Vê Eichiteki olhar a jovem, o estado lamentavél dela e suspirando , falando em pensamento:

"_ Pensando agora . . . não . . . só me preocupo com a família real, mais precisamente ouji Vegeta" _- o jovem observa seu mestre olhando atentamente e preocupado para a cabine real, nunca o vira assim.

_" Por que?"_ - olha confuso para a cabine, o princípe já havia sentado.

_" Sinta o ki dele, o que me diz que ele está sentindo?"_ - fita o jovem com as duas mãos atrás das costas, fechadas.

Ele se concentre e abre os olhos.

_" Raiva . . . não, inveja . . . "_

_" Ambos . . . e lembre-se, ele é seu princípe . . . a palavra dele é ordem . . . "_

_" Mas é o rei que manda"_

Ele ri levemente vendo a face confusa deste e fala, mentalmente:

"_ De fato seria . . . mas sinta os ki, quem é mais poderoso?"_

Ele se concentra novamente e arregala os olhos, num misto de incredulidade e surpresa:

_" O princípe Vegeta!"_

O seu sensei só consente com a cabeça, seriamente.

_" Mas o que ele pode fazer?"_

_" Não sei . . . devo dizer que a cultura de sua raça é um tanto . . . bárbara . . . penso mil coisas e temo todas elas . . . por favor, controle-se mais . . . ninguém pode saber que é mais forte que o princípe . . . "_

_" Eu sou mais forte?"_

_" Sim . . . e consegue manipular o ki, coisa que ele não consegue, como sentir e controlar o nivél, poupando, ele sempre mantém um tanto alto, isso só faz gastar . . . "_

"_ Prometo, jiichan . . . e ela?"_

_" Bem, sinais vitais bons, tive que nocautea-la com meu ki quando ameaçou acordar" _- Kakaroto sente o tom pesaroso na voz mental dele.

_" Entendo . . . ninguém pode saber que ela está viva . . . "_

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão, os servos ficavam sem entender, perceberam que Kakarotto lutou com raiva, fez questão de humilhar o oponente e bater nele gratuitamente, pois com um simples golpe teria vencido. Nisto, o pai entra em contato mentalmente com a filha

_" Kireiko, está ai?"_

_" Hai . . . o que aconteceu com Kakarotto?"_

Nisto, seu pai conta o que aquele saiya-jin fez e esta fica estarrecida, depois se despede.

Kireiko exclama:

- Bastardo! Mereceu!

Todos olham para ela que explica os acontecimentos.

- Canalha . . . acho que ele merecia mais

Nisto segue-se burbúrios de ira e de apoio, muitos desejavam que o desgraçado sofresse mais.

- Imagino como Kakarotto ficou.- olha triste para o chão.

Nisto, todos se calam e ficam pensativos, concordando com o que ela falara.

Agora fazia sentido para eles o comportamento do jovem mestre. De fato, ele era ímpar, um saiyajin gentil, amavél e bondoso com os escravos e ao mesmo tempo amar lutar e comer, tinham sorte de ter alguém como ele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

Saiyukitenha! - numa tradução literal onda celestial Sayuki

Coloquei Saiyuki no final, para uma alusão a lenda que inspirou Akira Toriyama a criar Dragon Ball e um golpe que lembrasse o kamehameha , ele irá aprender esse golpe só na fanfic Luz da lua, este golpe foi o que o sensei lhe ensinou XDDDDDD .

Entre os dois, o kamehameha é mais poderoso ^ ^

Olha, demorei para conseguir definir o nome para o golpe. . . . fico feliz de ter conseguido.

Nessa fic mostrarei ele aprendendo o Shunkan no idou XDDDDD .

Que acharam das batalhas? Me inspirei nas do anime, como a batalha de Goku contra Nappa e de Goku contra Rikum, em Nameku-sei .

XDDDDDDDDD

Se quiserem, tentem achar aonde cada batalhase encaixa no capítulo ^ ^ , só dei uma modificada pequena em um, no final. ^ ^

Bem, não acho que não preciso explicar o apelido Goku né? XDDDDDDDDDD

Desde o treinamento com sensei, ele só usará o dogi, não só por respeito pelo seu mestre, mas, também para diferencia-lo ainda mais dos saiya-jins e sua cultura bárbara, mesmo nascendo um, detestava pensar que pertencia a uma raça cruel, destruidora de planetas e vida.

Vagenk (vagem)

medical machine- maquína médica, em que a pessoa fica submersa em um liquído e usa uma máscara para respirar.

oniichan - forma carinhosa de se referir ao irmão mais velho, bem informal.

Ruculan ( rúcula)

Jiichan - vovôzinho ( numa tradução literal).

Muito obrigada pelo review Sammya ^ ^

Resposta:

sammya - Fico feliz que esteja gostando XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review

Bjos


	7. Decisão final : Kakarotto Vs Komako

Após diversas batalhas entendiantes à Kakarotto, a última tem início.

Se adversário? Acima da média. Será que nessa batalha virá todo o poder de Kakarotto?

Nisto, rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos, aparecem na Arena e Bardock vê o poder de seu caçula, mas será todo esse o potencial dele?

Cap. 7 - Decisão final : Kakarotto Vs Komako

Bem, antes que possam ler mais um capítulo, vou explicar a classificação dos saiyajins nessa minha fanfic, tal aviso, colocarei na Luz da Lua e na que NÃO é ligada a nenhuma destas, Orgulho Vs Amor.

Deveria ter colocado antes, gomen, bem, aí vaí, em ordem decrescente, não constará ainda na forma supersaiyajin, só nas outras, mas, mais para frente, introduzirei novamente:

**Real **- os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que tem tal poder.

**Elite** - acima das classes de Bejiita. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

**Primeira classe** - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

**Segunda Classe** - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

**Terceira classe** - essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

**Excluídos** - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Para informação. O poder de Vegeta, atualmente, é do nivél do personagem no anime contra Freeza, após ser curado a última vez por Dendê.

Já o de Kakarotto é o poder de Goku, quando enfrenta Freeza, antes de se transformar em supersaiya- jin.

Acho que isso dá uma noção melhor do poder deles e a diferença entre eles. Agora, ao capítulo XDDDDDDDD.

Wakusei Bejiita, AGE745

Mais algumas batalhas são realizadas, porém o público não demonstrava tanto interesse nessas e tudo por causa das batalha do jovem saiyajin,que eram magnifícas. Mesmo novato, surrara vários veteranos, tido como os melhores da Arena

Os saiyajins que haviam passado daquela fase, observavam Kakarotto, ansiosos para lutar contra ele, que também demonstrava o mesmo interesse. Estava impaciente com a demora das lutas, queria logo que fossem escolhidos os próximos oponentes.

_" Acalme-se, filho "_

_" Eu sei jiichan, mas quero lutar de novo . . . "_

_" Pelo que vejo em matéria de luta, não deve nada aos seus conterrâneos . . . não é só com comida."_

_" Se bem que como por dois saiyajins . . . meu chichue sempre falava isso" -_ nisso ri sem jeito.

_" Isso é"_ - fala em tom de riso.

Após o termino das batalhas, o computador seleciona os adversários. Kakarotto lutará contra um saiyajin chamado Kenouk (cenoura). Após um breve intervalo, as batalhas recomeçam,

Após duas batalhas, é a vez de Kakarotto subir na arena e ver seu oponente.

Era um saiyajin, de mais ou menos 40 anos. Usava um brinco em sua orelha esquerda e a roupa era escura, cobrindo as pernas e deixando os braços de fora. Via várias cicatrizes em seu corpo e as feições eram rígidas. Identifica como um oponente sério.

Eichiteki percebe e oculto nas sombras fala mentalmente:

_" È diferente dos outros . . . "_

_" Percebi . . . pelo visto não será tão fácil . . . "_

_" Lembre-se que todos estão torcendo por você"_

_" Obrigado"_

Quando sobe na arena, há aplausos e muitos, pois ficaram extasiados com a batalha de antes. Ele via no camorote Tarble acenando para ele, que retribui.

- Do meu lado direito, Kenouk, pesando 90 kilos, um veterano que nós deu batalhas excelentes e conhecido como pés invisiveís . . .

Nisto, muitos batem palma e Kakarotto pensa:

_" Pés invisiveís?"_

Eichiteki pensa e descobre, analisando o Ki, percebera que o seu discípulo fizara o mesmo, mas decide alerta-lo.

_" Cuidado filho, ele é muito ágil"_

_" Percebi no instante em que pisei na arena que era diferente e agora vejo bem . . . "_

_" Não fique nervoso, acalme a mente e use o Ki, não use sua visão, audição ou olfato, lembre-se do treinamento"_

_" Sim, pode deixar jiichan"_

- Deste lado, Goku, pesando 73 kilos e com 18 anos! Um novato que derrubou Vagenk em menos de 1 minuto e Ruculan sem maior esforço, embora tenha só 100 de poder de luta! Acabei de verificar no scouter.

A multidão aplaude freneticamente.

Kakarotto acena com seu costumeiro sorriso e depois, sua face fica séria quando olha para o oponente. Este fala:

- Só derrubou Vagenk por sorte, pois ele baixou a guarda . . . e Ruculan foi um idiota, deixou-se levar por seu poder e não se concentrou corretamente na batalha . . . você ganhando desses dois saiyajins experientes, chamo de golpe de sorte, te garanto que irei esmagar seus ossos . . . - fala sériamente.

- Prometo maneirar . . . e depois de lutar, verá se foi golpe de sorte ou não- e sorri.

_" Por acaso ele é um idiota?" _, Kenouk pensa livído.

- Não pensei que vou maneirar por ser um filhote!- fala medindo o poder dele no scouter, vendo que não aumentou.

- Peço que não manere, venha com tudo! - sorrindo, coloca-se em postura de combate.

- Hajime! - nisso se afasta voando.

O saiyajin mais velho se lança em ataque com um soco, mas Kakaroto inclina o corpo para trás e apoiando suas mãos no chão, chuta fortemente o estômago do oponente o lançando para o alto.

Ele apenas toma impulso saltando para o adversário, não voa para economizar poder além de não ser necessário, podia saltar muito alto. Ao chegar perto deste, se desvia do pontapé dele e bate nele de lado com seu pé.

Kenouk se choca com a barreira violentamente, sentindo o choque juntamente com o pontapé de Kakarotto.

Na verdade, seu poder ultrapassara e muito o do classe saiyajin 3, pois, com certeza ultrapassara o poder de classe 1, sem saber, Kakarotto havia superado o limite dos saiyajins,que muitos de elite não conseguem superar, logo, estes dessa classe inferior pelo sistema de classificação de Bejiita, eram fracos contra ele que podia ler todos os movimentos, era até cansativo vê-los se mover tão lentamente.

Ele espera o adversário se recuperar. Não era de seu feitio golpear um oponente caído.

Após algum tempo, o saiyajin se levanta, seu rosto livído, sentindo o mais puro ódio para o jovem a sua frente, nenhum dos seus golpes o afetava e seu scouter não detectava quaisquer alterações. Era impossivél à ele que todos os scouters da arena estivessem com defeito ao mesmo tempo.

Parte para cima de Goku com ódio, desejava matar aquele saiyajin que sorria.

Tenta golpea-lo, mas este se esquiva e ao tentar chuta-lo com o pé, ele se protege com o braço, e nisto o mais velho alterna socos com chutes, estarrecido, pois vira seu oponente bloquear seu soco com o joelho tranqüilamente, como senão sentisse nada.

- Como pode bloquear meu soco com seu joelho?

- Na verdade, sendo franco, não sinto seus golpes . . .

- O que disse! Bastardo!

Lança uma esfera de ki, da qual Kakarotto apenas soca com seu punho, como senão fosse nada, nisso, o veterano salta para ele, pois, a esfera era meramente um distração, atacando com seu punho visando o pescoço, porém, Kakarotto bloqueia com seu braço, ao mesmo tempo que o golpeia fortemente de lado com a perna em sentindo horizontal atirando-o para longe.

Antes de se chocar, ele usa seu vôo, parando a centímetros do campo.

Olha para o jovem que estava com sua costumeira face tranqüila, não conseguia entender como ele se esquivava e o porque de não conseguir vê-lo, como se sumisse por instantes.

- Desgraçado! Brincando comigo?

- Sinto se pensa isso, mas se usar todo o meu poder, vou acabar te matando, tenho que me segurar- fala simplesmente.

- Se segurar?! - guspia as palavras - ninguém pisa em meu orgulho!

Nisso, irado, concentra o ki e lança diversas rajadas de suas mãos em poucos segundos, como uma metralhadora, levantando uma fumaça alaranjada, fazendo tremer o solo da arena e depois, concentrando suas mãos lança uma esfera imensa de poder contra a fumaça.

Fazendo isso, gera uma explosão consideravél e o juíz da luta tem que conter seu vôo contra o campo.

Medira com seu scouter o ataque e dera nada menos que 3600 de poder.

- Que droga, é contra as regras matar . . . - o veterano resmunga.

A platéia fica em silêncio, não sabia como o jovem agira até agora, pois fora uma ataque devastador, uma seqüência consecutiva deles, fulminando com uma maior ainda.

Tarble fica desanimado, pensava como todos que o saiyajin morreu, mas, Vegeta não, pois sabia que o "desgraçado" estava vivo, não morreria com um ataque desses, ainda mais, nem iria se ferir. Pressumia que por aglum motivo seu poder chegara ao nivel de classe 2.

- Kenouk, não podia matar seu oponente, está desclassificado!

- Droga! Maldito moleque!

- Não precisa desclassifica-lo, não morri.

Escutam a voz do jovem lutador.

A fumaça se dispersa e notam não haver corpo, embora o chão estivesse visivelmente machucado. Tarble fica feliz e como os outros, se põe a procurar o jovem.

Vegeta apenas sorria em confirmar suas supeitas e sabia onde estava, só se preucpou por uns instantes por não poder enchegar seu movimento , mas, definiu ser impossivél ser mais rápido que ele e que fora o ataque que impedira de vê-lo.

Mal sabia o orgulhoso princípe dos saiyajins que Kakarotto rompera os limites de luta da raça e ultrapassara seu poder, mas, era algo que devia manter em segredo.

Satisfeito, nota que os seus genitores não perceberam ainda onde o jovem está, já Tarble não conseguir localizar, não era novidade, seu poder de luta era muito baixo.

- Estou aqui! - fala impacientemente.

Então, conseguem localiza-lo, estava atrás de Kenouk, como ele era imenso, não haviam visto.

O juíz se afasta em choque e o adversário fica estático, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Como um saiyajin de poder abaixo de 200 poderia ter desviado? Kaakrotto sorria com os braços cruzados e então, fala, enquanto o veterano vira-se, lento pelo pavor.

- È minha vez de atacar, com licença.

Sorrindo e depois ficando sério, chuta o adversário, acertando-o no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão, depois, dá um soco no rosto deste quando chega perto do solo. Juntando suas mãos, acerta-o na cabeça, fazendo o corpo chocar-se contra o chão e este ficar desacordado.

Ao ver tudo em silêncio, ele fala ao juíz, voando até ele.

- Ele está inconciente.

- Ah! È . . . - o saiyajin se recupera e anuncia, pousando no chão.

- A vitória é do lutador Goku!

Palmas irrompem-se da arquibancadas que vibravam, fora incrivél a luta. Tarble comemorava, mas, Vegeta agora pensava, visivelmente icomodado com a luta que presenciara, principalmente mais para o final.

Naquela hora da seqüência de golpes, parecera que Kakarotto sumira, mas, achava impossivél e considerou que ele acabou se distraindo com a supresa e por isso o perdeu de vista, afinal, a ideia que um saiyajin, ainda mais, de terceira classe ser mais forte do que ele próprio, o princípe dos saiyajins, que ultrapassara e muito o poder do rei, soava como absurda, no minímo.

Mas mesmo assim, o pensamento que ele podia ser mais forte não sumira de seu pensamento, mas, tentava evitar pensar nisso, julgando ser algo surreal demais.

Após mais algumas batalhas, chega mais uma, que era a final, Kakarotto novamente contra um veterano. Os mais novos já haviam perdido, era a última batalha e decidiria o vencedor. Seu adversário era Komako.

Não tinha um corpo atarrancado, era mais mediano, músculos bem distribuídos, de fato, Kakarotto percebera que ele era diferente dos demais e pelo poder, não era classe 3.

Com certeza havia feito algo para poder lutar naquela chave, mas, não falou nada, estava feliz, enfim, um adversário poderoso, percebeu que este usava uma espécie de máscara, com certeza para não o reconhecerem.

- Deste lado, o adversário Goku, à minha direita, Komako ( tomate), pesando 93 Kilos, veterano.

- Sei que você não pertence a essa classe . . . - o jovem fala após flutua até ele para conversarem.

- O que?! Como . . . - o outro fia preocupado, se soubesse, teria que desistir.

- Mas fico feliz que tenha feito isso . . . quero lutar contra adversários fortes . . . estava entediado.

O juíz nota que ele se aproximara do adversário para falar e conversavam em sussurro.

- A batalha já vai começar!- o juíz avisa.

Nisso, Kakarotto salta para trás , pondo-se em posição de luta, seu adversário também, ambos com um sorriso.

- Parem a luta!

Uma voz grave ressoa. Ao observarem de quem era, vinha do camarote real, sendo a voz do imperador de Bejiita.

- Kôkuosama . . . - o juíz fala olhando aborrecido, para uma batalha que prometia ser boa - parem a luta.

- Mas por que?- alguém da platéia pergunta.

- Como rei, devo explicar, Komako pertence a elite dos saiyajins, acima do nivél 1, é meu conselheiro de guerra, essa batalha é classe 3.

Nisso ouvem-se murmúrios de desanimo e ânimos exaltados da plateía, todos, irritados. Kakarotto estava com uma carranca no rosto e Komako irado, pensava que o rei não ligaria dele participar.

- Cadê seu orgulho, Komako! È classe 3, sua honra . . .

- Por acaso, chichiue, quer parar a luta? Não é dever do rei também agradar a massa . . . todos tem scouter e viram o poder dele, souberam de imediato que era uam elite, mas não os vi reclamar, nem os de classe 3, que participaram do evento . . . nem mesmo aquele terceira classe bastardo . . . apenas o senhor se levantou - falava chichue e senhor com desdén.

- Isso não . . . - nisso, teme ao ver o olhar do filho, que fala cinicamente, disfarçando o tom ameaçador, mas deixando subentendido.

- Ora . . . devíamos agradar a massa . . . confesso que gostaria de ver essa batalha . . . embora saiba que aquele terceira classe vá perder . . . mas seria interessante ver as verdadeiras habilidades dele, não acha . . . - fala no final com ameaça, tendo os olhos estreitados, sorrindo malignamente.

Aquele olhar e sorriso fizeram o rei temer, engolindo em seco, fala, à todos:

- Como consideração pelo meu povo, ordeno que a luta começe . . . - fala um tanto nervoso, ainda olhando para sua cria que confirma com a cabeça.

Ele cruza os braços e sorri, triunfante. A mãe balança a cabeça desanimada, deprimida, em ver o filho mandar no pai. Este, senta nervoso, cerrando os punhos com ira e controlando um rosnado, mas, desvia os olhos.

- Vegeta niisan . . . Goku é terceira classe. . .

- Hunf! Ele não reclamou e parecia feliz mesmo sem anunciar que ele era da elite dos saiyajins , de alguma forma aquele bastardo sabia seu poder sem o scouter.

- Lutador Goku, quer que pare a batalha, tem todo o direito . . .

- Não, já sabia que não era classe 3, quero lutar contra adversários fortes! Fico feliz que ele tenha dado um jeito de ser meu oponente.

- Não foi fácil, mas, quando vi sua primeira luta, percebi ser um oponente forte, estou cansado de lutar contra os mesmos . . . embora deva admitir, que talvez tenha poder classe 2 . . . mas, acho que me dará um pouco de trabalho - fala sorrindo.

- Veremos . . . - sorri também.

_" Cuidado filho, preste atenção, ele pertence a uma esfera completamente diferente de seus oponetes anteriores, lute com seriedade desde o primeiro instante", ele escuta a preocupação de seu mestre._

_" Claro, também percebi, jiichan, não se preocupe, estou feliz que tenha um oponente assim.", falam mentamente e o mestre percebe a felicidade._

_" Tem um coração gentil e bondoso, possuí uma certa inocência , mas, seu sangue saiyajin no quesito batalha, sempre fala mais alto né? Você encontra a felicidade e prazer em lutar e encontrar alguém mais forte ainda"_

_" Claro, sinto-me animado, meu coração quer explodir tamanha excitação que sinto, estou ansioso pela batalha, enfim, talvez, poderei mostrar meus poderes"_

_" Claro, mas vá com cuidado, por causa do princípe"_

_" Prometo fazer de tudo . . . mas . . . é que estou tão feliz . . . "_

_" Eu sei, mas controle-se", fala mentalmente preocupado._

_" Prometo, jiichan"_

- Agora, começaremos a última batalha, o vencedor saíra desse combate . . . hajime!

Nisso ele voa para o alto.

O adversário analisa Goku e percebe que não há nenhuma brecha em sua posição, é uma combinação, no minímo, perfeita, de defesa e ataque, sorri, de fato, seria uma batalha interessante, mesmo que seu adversário só tivesse, no máximo, poder de classe 2.

Como se lesse os pensamentos, Kakarotto fala, animadamente:

- Eles vieram ver um espetáculo, lute com todas as suas forças, não se contenha, para que quando perder não se arrependa como guerreiro!

- Tem certeza, filhote?

- Claro . . .- sorri.

- Que seja! Mas garanto se fizer isso, ficará na medical machine por 15 dias.

- O problema será meu, quero ver todo o seu poder. - fala animado com o outro percebendo a cauda em êxtase.

- Que seja!

Nisso começa a aumenta seu poder e o jovem saiyajin fica maravilhado. O juíz fala, estarrecido:

- 5000,12000,24000,34000,45000,50000! - ele grita, quando o scouter para.

- 500000 de poder de luta!

- Está temendo, filhote?

- Estou ansioso, será uma batalha incrivél!- sua cauda sai da cintura e ondula no ar de felicidade, retornando em seguida aonde estava anteriormente.

- Não vai aumentar seu poder?

- Consigo aumentar rapidamente durante a batalha, não se preocupe . .. venha com tudo!

Nisso, ele desloca-se rapidamente golpeando Kakarotto no rosto, fazendo este ser arremassado para trás e depois, golpeia a cabeça dele, o mandando-o para o chão, fazendo uma pequena cratera. Para em frente e fala:

- Droga . . . devia ter me segurado . . . - mas, para espanto de todos, ouvem uma voz.

- Incrivel! Senti um pouco esses golpes . . . fico feliz em ter alguém como voce para lutar.

Nisto vê ele flutuar da cratera e pousar em frente a ele, sem estar ofegante ou ferido, retirando a sujeira de sua roupa. O juíz fica estarrecido e o adversario fala, feliz:

- Que bom que resistiu.

- Apesar de tudo, não usou seu poder total . . . disse para atacar com tudo - fala desanimado.

- Como pode saber sem o scouter?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Sabendo . . . quero que venha com tudo . . .

- Então irei, agora percebo que é do tipo que não morre fácil . . . herdou uma boa resistência . . . quem são seus pais?

- Prefiro não falar . . .

- Qual seu nome? Seu rosto lembra-me alguém . . .

- Não falo também, sinto.

- De um jeito ou de outro vou descobrir depois.

- Tudo bem . . .agoa, creio que é minha vez de atacar . . . - e sorrindo some da vista deste.

Komako percebe-o no seu lado e tenta golpear, mas nota ser uma ilusão, pois o verdadeira o golpeia nas costas, mas ele se refaz e pousa na frente.

- O que foi isso?

- Zanzo- ken ( técnica da sombra) .

- Nome esquisito . . . mas interessante - e sorrindo parte para cima do jovem, golpeando-o.

Este atirado para trás e se refaz , ficando de pé, mas o adversarío some e reaparece atrás dele, tentando golpea-lo com a mão no sentido horizontal, mas, Kakaroto se abaixa a tempo de desviar e contra-ataca com um chute nele de lado, na cara, porém, desvia e depois, começam a trocar golpes, socos e chutes, com ambos desviando dos golpes um do outro e bloqueando.

Dura vários minutos o combate corpo-a-corpo, nenhum dos dois cedendo, podia-se sentir o poder emanado daquela batalha, que deixa toda a arena em silêncio total, prestando absoluta atenção, muitos nem piscando os olhos,estarrecidos, maravilhados.

Até que Goku tenta golpea-lo com o pé, mas este pega seu tornozelo e o arremessa para o alto, que se refaz a tempo, evitando de se chocar no campo e ao tentar dar um chute nele, descendo dos céus, este desaparece.

Ele então se concentra e salta para o alto no exato momento que o inimigo surge, porém, é golpeado no rosto. Aproveitando que Kakarotto está no chão caído, tenta pisar na cabeça dele, mas este rola para o lado desviando dos chutes, então, chuta Komako com o pé no estômago, arremessando-o para longe.

Ele é arrastado pelo chão pela força do golpe de Kakarotto, que tenta pisar nele, mas este usando as mãos no solo desvia e tenta aplacar seu arremesso, antes que chegue no campo de energia. Kakaroto tenta mais 4 vezes pisar nele e ele usando o mesmo método evita, enquanto tenta deter seu avanço para o campo energético.

Ele consegue se virar e correr, depois voa, desviando do campo há tempo e indo par o outro lado. Kakarotto faz o mesmo e o segue. Ele voa para o juíz que se encolhe e girando sobre esse, chuta Kakarotto como uma bola quando passa no lado

O jovem fica sem reação momentanea e o inimigo voa para o alto, quando se aproxima dele, o chuta, arremessando-o para o chão.

Mas Goku consegue se recuperar antes de chocar-se contra o campo e parte para cima do veterano, ambos começando a desferir chutes e socos em um novo combate corpo-a-corpo, ambos desviando do golpe do outro, bloqueando e golpeando fortemente. A imensa energia que desprendia no ar, fez o juíz ter que se afastar, para não ser atingido pelo poder gerado.

Vegeta do camarote observa atônito, não acreditava que um saiyajin considerado terceira classe, mantivesse uma batalha contra um saiyajin de elite, aquilo era surreal. Passada a surpresa, cerra seu punho e range os dentes, aquele desgraçado podia chegar próximo de seu poder, o poder do princípe dos saiya- jins, o mais poderoso daquela raça!

- Bastardo . . . - murmura com raiva.

Tarble estava tão maravilhado com a luta que não percebia o ânimo de seu irmão nem seu murmúrio de raiva, seus entidos só se concentravam na batalha. O rei e a rainha estavam sem palavras, não sabiam o que falar ou pensar, pareciam amortecidos sobre aquela batalha, no minímo formidavél.

Eichiteki está aflito, Kakaroto não ouvia seus pensamentos, pois não respondia de volta, com certeza, devia estar muito emocionado ou concentrado demais para ouvi-lo, estava passando dos limites, em breve, se continuasse assim, poderia elevar seu poder ainda mais e fazer o princípe perceber que era mais poderoso que ele e isto, era arriscado demais, infelizmente sabia que o sangue saiyajin era forte demais e estava entorpecendo a mente do jovem, impedindo de manter uma conversa mental, pois aquela raça amava uma batalha, temia por Kakarotto, tentava desesperadamente conversar com ele.

Após minutos no combate, Komako consegue desferir um soco no rosto dele, fazendo-o cair contra o chão, mas se recupera, girando seu corpo em seu prórpio eixo e pousando com os pés no chão. O veterano desce também em frente à observam um ao outro, analizando, desde a batalha começara. não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra.

O público prende a respiração, esperando que um ou outro, recomeçasse o ataque, mas sentia uma espécie de muro dendo em volta deles, impedindo da plateía quaisquer reações.

Após algum tempo, o mais velho concentra seu poder e com as mãos juntas desfere um ataque de energia, o jovem pula para o alto, parecendo ser engolido pela imensa luz azul gerada pelo ataque, que se arrasta até explodir ao longe com violência, abrindo uma cratera consideravél.

Então, Goku surge acima dele e tenta golpe-lo com pé, no sentido horizontal, mas este se esquiva e ao se agachar, tenta golpea-lo com a mão em sentindo horizontal também, mas, sorrindo, Kakarotto some, aparecendo um pouco mais afastado atrás dele e avançando para ele , contra-ataca tentando chuta-lo, mas é bloqueado com o antebraço do oponente.

Kakarotto se afasta tentando outro golpe, Komako bloqueia novamente e nisto recomeçam mais um ataque corpo-a-corpo,ambos desviando e bloqueando o golpe do outro, enquanto lançam golpes poderosos, porém, mal sabia o saiyajin da elite, que Kakaroto se segurava, pois senão controlasse, este poderia morrer e isto era algo que ele não gostava, tirar a vida de outra pessoa.

Ficam por alguns minutos, até que Kakarotto consegue atingir um chute no estômago enviando-o consideravelmente longe, enquanto o veterano segura o abdômen em dor. Ele então usa seu poder e se recuperando, parte para cima voando com todo o seu poder, mas, para pavor deste, Kakaroto o segue tranqüilamente e até o ultrapassa.

Irado, ele lança um poderoso ataque contra o jovem utilizando todo o seu poder, sabia que no alto, o novato ficaria sem ação, mesmo que usasse o vôo, demoraria para se desviar.

A imensa esfera parte para cima deste, mas, sorrindo, se desvia, porém é tão rápido e a luz tão intensa, que os demais, inclusive Komako não podem ver o que acontece, crê, que o mata, pois o poder deste desaparece de seu scouter.

Mas, mal sabiam que ele já estava no chão, quieto, olhando todos observarem para o alto, menos, seu mestre, que o olhava, sentira pelo ki onde o saiyajin estava. Notando que ele baixou seu poder e não estava mais no calor da batalha frenética, tenta, novamente, comunicar-se com ele mentalmente.

_" Consegue me ouvir?"_

_" Ah! Sim, jiichan, desculpe não ter respondido antes, acho que me entusiasmei demais " - nisso coça a nuca com as mãos, sempre que está sem graça._

_" Pare a luta agora, o derrote, está exagerando, ainda mais desviando de um ataque desta magnetude, encerre de uma vez"- fala em tom de repreensão._

_" Mas . . . mas . . . "_

_" Mas nada, Kakarotto" - fala em tom irritado._

_O jovem grifou o fato do seu mestre usar seu nome, era sinal de que estava irritado mesmo _

_" Finalize o combate, perceba que este é o poder máximo deste saiyajin, portanto, não adianta prolongar, só vai piorar . . . por favor, por mim, encerre esta batalha"_

Ele nota que agora há um temor na voz e vê os olhos lacrimosos dele e o cheiro de preocupação, nunca o vira em meses fazer isso, ele o preocupara tanto assim? Envergonhado consigo mesmo, por deixar seu sangue saiyajin falar mais alto em detrimento dos sentimentos de seu mestre, que o tinha em alto estima, como praticamente um neto querido, o mais próximo de um pai que teve, cede e decide finalizar.

_" Desculpe, jiichan"_

Nota que ser sincero o pedido de desculpas.

_" Tudo bem, sei que no intímo não queria, mas, é um saiyajin acima de tudo, tem o sangue dessa raça guerreira em suas veias, um sangue que busca batalhas e cada vez mais com seres poderosos, mas, deve aprender a controlar, senão, poderá trazer desgraça para si mesmo . . . se conseguir controlar a si mesmo, irá melhorar ainda mais e caminhará para ser um guerreiro ainda mais poderoso"_

_" Obrigado"_

Kakarotto decide esperar passar o efeito do golpe, não iria golpea-lo deslealmente, daria algum tempo dele vê-lo antes de finalizar aquela batalha.

Após o golpe passar, todos olham para a nuvem que se dispersava e revelava que havia um buraco imenso no campo elétrico. O veterano se arrependia de ter matado o jovem, era contra as regras, nunca imaginara em sua vida que participaria da Arena, apenas para lutar contra um oponente forte.

Então todos escutam uma voz:

- Estou aqui!

Nisto, todos olham para o chão, em choque absoluto.

Komako está estarrecido, com pavor, não sabia que ele tinha tanto poder e parecia ileso. Então, em um piscar de olhos, Kakarotto aparece na sua frente e dá um poderoso chute no estômago deste o enviando ao chão, este se choca e caí inconciente.

Kakaroto então pousa e ao confirmar que está inconciente, relaxa.

Todos estão estarrecidos, o juíz em choque, Vegeta rosnando de seu camarote, cerrando os punhos com violência e Tarble feliz, se recuperando mais rápido que os outros, comemorando então a vitória de Goku.

- Seu juiz, não vai anunciar?- fala olhando para o alto.

Se refazendo, o saiya- jin desce para o chão e fala:

- Goku é o vencedor!

Palmas frenéticas irrrompem-se da arena, que vibra de emoção. Kakarotto está sorridente apesar de não ter podido usar todo o seu poder.

- Komako sendo uma elite, os de classe 3 tem o direito a lutar entre si nessa última rodada, para enfrentarem Goku, podemos anular as batalhas agora, caso queiram.

- Não fazemos questão - um da terceira classe fala mal humorado

- Mais alguém ? - pergunta sorrindo.

Sabia que seria perda de tempo, pois viram o poder daquele jovem, nunca conseguiriam encostar um dedo nele.

- Bem, sem mais delongas, o vencedor da Arena esse ano é Goku!

Há uma grande ovação para o jovem. Ele vê que seu sensei aprova com a cabeça, feliz, retribuindo o sorriso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nave Bejiita I . Quadrante 750 ,setor sul . 200 anos-luz de wakusei Bejiita ( planeta Bejiita), Sistema Daisaru.

Um pouco distantre dali, em uma nave, Bardock assistira a batalha que era transmitida por uma linha segura.

Inicialmente ficara feliz em ver o bom senso de seu filho de ocultar seu nome de nascença, era vergonhoso ter um lutando na Arena, um programa para a grande massa de Bejjita, mas, conforme as lutas vinham, vendo o nivel de poder e habilidade dele, derrotando oponentes veteranos e a última batalha, contra um de elite, pois reconhecera Komako, de imediato, fica irado, por sua cria ocultar o nome.

Esperava após a vitória que ele revelasse seu nome de nascença, mas Kakarotto não parecia querer revelar.

Não imaginava que seu filho era tão poderoso, o poder de luta dos lutadores era mostrado por um pequeno painel no lado, indicando o poder de luta conforme a batalha vinha, como um scouter, só que integrado à transmissão.

Vira que o poder que acusava era baixo e nem se alterava mesmo no calor da batalha .Mas, como poderia ser baixo com todos aqueles ataques e golpes? E o ataque Saiyukitenha? Não era no idioma saiyajin. Ele já não compreendia nada, muito menos a roupa esquisita que ele usava e a escrita nesta.

Quando sua cria utilizou o ataque de nome esquisito, o scouter da transmissão quebrou. Apareceu uma mensagem pedindo desculpas pelo incoveniente e que iriam restaurar em breve.

Sentia orgulho dele nocautear Komako e ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso, queria chegar logo em casa, para questiona-lo. Acreditava até que o poder de seu filho ultrapassava o do próprio princípe, assim como poucos, sabia quem era o mais poderoso na família real.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Planeta Bejiita, Arena.

No camorote, o rei está atônito, digerindo a ideia daquele saiyajin ser tão poderoso, com certeza, batia em poder com o seu filho, logo, um desejo súbito de te-lo como filho adotivo surge, sim, era poderoso e se tivesse um na família real assim, além de cuidar de Vegeta, daria mais poder à eles. A chance de revolta seria miníma e com isso, sua família perpertuária no poder, no caso, seu filho, sua carne e sangue seria o rei e Kakarotto ficaria na fila, se esse morresse ou derrotasse Vegeta em uma batalha, assumiria.

Reconhecera como filho de Bardock e conversaria com este, queria tornar aquele saiyajin princípe e não descansaria até ter seu intento cumprido, antes que Vegeta lhe tomasse o trono, o que não tardaria a acontecer, pois em matéria de poder, o superara e muito, nada poderia fazer se esse exigisse uma batalha pelo trono.

- Vou ver aquele terceira classe bastardo . . . - fala olhando o jovem saindo da Arena, após ser entregue o prêmio à ele - quer vim, Tarble? - pergunta sem olhar para seu otouto.

- Claro, niisan - e sorridente, segue seu irmão que se retira.

Vendo que ele saíra, o rei se vira para sua companheira.

- Minha rainha, teremos mais um filho.

- Como?- ela o olha - dois não é o bastante?

- Penso em adotar o filho de Bardock, interessante né?

- Mas por que? Tudo bem que ele é poderoso, mas para nos ameaçar, já termos Vegeta.- fala aborrecida.

- Sim, de fato, mas caso Vegeta morra, Kakaroto assumiria como rei.

- Quer que nossa cria morra? Sua carne e sangue?- olha apavorada.

- Não, fêmea . . . não quero, mas supondo que aconteça, a família real tem que ter individuos poderosos no poder, Kakaroto é poderoso, Tarble é fraco, na linha de sucessão, viria Kakarotto, logo atrás de Vegeta, como o adotaríamos, seria o mesmo que um de nossa linahgem estivesse no poder além de que com isso, poderia manter nosso primogênito ocupado, dando-me mais tempo no trono e sendo uma ameaça constante á este.

- Fala como se pudesse sair amanhã.

- Sabe o quanto ele é forte, poderoso, se quiser reeinvindicar agora uma batalha pelo trono, teria que aceitar e com certeza, perderia . . . entende? Não posso deixar tudo nas mãos só de Vegeta . . . e se ele morrer ou algo assim ? Tarble assumiria por causa de seu sangue, pois é, infelizmente, o próximo na sucessão, seria destituído na primeira ocasião . . . é fraco demais, não podemos nos dar esse luxo, muitos impérios caíram, apenas deixando tudo nas mãos de uma só pessoa . . . Kakarotto precisa ser nosso filho, entende?

A rainha digere os fatos e concorda, seu companheiro tinha razão..

- Para nossa sorte, Bardock chegará pema manhã, aí, irei falar com ele e se puder, amanhã mesmo faremos uma cerimônia e enquanto está durar, não posso aceitar pedidos de batalha pelo trono e quando terminar, mesmo se for destituído, nosso filho não poderá remover o fato de Kakarotto ter sido adotado por nós . . . ele não terá esse poder.

- Querido e se Kakaroto destruir Vegeta . . . o poder dele pode vim a ser maior que o da nossa cria, da nossa própria carne e sangue?

- Isso será sinal que Vegeta é indigno do trono . . . mas como ele será adotado como nosso filho, será como da família . . . se perder, merecerá, nunca um fraco deverá estar no poder, somente os poderosos . . . antes o filho de Bardock derrota-lo que um desconhecido do povo, além de que a ameaça da presença de Kakarotto fará Vegeta treinar para superar os limites de muitos saiyajins . . . afinal, somos uma raça guerreira por natureza e excelência, os mais poderosos do universo! Os ossos poderes se rompido os limites, pode ser gigantesco! Sem contar o ser legendário que aparece a cada 1000 anos!

- E quem sabe um dia, não vire esse lendário supersaiya- jin né?- a rainha fala emocionada.

- Claro! Ter a presença de Kakaroto , ameaçando seu reinado, fará com que ele se empenhe . . . e apresse o processo de supersaiya-jin.

- E se, supondo, aquele jovem se tornar o supersaiya- jin, não tem nosso sangue . . . mesmo que o adotemos, só será o título - fala pesarosa.

- Azar de Vegeta! Quem manda ele não ser poderoso, além de que adotando-o, ele será, como disse, da nossa carne e sangue! Nossa família se perpetuará no poder!

- Excelente ideia, meu rei.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Raditz estava na parte destinada a segunda classe.

Ficara atônito vendo o poder de seu otouto, pois era a primeira vez que o vira, estava até ontem em um missão e fora se divertir com os companheiros de luta na Central, uma espécie de bar imenso, antes de ir para a Arena.

Um dos companheiros, fala:

- È seu otouto, Raditz?

- È, Kakarotto seu nome, é idêntico ao nosso pai, só não tem uma cicatriz no rosto e bandana vermelha, além da pele ser mais clara.

- Uau! È mais forte que você!

- Eu percebi - fala rosnando, irritado, como o mais novo podia ser mais forte do que ele?

- Olha, aquele golpe, sayu . . . lá-sei-o-quê , não era em nosso idioma, sua roupa não é típico de um saiyajin e o apelido nem chega perto de nossa língua . . . sabe qual é?

- Não faço ideía - a cauda chicoteia, seu irmão havia se tornado um mistério - mas vou saber, custe o que custar antes de partir novamente para alguma missão.

- Mas é melhor não provoca-lo, senão irá levar uma surra.

Ele pega esse companheiro pelo cangote e fala, rosnando, a cauda chicoteando em frustração , fitando aquele saiya-jin com ira que se encolhe sobre aquele olhar.

- Melhor ficar calado - fala em tom baixo ameaçador.

Nisso, soca ele no rosto, arremessando -o para o fundo do camarote, se retirando em seguida.

- Espere Raditz, foi mal . . . - este se levanta se recuperando, seguindo-o.

Os outros 9 companheiros tentam dialogar com ele que decide ir à Central, relaxar um pouco.

Porém, da parte de baixo, na terceira classe, um certo saiyajin semelhante à Kakarotto tanto em fisíco quando em cabelo, observara Raditz e depois, Kakarotto saindo da Arena e comenta para si mesmo:

- Então são esses meus irmãos? Raditz não tem ciência da minha existência ou tem? . . . afinal nunca me viu nem eu, ele, aquele deve ser Kakarotto, senão me engano era esse o nome . . . meu otouto . . . meu pai parece estar em alguma missão . . . acho que ainda me lembro onde é a mansão . . . - nisto, sorri.

- Tarles! vai contactar seu pai? Vai ficar feliz em saber que está vivo após todos esses anos . . . 21 anos né?

- Fico pensando que deve ter mais saiya- jin na mesma situação do que eu . . . Bakenk ( vagen)

Um outro saiyajin chega, se espremendo contra a multidão.

- È seu otouto né?

- Sim, pelo que vejo é bem poderoso . . . - fala um tanto aborrecido.

- Suas fisionomias lembram um ao outro.

- Nós lembramos nosso pai, Kebori ( cebola), só que ele tem uma cicatriz no rosto e bandana, eu já não uso bandana nem Kakarotto pelo visto.

- Quando vai voltar para casa? Você pediu ao seu superior para não revelar á Bardock que estava vivo né? Queria reencontra-lo antes . . . - Bakenk fala.

- È verdade, ouvi dizer que ele estará de volta amanhã cedo, será uma grande reunião de família - fala com amargura.

Havia sido abandonado por mais de 20 anos, pensando que estavam morto em vez de investigarem.

Chicoteia a cauda frustrado, irritado, senão fosse um grupo de exploração saiya-jin, nunca teria saído daquele mukifo de planeta desolado, como a nave dele que o enviou quando pequeno podia ter quebrado e errado suas coordenadas?

Com uma carranca ele se retira, sendo seguido por Kebori.

Todos eles teriam uma grande surpresa, aguardava ansiosamente por amanhã, mas, decidira seguir Raditz, que provavelmente iria para o Centro, onde havia um imenso bar visitado por muitos conterrâneos que se encontravam descansando.

Bem, com tantos saiya-jins juntos, era normal surgir alguma briga, havia até a sua própria arena para que os exaltados se enfrentassem com quem quisesse assistir.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Leitores, vou mudar novamente, Kakarotto será princípe antes do nivél supersaiyajin 4, aliaís, antes de supersaiyajin 1.

Quando escrevi a fic Luz da Lua, não tinha intenção de criar essa fic, mas me envolvi tanto com os personagens da Luz da lua, que quis contar o passado deles, além de fazer uma mais ligada á drama, logo, percebo ser complicado alguns fatos se encaixarem em Luz da lua, por isso, avisarei das mudanças. . . . sinto as mudanças, agora que estou desenvolvendo as duas juntas, acho que não teremos mais "conflito" entre elas.

Também resolvi introduzir Tarles, para poder criar mais cenas . . . interessantes . . . heheehehe, para isso tive que inventar o porque de Bardock nunca ter comentando sobre esse segundo filho.

Na primeira batalha, me inspirei na luta de Goku contra Tao-pai-pai, do anime Dragon Ball, logo após descer da Torre de Karin, mas dei umas seqüências exclusivas da minha cabeça, assim como na batalha de Kakaroto contra Komako, apesar de me inspirar na batalha entre Goku e o capitão das forças especiais Ginyuu, em Nameku-sei. Dei uns toques, principamente do meio para o final, sendo escrito da minha cabeça, só o início sendo diretamente ligados a batalha em dragon ball Z, claro, com sutis modificações.

Percebo que tenho facilidade em cenas de luta, de escreve-las ^ ^

Notas:

Zanzo-ken - tecnica das sombras, aqui, foi ensinado por Eichiteki. Aparece a primeira vez em Dragon Ball, quis fazer um pouco de nostalgia.

Komako - tomate.

Kenouk - cenoura.

Komako - tomate.

Bakenk - vagen.

Kebori - cebola .


	8. Ordens de Vegeta oujisama

Vegeta ordena através de um servo que eles fiquem em uma sala, pois quer conversar com Kakarotto. O que ele quer com o saiya-jin?

Cap. 8 - Ordens de Vegeta-oujisama

Leitores, é o seguinte, não queria colocar excluído, mas não me lembrava de um termo melhor, sabe quando te dá branco? Então corrigindo, não é excluído é proscrito, excluído ou banido fica meio redundante né? Segue correção abaixo, desculpe pelo erro, é que a bendita palavra não me vinha a mente ¬¬

**Real **- os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que tem tal poder.

**Elite** - acima das classes de Bejiita. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

**Primeira classe** - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

**Segunda Classe** - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

**Terceira classe** - essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

**Proscrito** - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Para informação. O poder de Vegeta, atualmente, é do nivél do personagem no anime contra Freeza, após ser curado a última vez por Dendê.

Já o de Kakarotto é o poder de Goku, quando enfrenta Freeza, antes de se transformar em supersaiya- jin.

Acho que isso dá uma noção melhor do poder deles e a diferença entre eles. Agora, ao capítulo XDDDDDDDD.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Naquele instante, Kakarotto e Eichiteki encontravam-se em uma sala imensa, ricamente mobiliada.

O sensei estava nervoso e o ex- discípulo, uma vez que já o havia superado, estava inquieto, sua cauda remexendo lentamente na cintura. Antes de írem para casa um servo da Arena parou-os e disse que o princípe queria falar com o saiya-jin e foram guiados até aquela lugar.

Percebe pelo ki o quanto seu mestre estava inquieto.

- Acalme-se jiichan . . . talvez não seja nada.

- Duvido, filho . . . sabe, o príncipe querer vê- lo é preocupante e com certeza, por causa das batalhas, principalmente da última . . . você deveria ter demonstrado dificuldade, encenado uma luta em que seu oponente tivesse vantagem sobre você e perder de propósito, afinal, teria direito a novas batalhas e aquele resultado não seria contado . . .

- Mas não conseguiria apanhar de propósito, ainda por cima de um fraco como . . .

- O que disse sobre orgulho? È o princípio da derrota do indivíduo como ser e como guerreiro . . . além de que nunca menospreze seus oponentes - repreende -o.

- Desculpe - fica cabisbaixo.

- Tudo bem . . . ainda é jovem . . . um dia vai ter uma melhor compreensão . . .

- Mas se tentar algo, bato nele . . . - sorri, porém, este tintutebeia quando vê o olhar severo de seu mentor.

- Sim, aí vira um poscrito . . . sendo caçado por seus semelhantes . . . pensou em sua imouto? Ela precisa de você!

- Calma jiichan . . . era só brincadeira . . . não precisa de alterar tanto.

Termina coçando a mão na nuca. O chikyuu-jin suspira cansado e fala:

- Como pode brincar numa hora dessas . . . - torce as mãos atrás das costas, sempre andava como os mestres de seu planeta natal.

Agora, o saiya-jin estava ficando preocupado com o motivo do princípe Vegeta querer falar-lhe.

Pensa em sua imouto e sente seu coração retringir-se. Como pudera ser egoísta? Deixou o sangue de sua raça domina-lo, não se conteve, não pensou em sua irmãzinha, um ser pequeno e vulneravél que só tinha á ele no mundo para proteger de uma provavél ira saiyajin.

Inicialmente havia ficado forte para defende-la, queria, com suas mãos defender aquilo que lhe era mais precioso e insubstituivél. Se não estivesse lá para protege-la de Bardock, quem mais estaria?

- Droga . . . maldição! - fica irado consigo mesmo e cerra suas mãos com violência, cabisbaixo.

- Não adianta "chorar pelo leite derramado", o que foi, foi, o que já aconteceu, já era . . . agora só nos resta encararmos o que o destino nos reserva ou mais precisamente, ao que um princípe cruel nos reserva.

- " Chorar pelo leite derramado"? O que é isso? - ele olha para o sensei, confuso - Como derramaria leite?

- È um ditado em minha terra natal.

- Ah! Entendo - a face torna a ficar agoniada - o que faço, jiichan?

Tinha esperanças que seu sensei, que viveu bastante tempo e parecia sempre ter a resposta na ponta da língua, soubesse a resposta, embora, nunca falasse plenamente quando sabia, falava por dicas, obrigando-o a pensar , esperava que este tivesse alguma sugestão de como proceder naquela situação.

Mas, para desânimo de Kakarotto, abana a cabeça para os lados, derrotado. Suspira longamente, cansado e então o saiyajin presta atenção no quanto ele havia envelhecido apenas passando por aquela agonia naquela sala oval, alva, enquanto aguardavam seu destino.

- Sinceramente, não consigo encontrar nenhuma solução . . . a única que me vem é ser um proscrito . . . dominando o princípe e pegando sua imouto, Liluni e Kireiko e encontrar um meio de fugir desse planeta . . . mas isso é muito extremo e não teriámos chance sendo caçados por termos atacado seu princípe . . .

- Mas se ele vier nos matar ou prender, não teremos opção, vi seu poder, consegue bater num saiya-jin classe 3 . . . e Kireiko sabe lutar também, ambos sabem usar Ki . . .

- O que você diz, infelizmente, é uma verdade amarga . . . - sente um leve tremor ao imaginar a fuga .

- Droga . . . sou um péssimo irmão mais velho! Negligenciei ela! Como puder ser tão egoísta?

Nisso pensa em sua pequena imouto e os momentos com ela, brincando, trocando-a ou dando banho nela com ajuda de Liluni, uma lágrima escorre de seus orbes.

- Desculpe - me irmãzinha, seu irmão é um idiota!

Ele se amargava de não ter controlado seus poderes. Por que não perder uma batalha de propósito? Por que ser tão orgulhoso do poder que possuí? Se isso levará a conseqüências desastrosas?

Sente uma mão em seu ombro e nota ser seu sensei, tentando conforta-lo.

- Não se culpe tanto . . . não tem culpa, é sua juventude agravada pelo sangue saiyajin em suas veias . . . e nada poderá mudar isso . . . apenas poderá controla-lo não deixando-se levar por este, domine-se e será um excelente guerreiro . . . bem, se escarpamos dessa - força um sorriso.

- Eu juro jiichan, vou me controlar, se o destino me der uma segunda chance, aprenderei a humildade, pensarei em meus atos e suas conseqüências, não serei mais irresponsavél, pois aprendi, que o que importa é aquilo que consideramos importante, mais do que vencer ou do maldito orgulho . . . prometo, usarei meu poder para proteger o que considero meu tesouro com esses dois punhos - e mostra eles ao seu mestre - e não para meu próprio uso . . . promessa de Kakarotto , se buscar poder será para isso!

- Sábias palavras . . . me orgulho de você meu filho e quero que saiba que sempre me orgulhei . . . se morrer, morrerei tranqüilo de ter treinado um jovem como você . . .

- Não fale em morrer, jiichan - olha preocupado.

- Kakarotto . . . você é um saiyajin . . . sua raça é fardada a ter uma longa juventude, não sabendo quando envelhecem, pois como guerreiros, morrem cedo em campos de batalha . . . mas, já eu, sou um chikyuu-jin e como a maioria esmagadora das raças desse vasto universo e infinitas estrelas, nasci, cresci e agora envelheço e o que me espera é a morte . . . é o ciclo da vida . . . nada poderá mudar isso, nem eu, nem você . . .

Observando a tristeza na face dele, fala, com um sorriso:

- Mas isso não quer dizer que desejo a morte, vou viver, até quando ela me permitir.

O jovem saiya-jin nunca quisera pensar que ele possuia uma idade consideravél. Seja pela determinação dele, severidade no treino, sabendo ser amavél e gentil quando preciso, mas, talvez, até notasse isso tudo, mas evitava pensar, provavelmente tentando evitar o inevitavél. Era o ciclo da vida.

Agora, analisando mais atentamente as linhas do rosto, as mãos, os cabelos, a postura, de fato, era um pouco velho, não como aqueles escravos de cabelos brancos, não, mas, estava próximo disso.

Seus pensamentos são cortados quando sente Ki . Reconhece apenas dois sendo pertencente aos dos princípes, dois deviam ser do kaulek de cada um e os demais, soldados, escoltando-os.

Analisando, se fosse numa batalha não teria dificuldade em derrota-los, mesmo o princípe Vegeta, talvez este desse um pouco mais de trabalho que os demais, mas, nada que não pudesse lidar. Ao contrário dele que conseguia baixar seu ki, guardando sua energia, todos os demais de sua raça emanavam o nivél de poder que tinham, sendo com isso fácil saber seus poderes.

Se desejasse, nem o scouter o detectaria, pois anularia por completo seu ki, sorri ao pensar nisso, seria fácil escapar dos aparelhos.

Quando a porta abre, Vegeta surge com sua capa esvoaçando atrás dele e na armadura, o emblema da família real de Bejiita, igual ao do seu otouto. Atrás do primeiro princípe, está um saiyajin imenso, com pouco cabelo na cabeça, que lembrava um abacaxi, com um sorriso presunçoso, visivelmente orgulhoso de seu posto e atrás do princípe mais novo, um saiyajin de cabelos compridos e alto, com uma face aborrecida pelo seu posto, fitando volta e meia o pequeno princípe com raiva.

Ambos os Kauleks tinham armaduras com um pequeno emblema que diferenciava dos demais saiyajins e mageando os princípes e kaukeks, soldados, com suas indumentárias caracteristícas.

- Vossas majestades! Vegeta oujisama e Tarble oujisama!

Rapidamente, Kakarotto prostra-se frente aos princípes, seguido por Eichiteki, mais atrás, este se diferenciando em se curvar totalmente e apoiar as mãos no chão, enquanto o jovem saiyajin apenas dobrara o joelho direito e o braço apoiado sobre este, a cabeça baixa, falando:

- È uma honra meus princípes - fala humildemente, temendo, com medo da enrascada que se metera.

- Podem se levantar,ambos - O princípe mais velho ordena.

- Muito obrigado, Vossa majestade.

_" Pelo menos reconhece quem manda nesse planeta . . . "_ , Vegeta pensa, satisfeito em ver que apesar do poder, conhecia seu lugar, sentia-se aliviado.

- Seu nome de nascença é Kakarotto né? Filho de Bardock e Raikunia ? - soava mais como confirmação que pergunta.

- Sim, Vegeta oujisama.

- Você foi incrivél! Principalmente contra Komako! - Tarble exclama feliz sua cauda abanando de felicidade.

- Obrigado, oujisama - curva a cabeça.

- Tarble, olhe os modos, veja sua cauda, ponha-a de volta na cintura e controle-se! - fala asperadamente olhando o otouto pelo canto dos olhos.

- Desculpe, Vegeta niisan - fala cabisbaixo, envergonhado da bronca do mais velho.

O Kaulek fita aborrecido para este saiyajin.

_" Sou Kaulek desse fraco, que vergonha . . . Nappa se deu bem, droga . . . por que sempre fico com lixo?", _pensa amargurado.

- Devo confessar, foi interessante sua batalha, ainda mais sendo considerado uma terceira classe . . . seu poder provavelmente é de uma elite .. . estranho sua classificação . . .

- Acho que os avaliadores tinham algo contra mim . . . ou seja por que treinei e muito para superar o nivél de terceira classe e acho que exagerei, não que esteja achando ruim - e sorri sem graça, coçando a nuca atrás da cabeça, feliz de ver que uma punição não o aguardava.

_" È um idiota ou o que?", _Vegeta pensa consigo mesmo, desde que entrou na sala, vinha analisando merticulosamente o companheiro saiyajin, confessava que percebera que era simples demais para se entender, nunca havia lidado antes com um tipo desses. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava em dúvida como proceder.

Kakarotto esconde o fato de Eichiteki treina-lo, pois, com seu status poderia querer tomar seu jiichan e ele não queria isso. Vira pelo canto dos olhos a aprovação de seu sensei, quando ele falou ao princípe que fora porque havia treinado bastante, sozinho.

- Interessante . . . sabe, preciso de um parceiro de treino . . . estou cansado dos mesmos . . . pelo seu poder, poderia lutar comigo . . . mesmo que eu ganhe, pois sou superior a você, seria um bom treino . . . pelo menos com certeza me proporciaria isso - nisto nota seu otouto.

_" Se um saiyajin considerado terceira classe consegue treinar e aumentar seus poderes, sendo verdadeira essa afirmação, talvez, Tarble consiga aumentar o seu também . . . posso administrar o tempo de Kakarotto, entre ser meu parceiro de treino e treinador de meu otouto "_ .

- Também treinaria Tarble . . . ele precisa e muito, o Kaulek dele não o treina adequadamente, você seria Kaulek e algumas horas por dia, meu parceiro de batalha.

- Me treinar, Vegeta niisan ! - o jovem exclama feliz para o irmão.

Ele se vira ao saiyajin e fala:

- Poderia me treinar para ser tão forte quanto você? Seria meu kaulek? - ele pergunta à Kakarotto.

- Tarble, não precisa pedir, nós somos princípes, nosso desejo é uma ordem e coitado daquele que nos desobedecer . . .

- Eu sei, mas não gosto disso, de impor, quero pedir . . . - pede com os olhos suplicantes e Vegeta então cede, meneando com a cabeça em aprovação.

- Vai ser meu kaulek e me treinar? - pergunta com os olhos brilhantes à Kakarotto.

_" Ele é diferente dos outros saiyajins . . . principalmente de Vegeta"_

_" Percebi"_

_" Seu coração é bondoso . . . adoraria treina-lo, desde que mantivesse segredo, mas, desde que entrou aqui eu fiquei analisando, creio, que será de confiança."_

_" Entendo . . . então serei o kaulek dele"_

- Princípe, ficaria orgulhoso de ser seu kaulek - ele curva com a cabeça.

- Obrigado Kakarottosan.- fala feliz.

O atual Kaulek dele fica feliz com a notícia, já não aguentava seguir aquele fraco, mesmo perdendo o título atual, se livraria daquele fracote.

- Tudo bem, Pekto ( pepino) ?

- Claro, oujisama - e curva-se, extasiado de felicidade em se livrar do princípe.

Ele foi obrigado a assumir como Kaulek dele e isto o fizera odia-lo ao máximo, ele era fraco e sentia vergonha de andar com um desses, não importando seu status.

- Está decidido, Kakarotto é kaulek de Tarble e meu parceiro de luta durantes alguns dias e apenas meio período.

- Estou honrado, Vegeta oujisama - e o jovem curva-se novamente.

- Deverá se mudar para o palácio, providenciarei um quarto para você . . . pode levar seus escravos, se tiver, arrumarei lugar para eles dormirem também.

- Morar no palácio? - pergunta desanimado.

- Algum problema, terceira classe? - pergunta ameaçador.

- Imagina, meu princípe . . . apenas me supreendi, perdoe-me - fala humildemente e rapidamente.

- Hunf! Considere-se perdoado, aposto que nem em seus sonhso mais insanos imaginaria morar em um palácio .

- È verdade - e curva-se novamente.

Estava na verdade, preocupado em como manteria o segredo de sua imouto.

- Amanhã a tarde se mude para lá, ordenarei que alguns soldados o ajudem com a mudança.

- Não tenho muitas coisas, creio que só eu e meus escravos será o suficiente . . . moro com meu pai.

- Entendo . . .

- Depois de amanhã poderemos treinar, Kakarottosan?- o pequeno pergunta.

- Claro, Tarble oujisama - fala sorrindo.

- Obrigado.

- Tarble, aja como um princípe - fala censurando seu irmão olhando-o aborrecido.

- Desculpe, Vegeta niisan.

- Vegeta oujisamaa- Kakarotto fala.

- O que é?

- Sabe Ruculan ?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele bateu em sua escrava e pensou estar morta, disse que não a queria mais, tem testemunhas que viram isso . . . posso ficar com ela?

Nisto mostra a jovem desacordada, deitada no chão. O príncipe analisa e fala:

- Ele rejeitou ela sem certificar que está morta . . . azar dele, sim, ela é sua . . . entregarei atráves de Nappa, meu kaulek, quando chegar no castelo a ordem que ela lhe pertence agora, bem como os horários de lutar comigo.

O saiyajin maior fala:

- Pelo visto seremos parceiros, ambos kauleks dos princípes, deve estar orgulhoso.

- Claro - e sorri, embora internamente, tivesse detestado a ideia de morar no palácio, em parte por sua imouto.

- Pode se retirar, vamos, Tarble - nisso ele se vira e se retira, com os kaulek, seu otouto e os guardas. - está dispensado Kakarotto . . .

- Obrigado meus princípes, - curva-se humildemente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mais tarde, Kakarotto e Eichieteki sobrevoavam a cidade iluminada, com o jovem carregando a garota desacordada nos braços. Via-se a divisão na cidade conforme as classes e áreas de lazer, considerando o gosto de uma raça guerreira.

No centro, segunda classe. Nas periferias, terceira classe, com suas casas bem menores que os de segunda e divididos em setores: Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Nos limites urbanos, os de primeira classe e afastados destes, os de elite, que moravam longe da cidade.

A mansão do seu pai era no estilo elite e a classe do genitor fora renomeada pelo rei quando virou conselheiro real com seus poderes de ver o futuro.

No centro de cada cidade do planeta, existia uma Central, que nada mais era do que uma espécie de bar com lutas, pois anexado á este, tinha um Ginásio, afinal, muitos saiyajins juntos em um só lugar, só poderia dar briga e nisto, havia o lugar para se enfrentarem.

Na Central eram servidas vários tipos de bebidas, a mais requisitada era a Norokila( vem de clorofila), uma bebida de gosto forte, mas que não "subia" muito, haviam outras de gostos mais fracos e potentes, estas, eram tidas como "saideiras", antes do saiyajin ir para casa de tão fortes que eram. Quem serviam-os eram diversas raças de escravos, além de que, o local era imenso e dividido por classe.

Os de primeira classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, tendo servos que circulavam por elas, servindo-os. Na segunda classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, mas, os saiyajins tinham que buscar sua própria bebida, na terceira, não tinha mesas, só cadeiras, principalmente no balcão e nos cantos, tinham parcas mesas pequenas, mas eram reservadas aos que queriam namorar.

O que dividia em classes era uma linha pintada no chão. Se alguém fosse para a classe que não pertencia, era surrado, menos as fêmeas que tinham liberdade para se deslocar entre elas. Mas, dificilmente havia problemas, pois respeitavam a classe dos ginásios não havia separação, por isso, os saiyajins tinham que tomar cuidado com seus oponentes.

Próximo deste, tinham os domos.

Já estes eram separados por classes, cada lugar tinha sua classe certa e coitado daquele saiyajin desavisado que errasse o lugar, no caso o macho, era mandado para a medical machine, já com as fêmea, nada acontecia. Estes eram abertos o dia todo e a noite, fechados para limpeza, os ginásios, eram abertos a noite toda e fechados na parte do dia, os dois lugares alteravam quando ficavam abertos.

Assim, sempre existia algum lugar para aquela raça brigar entre si, se fosse na cidade sem algum lugar, traria problemas, claro, quando surgia a lua cheia a cada oito anos, os ginásios e Central eram fechados, pois muitos não conseguiam manter a consciência na forma oozaru,

Para os de elite, havia o domo e Central de elite, exclusiva à eles, onde era freqüentado somente por esta classe. Também possuíam um ginásio próprio. Era assim em todas as cidades de Bejiita.

Esses lugares eram mantidos pela família real, para os saiyajins lutarem e se divertirem em batalhas, para distrair a massa, a bebida era barata e de fácil acesso. Só no caso da elite era mais caro.

Para lutar nos ginásios e domos, não pagavam, era de graça.

Na periféria, tinha uma instalação, chamada populamente de Toca , sendo nada mais, nada menos, para os escravos abandonados pelos donos, que não os queriam mais e não desejavam gastar o tempo deles vendendo ou para aqueles, em comparitmentos separados, pegos depois do toque de recolher dos escravos.

Lá era lugar de "doação" de servos e por causa disso eram disputados pelos saiya-jins em batalhas, pois no lado havia um ginásio para resolverem com quem ficaria, além de ocasionalmente, batalhas cujo prêmio eram escravos ao vencedor, quando tinham muitos. Os de terceira classe iam lá, pois não eram baratos, os demais, apenas se o escravo deles fugisse.

Os do compartimento separado não eram doados, ficavam lá até o dono aparecer.

Para os abandonados, os velhos, era reservada a morte, eram mortos para não lotarem as celas, pois ninguém iria querer um deles.

A "Toca" também recebia escravos capturados em guerra, vendidos a família real e depois colocados lá, para serem doados, também era um estratégia para acalmar os de terceira classe ávidos por servos e agrada-los, pois era classe que o salário era o mais baixo possivél.

Kakarotto entrega a jovem à Eicheiteki quando entra numa loja e compra um presente para sua imouto no mercado e depois tornam a voar.

Alguns barulhos chamam a atenção de seu sensei, que olha para uma dos Ginásios anexos a Central. E pergunta;

- Lá seria a Central e o Ginásio?- nunca vira antes, aberta.

- Sim, sabe o que é?

- Sei, um lugar onde os de sua raça se reunem, bebem e se querem brigar, tem um ginásio aberto para eles, só na parte da noite.

- Isso, e o domo de batalhas na parte do dia.

- Ou seja, tem lugar para os de sua raça lutarem todo o tempo.

- Sim e tudo mantido pela família real, assim como doação de escravos . . .

- Pela Toca - suspira tristemente.

- Conhece?

- Quando fui abduzido por aliens, eles me venderam junto a um lote de prisioneiros deste planeta e fui para a Toca, onde um saiya-jin me adquiriu . . . claro, após derrotar um outro em uma batalha - nisso seu olhar fica triste.

- Sinto muito por faze-lo reviver essas lembranças . . .

- Tudo bem.

- Quanto a sua companheira, acho que iremos obter respostas na Central, que acha? Porém, só eu poderei ir lá.

- Eu sei, escravos não são permitidos . . . nem sou louco de tentar ir lá . . . mas não quer comemorar? Todos fizeram uma festa para você.

- Eu irei depois e quem sabe, com uma surpresa para você e Kireiko . . . quero cumprir minha promessa logo . . . amanhã, não terei tempo, algo me diz isso . . . é uma sensação.

- Tudo bem, mas cuidado, nunca esteve lá, evite beber . . . não é bom começar agora.

- Eu sei, detesto bebida alcóolica, quem sabe um dia desses não vou em um domo? Nunca fui.

- Seria bom ter oponentes diversos . . . iria adquirir experiência que é o que falta em você. . .

- Fico feliz em saber. - e sorri.

- Com sua popularidade agora, conseguirá facilmente informações.

- Como assim?

- Ora, venceu a Arena e aquele lugar é encontro das massas, não iria me admirar se todos te reconhecessem . . .

- Verdade! Vou usar isso para conseguir informações sobre sua companheira . . . mas para isso, infelizmente, vou precisar do nome de seu antigo dono - fala tristemente, detestava fazer seu mestre reviver o passado.

- Bem, era Alkake ( alface) .

- Ele vai muito para a Central?

- Provevelmente, ele saía muito a noite . . . com certeza ia para lá.

- Onde ele mora? Se lembra?

- Era terceira classe . . . mora na periferia, próximo do conjunto habitacional . . . no setor Norte, senão me engano.

- Como ele é?

- Sabe Vagenk?

- Sim.

- Ele é irmão mais velho dele, a diferença dos dois que ele tem bigode em volta da boca e cabelos negros curtos.

- O que? - ele o olha estarrecido.

O chikyuu-jin acena com a cabeça.

- Por que não me disse?

- Não queria indispor você à ele . . . veja o que fez com Ruculan . . .

O jovem voava pensativo, de fato, se soubesse teria sido um pouco mais "violento". Então, arregala os olhos, havia humilhado-o, com certeza, o irmão não estaria tão disposto a dar informações ou vende-la á ele, caso a tivesse.

O mestre vê a rara face séria e preocupada, perguntando:

- O que houve , filho?

- Eu humilhei o irmão dele em público - bate na cabeça, se amaldiçoando.

- Não se preocupe, pelo que me lembro, eles não se davam bem e acredito que nada tenha mudado entre eles, sabe, o mais velho humilhava sempre que podia Alkake.

Nisso, chegam a mansão. Kakarotto entrega a jovem ao chikyuu-jin e depois, se despede, rumando para a Central.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Tive que dividir o capítulo, gente, foi mal e talvez demora para atualizar, a integradora está chegando na faculdade e tenho que me matar de estudar, vou continuar escrevendo no caderno, mas, talvez demore para escrever no pc, já que escreverei de pouquinho em pouquinho.

Será que Kakarotto encontrará seus irmãos? Eles estão na Central.

Conseguirá achar o saiya-jin Alkake? Se sim, conseguirá comprar a esposa de Eichiteki se ainda estiver com ele?

Isso no próximo capítulo.

Notas:

Norokila- vem de clorofila. Eu imaginava um nome para uma bebida popular da raça saiyajin e pensei, já que o nome deles vem de vegetais, por que não a bebida vim de clorofila? Confesso, que demorou para criar o nome XD.

Kaulek - vem de caule, afinal, os vegetais tem caule. Seria uma espécie de treinador e mordomo dos saiyajins da família real. Ele acompanha o seu "senhor" desde que este aprende a andar.

Nappa é Kaulek de Vegeta e atualmente, Pekto, do Tarble. È que no anime não cita um termo para Nappa que o acompanhava desde criança, como mostrado do especial de Bardock. Aí inventei um título. XD

Alkake - vem de alface.

Pekto - de pepino.

Eichiteki -叡知滴 (gota de sabedoria)

Kireiko - bela filha - Kirei ( belo/bonito), Ko ( filho/filha)

Nota sobre Bejiita, mostrado na fanfic O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto:

"No centro, segunda classe. Nas periferias, terceira classe, com suas casas bem menores que os de segunda e divididos em setores: Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Nos limites urbanos, os de primeira classe e afastados destes, os de elite, que moravam longe da cidade. . . "

" No centro de cada cidade do planeta, existia uma Central, que nada mais era do que uma espécie de bar com lutas, pois anexado á este, tinha um Ginásio, afinal, muitos saiyajins juntos em um só lugar, só poderia dar briga e nisto, havia o lugar para se enfrentarem.

Na Central eram servidas vários tipos de bebidas, a mais requisitada era a Norokila( vem de clorofila), uma bebida de gosto forte, mas que não "subia" muito, haviam outras de gostos mais fracos e potentes, estas, eram tidas como "saideiras", antes do saiyajin ir para casa de tão fortes que eram. Quem serviam-os eram diversas raças de escravos, além de que, o local era imenso e dividido por classe.

Os de primeira classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, tendo servos que circulavam por elas, servindo-os. Na segunda classe, tinham mesas e cadeiras, mas, os saiyajins tinham que buscar sua própria bebida, na terceira, não tinha mesas, só cadeiras, principalmente no balcão e nos cantos, tinham parcas mesas pequenas, mas eram reservadas aos que queriam namorar.

O que dividia em classes era uma linha pintada no chão. Se alguém fosse para a classe que não pertencia, era surrado, menos as fêmeas que tinham liberdade para se deslocar entre elas. Mas, dificilmente havia problemas, pois respeitavam a classe dos ginásios não havia separação, por isso, os saiyajins tinham que tomar cuidado com seus oponentes.

Próximo deste, tinham os domos.

Já estes eram separados por classes, cada lugar tinha sua classe certa e coitado daquele saiyajin desavisado que errasse o lugar, no caso o macho, era mandado para a medical machine, já com as fêmea, nada acontecia. Estes eram abertos o dia todo e a noite, fechados para limpeza, os ginásios, eram abertos a noite toda e fechados na parte do dia, os dois lugares alteravam quando ficavam abertos.

Assim, sempre existia algum lugar para aquela raça brigar entre si, se fosse na cidade sem algum lugar, traria problemas, claro, quando surgia a lua cheia a cada oito anos, os ginásios e Central eram fechados, pois muitos não conseguiam manter a consciência na forma oozaru,

Para os de elite, havia o domo e Central de elite, exclusiva à eles, onde era freqüentado somente por esta classe. Também possuíam um ginásio próprio. Era assim em todas as cidades de Bejiita.

Esses lugares eram mantidos pela família real, para os saiyajins lutarem e se divertirem em batalhas, para distrair a massa, a bebida era barata e de fácil acesso. Só no caso da elite era mais caro.

Para lutar nos ginásios e domos, não pagavam, era de graça.

Na periféria, tinha uma instalação, chamada populamente de Toca , sendo nada mais, nada menos, para os escravos abandonados pelos donos, que não os queriam mais e não desejavam gastar o tempo deles vendendo ou para aqueles, em comparitmentos separados, pegos depois do toque de recolher dos escravos.

Lá era lugar de "doação" de servos e por causa disso eram disputados pelos saiya-jins em batalhas, pois no lado havia um ginásio para resolverem com quem ficaria, além de ocasionalmente, batalhas cujo prêmio eram escravos ao vencedor, quando tinham muitos. Os de terceira classe iam lá, pois não eram baratos, os demais, apenas se o escravo deles fugisse.

Os do compartimento separado não eram doados, ficavam lá até o dono aparecer.

Para os abandonados, os velhos, era reservada a morte, eram mortos para não lotarem as celas, pois ninguém iria querer um deles.

A "Toca" também recebia escravos capturados em guerra, vendidos a família real e depois colocados lá, para serem doados, também era um estratégia para acalmar os de terceira classe ávidos por servos e agrada-los, pois era classe que o salário era o mais baixo possivél."

Estava imaginando como seria o estilo de vida deles, do planeta. Outra nota sobre o planeta, sobre as cidades e hangares, da fanfic Orgulho Vs Amor, a qual apesar do Planeta Bejiita, ser igual, sua organização e classificações de castas, não pertence a saga que inclui Luz da Lua e O Passado de Bardock e Kakarotto. È uma fic a parte, mas que usa os mesmo elementos do planeta Bejiita.

" Eles se preparam para a entrada na órbita do planeta e após uma descida um tanto turbulenta, a nave pousa sem estrépido, suavemente, no hangar . . . "

" . . . "

Era imenso e via muitas naves chegando e partindo, de formatos diferentes, umas pequenas, que cabiam uma pessoa sentada, em formato circular, outras imensas e de formato quase retangular ou até mesmo circular, sem contar o vai - e- vem constante de aliens, escravos e saiya-jins apressados. "

" . . . "

" Saem para a rua, onde vê espécies de carros, que mais pareciam naves em miniatura.

Olhando para o alto, prende a respiração. Observava naves-carros, como ela definia, voando em rodovias aéreas, cortando os ceús e eram várias destas em altitudes diferentes. Edifícios e mais edifícios, de formatos diferentes, muitos altos e poucos baixos, Vira também espécies de tuneís, onde pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, nelas e nas ruas, várias espécies de aliens e escravos de diversas raças, já os saiyajins voavam livremente no espaço entre as rodovias flutuantes."

Espero que consigam imaginar o planeta assim como eu vejo e descrevi nessas cenas.

Resposta:

kika kinomoto: Yo!

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDD

Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^ ^

Eu gosto de fazer sagas ^ ^

Muito obrigada

thankyou

Bjos


	9. Reencontro após décadas

Kakarotto consegue achar Suong, a esposa de Eichiteki e mãe de Kireiko . . . mas, ela odeia saiya-jins . . .

Cap. 9 - Reencontro após décadas.

Raditz encontrava-se naquele momento em uma cadeira, no bar, na segunda classe, bebendo Norokila. Pensava várias coisas, por exemplo, como seu otouto, considerado um terceira classe e do tipo mais baixo, teria aquele nivél de poder chegando ao ponto de derrotar uma elite? Aquilo soava como loucura, mas, era a mais pura verdade e ele testemunhara.

_" Será que aquele bastardo tem algum poder natural?" _, a pergunta martelava sua cabeça, enquanto entornava mais um caneco.

Em um canto, casais namoravam com suas caudas enroladas na do outro, conversando, outros começando a "esquentar " o clima, se retiravam. No outro lado, como típico, começou uma discussão calorosa que desenrolou para uma briga, pelo que percebera, outro macho deu em cima da fêmea de outro saiyajin e esses começaram a brigar, tendo que se retirarem para o Ginásio.

Ele olhava com inveja para os casais, mas, até agora não encontrara uma fêmea que chamasse a atenção dele para se unir e constituir uma família, já tinha escravas que usava para satisfaze-lo sexualmente, mas, em breve, sabia, chegaria o momento de procurar uma companheira.

Esperava que surgisse alguma ligação com uma fêmea e que fosse uma saiya-jin, temia senão fosse, mas nada podia-se fazer, a ligação era algo involuntário e que levava a formação de um vínculo, era algo misterioso e muito poderoso, ninguém tinha controle sobre isso e isto o apavorava, temia que fosse com uma escrava.

Estava na segunda classe e não percebera na terceira classe, um certo saiya-jin semelhante em fisionomia ao seu otouto que o observava atentamente e um tanto irritado, sua cauda chicoteando o ar em frustração.

De repente, burbúrios e explosões de palmas irrompem-se no bar. Raditz e Tarles viram-se ao mesmo tempo, em busca da origem do estardalhaç que os saiyajins de terceira classe se aglomeravam em volta de algo.

Ambos flutuam levemente e vem com desagrado Kakarotto sendo soterrado por mãos que queriam cumprimenta-lo e saiyajins que o puxavam, afinal, ele era a mais nova sensação de Bejiita e o fato de dar uma surra numa elite, o fizera mais famoso ainda.

Os irmãos deste baixam e recomeçam a tomar a bebida, ignorando a ânsia de todos para chegar perto do "idolo", como estavam começando a chama-lo. Todos elogiando a batalha ou comentando algumas cenas, muitos querendo saber que treinamento havia feito, os mais jovens, com 8 anos, querendo que ele fosse o professor deles.

Kakarotto fora praticamente obrigado a cumprimentar quantas mãos estivessem na sua frente, já havia perdido a conta, todos desejavam fala-lhe, as vozes estavam 'amontoadas', não conseguindo distingui-las.

Caminhando com dificuldade, abria passagem na multidão. Consegue chegar ao balcão do bar e fica de costas para este.

Vendo que muitos não conseguiam vê-lo, flutua levemente e levanta a mão, vendo, espantado que os sons cessam e todos escutam com atenção. Olha para os lados e vê os das demais classes em silêncio, embora alguns conversassem com o companheiro saiya-jin ao lado, muitos, olhando irritado para ele e sabia porque.

Percebe a espectativa dos saiya-jins da terceira classe pelo que ia falar.

- Agradeço os elogios, cumprimento a todos, muito obrigado, mas, tenho uma pergunta, ou melhor, estou procurando alguém, Alkake, irmão de Vagenk . . . ele mora na periferia, próximo do conjunto habitacional . . . no setor Norte, senão me engano.

Nota que os saiya-jins conversam uns com os outros, até que um avança, acenando com a mãozorra para o alto:

- Eu sou Alkake, moro no setor norte e tenho um irmão, Vagenk

Ele nota ser um saiyajin musculoso,com cicatrizes onde estava descoberta a pele, olhos negros pequenos que lembravam besouros e uma pequena barba curta em volta da boca. A face era maldosa e tinha a impressão de que tal como era por fora, era por dentro.

Kakarotto desce no chão e começa a se desculpar, mas , ele ergue a mãozorra e fala:

- Fez bem em humilha-lo! Adorei! - e sorri batendo nas costas do jovem, que pego de supresa, se curva para frente com as pancadas.

- Fico feliz que não ache ruim - acaricia as costas.

- O que Goku, o mais poderoso saiya-jin quer de mim? - sorri com orgulho, envolvendo o braço dele em seu ombro, se exibindo. Kakarotto fica sem graça com a atenção que causava em torno de si.

Nota que um grupo de fêmeas movimentavam as caudas em uma espécie de dança e percebe se tratar do ritual delas de acasalamento, mas não lhe chama a atenção.

- Escravo! - ele bate no balcão com força.

Um escravo que passava se sobressai com o pancada e olha para baixo, em seus olhos o mais puro terror.

- Forneça uma cabeca cheia de Norokila para o ídolo aqui! Rápido!

- Sim, senhor! - o pobre servo saí rapidamentre dali, apavorado.

O jovem nota o mesmo trazendo uma bebida de cor verde. Observa atentamente o copo e o mais velho fala:

- È Norokila, uma bebida alcoólica não muito forte, mas de sabor agradavél! Tome! È por minha conta! Afinal estou do lado daquele que detonou um elite ! - e gargalha gostosamente, os demais estreitando os olhos pelo fato de ter o jovem só para ele.

Empurra a caneca para Kakarotto. Nunca havia bebido e achava que não era uma boa ídeia começar naquele instante, mas, precisava fazer de tudo para agrada-lo. Toma um pequeno gole, notando que era forte, talvez por que ele nunca bebera bebida alcoólica, Liluni nunca dera, assim como nenhum dos seus amigos da mansão.

- Isso mesmo! É um adulto! - e bate entusiasmado nas costas dele que dessa vez havia se preparado.

Nota que secavam a boca com o antebraço e faz o mesmo, vendo que a ação agradara o saiyajin "_ òtimo"._

- Sobre o que queria me falar?- confessava que estava curioso.

- È uma escrava pertencente a raça Shinyoujyutsu, gostaria de ter uma dessas, soube que tem uma.

- Hum . . . - fala pondo a mão no queixo e Kakaroto fica ansioso e depois com medo.

Pensava apavorado _" E se ele a vendeu?"._

- È uma raça exótica, por acaso, de fato, tenho uma . . . foi do meu irmão, ganhei de uma aposta que fiz com ele.

Isso encheu-o de alegria, era a que estava procurando.

- Sim, queria essa raça . . . quanto quer por ela?

Ele bebe uma caneca e fala, sorridente.

- Bem, você humilhou aquele desgraçado, algo que há anos sonhava fazer, desde que éramos filhotes . . . vendo-a por 150.000 zeya.

Kakarotto quase cai da cadeira, mas se recupera.

O prêmio que ganhou era de 700.000 zeya, ainda sobrava e respira aliviado. Mas, não imaginava que escravos eram tão caros, pois nunca comprou um. Decide não deixar passar que era um "alienado" em preços, além de que estava determinado a reunir a família de Eichiteki novamente e nada o faria desistir.

- Aceito.

- Ótimo!

- Gostaria de compra-la ainda hoje.

- Podemos ir lá agora! - seca a boca com seu antebraço e ergue-se.

Os demais saiya-jins ficam desanimados com a saída dele da Central.

- Quero levar um servo pessoal.

- Bem, vou esperar lá em casa. . . não mora no conjunto habitacional?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Não, meu pai é de classe alta.- fala humildemente.

- Entendo . . .. vou falar onde é.

Nisso ele explica seu endereço ao jovem, que anota, pegando um pedaço de papel dado por um escravo ordenado pelo saiya-jin imenso.

Sai correndo dali, alçando vôo. Alkake comenta a si mesmo:

- È muito afobado . . . - e sorri, saindo dali.

Rapidamente, Kakaroto cruza os céus e entra afoito na mansão. Mal todos foram dar os parabéns, ele puxou Eichiteki, gritando feliz :

- A achei! Venha!

E puxa-o para o vôo. Liluni balança a cabeça para os lados e pensa _" Como sempre apressado . . . "._

- Achou-a mesmo?

- Sim!

Naquele momento sobrevoavam a Central se dirigindo a periferia.

- Suong? - fica surpreso - foi rápido. . .

- Bem, ele é irmão de Vagenk, mora aonde você me disse . . . e falei da raça dela, tudo leva a crer que seja, por isso, quero que veja.

- È verdade? - e fica emocionado - se for, Kireiko ficara feliz.

- Poderei juntar sua família novamente! - exclama feliz.

- Muito obrigado, meu filho - fala com lágrimas nos olhos, enfim, poderiam ficar juntos novamente como uma família.

Após duas horas, eles pousam em um conjunto habitacional, mais ou menos numa espécie de praça. Mais a frente, identificam o número da residência.

Apesar de parecer pequena, sabiam que todas tinham um subsolo, que aumenta consideravelmente o espaço total da moradia e que esse 'sotão', tinha a área de treino e celas de escravos. O jovem toca a campainha e Eichiteki fica um pouco mais atrás, afinal, era tido como escravo pessoal de Kakarotto.

Uma jovem serva atende com o olhar baixo e voz sem emoção:

- Residência de Alkake-sama, o que desejam?

O chikyuu-jin olha a serva que atendera e fica estático. Era sua esposa. Balbucia, fracamente:

- Suong . . .

A serva levanta o olhar e fica em uma perda de palavras "_ Há quanto tempo não vejo esse rosto?" _:

- Eichiteki . . .

Ficam olhando um para o outro, perdidos no olhar, a vontade de se abraçarem muito grande. Percebendo que seu sensei acabaria esquecendo o plano, Kakarotto pigarreia, sentindo com o Ki que Kaulek já estava subindo do subsolo. Ao ouvir o pigarreio, o terráqueo se refaz.

- Jiichan, Alkake já está vindo. - fala preocupado.

- Sim, filho, obrigado por me lembrar.

_" Jiichan? È vovôzinho em terráqueo, por que esse saiyajin se refere á ele assim? ", _estranha, mas compreende que não devia demonstrar já conhecia seu esposo.

- Quem é escrava?- uma voz áspera e de mau humor surge de dentro.

Ela se encolhe e fala, servilmente.

- Um jovem saiyajin- sama e seu escravo . . . seu nome? - se volta sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Kakarotto.

- Kakarottosama.

- Por que não disse logo! - ele a empurra violentamente e esta caí no chão.

Se refaz, ficando de pé. Eichiteki e Kakarotto, se contém de irem para cima dele e quebra-lo inteiro.

- Meu jovem, entre, por favor! - ele estende a mão para dentro, sorrindo.

Os dois adentram, Eichiteki mais atrás, por sorte tinha o olhar baixo, senão o saiya-jin veria o olhar de ira para com ele pelo que fez a sua esposa.

- Anda seu instrume! Sirva nossa visita! Pega a melhor bebida que tenho e dois copos!- dá um tapa nela, que saí da sala, encolhida e apressada, temendo outra punição.

Kakarotto precisou de todo seu auto-controle, Eichiteki se ocultou nas sombras para esconder sua ira, já que não conseguia disfarçar e pensa, olhando seu ex-discípulo _" Será um teste para você filho, oro para que consiga passar, por favor Kami-sama, o ajude", _ora em pensamento.

- Sinto, mas receio não poder ficar muito, meu pai está no espaço e daqui a pouco vou receber uma ligação dele - fala controlando sua ira e forçando seu rosto mais pesaroso.

- Que pena . . . - este fica chateado.

Como precisa deixa-lo de bom humor, fala em seguida:

- Mas tenho tempo para uma bebida . . .

- Isso é bom! - ele sorri.

Nisso a serva trazia uma bandeja com copos e põe na mesa, em seguida, traz uma garrafa grande contendo um liquído verde-musgo . Ela serve ambos os saiyajins e curvando-se se retira, ficando na parede próximo dali, caso seu dono quisesse mais alguma coisa.

- È ela, é da raça que procura, Shinyoujyutsu.

Kakarotto olha para ela com um sorriso no sentido de confortar, mas não obtém sucesso. Depois volta a olhar para o dono da casa, aliviado dele não ter visto o sorriso, pois se servira de mais um copo.

- È uma excelente escrava . . . obediente, não vai se arrepender, embora não esteja em plena juventude, mas essa raça demora para envelhecer . . . trouxe o dinheiro?

Kakarotto finge beber um pouco, o que faz o saiyajin contente e pega o dinheiro, pondo na mesa.

- Eis aqui os 150.000 zeya.

Alkake pega e conta. Após longos minutos verifica que a quantia era aquela mesma, então, chama a serva:

- Escrava!

Ela rapidamente se prosta e fica no lado deste:

- Eis seu novo dono! Não me pertence mais! O nome dele é Kakarotto.

- Serei sua escrava Kakarotto-sama, estou honrada com isso, espero ser sua melhor serva - fala em voz praticamente mecânica, sem emoção nenhuma.

Ele apenas concente com a cabeça.

- Beba mais um pouco! Vou pegar os papeís dela.

- Adorei, está excelente a bebida!- finge felicidade.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, para você, o melhor jovem! - e se retira.

Volta em alguns minutos e entrega um cartão á ele, onde tinha todos os dados dela, donos anteriores e registro e mais um papel da venda.

O jovem confere e nota estar tudo certo.

- Agora é só ir ao Cadastro na capital e mudar o nome do dono.

- Tenho que ir agora, gostaria de poder ficar mais tempo - finge tristeza.

- Uma pena, mas volte para me visitar.- fala esperançoso.

- Claro! Obrigado pela hospitalidade, foi excelente fazer negócio com o senhor.

Kakarotto agradece aos céus por já poder sair dali, não aguentava mais aquele saiya-jin ordinário.

Na porta, Eichiteki pega Suong e Kakarotto flutua no ar e se despede, vibrando por dentro de poder retornar para a mansão, onde uma festa o aguardava. Voam dali, com o sensei mais atrás.

Após alguns minutos, já tendo saído da periferia, no alto, Kakarotto comemora:

- Conseguimos jiichan!O que achou do meu teatro? Embora tenha tido vontade de quebra-lo várias vezes - nisso, o sorriso mucha.

- Sinto, meu filho . . . mas não tinha escolha . . . mas muito obrigado por nos reunir - fala feliz com os olhos lacrimosos.

- Fico feliz de reuni-los - sorri - seu nome é Suong-san ? Prazer

Estende a mão à ela que de estática, fica irritada e se encolhe no colo de seu marido. Kakarotto fica com a mão estendida e agora seu sorriso estava hesitante. Vendo, suspira e fala:

- Pode apertar a mão, ele é um saiya-jin bom, muito bondoso, gentil, amavél, nos trata como iguais, não o julgue como os outros, por favor.

Ouvindo seu marido, hesitante, estende a mão e ele cumprimenta com estusiasmo, seu sorriso caracteristíco no rosto. Mas, esta retira a mão rapidamente.

- E Kireiko? Onde está meu bebê? - ela agarra a blusa de Eichiteki desesperada com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Acalme-se - põe a mão dele na dela - está comigo, formos comprados por Bardock, Kakarotto conseguiu que seu pai nos desse á ele para podermos ficar juntos e prometeu que se ganhasse a Arena, com o dinheiro a buscaria para compra-la e juntar todos nós.

- Verdade, fico feliz de conseguir junta-los novamente, jiichan.

Ela olha desconfiada para ele, não confiava ainda em saiya-jins. Ele percebe e pergunta:

- Está tudo bem?- está preocupado.

- Odeio saiya-jins! Vocês destroem nossos planetas, vidas, nos espancam, estupram . . . - fala gritando irada, pouco interessada se ia apanhar.

- O que quer dizer estupro?- ele está confuso.

Suong sacode a cabeça para os lados, mastigando mais ofensas que queria despejar em cima do jovem. Não sabia se aquilo era mesmo idiotice ou burrice. Eichiteki geme pela raiva de sua esposa para com o jovem e o fato dele não saber o que era.

- È forçar alguém a se deitar contra sua vontade.

- Por que?

Olha atentamente a face confusa dele, parecendo uma criança. Inspira profundamente, decidindo como explicar à ele. Suong está incrédula e pensa _" È um idiota?", _e nisto mostra uma carranca.

- Você gosta de ser obrigado á algo?

- Claro que não!- nega com a cabeça.

- È a mesma coisa . . . e isso se chama estupro, entendeu?

- Agora sim, obrigado jiichan. . . .

Após alguns minutos, pergunta:

- Estupro não é deitar na cama né? Então, o que Kireiko e eu fazemos, assim como as outras . . .

- Claro, você não as obriga.

Nisso, ambos notam o olhar de ódio dirigido para o jovem saiya-jin, que se encolhe, visivelmente confuso, não entendendo o que fez para ela ter tanta raiva dele, raiva não, ódio.

- Soung? - olha preocupado para ela.

-È um pervertido! Safado! Monstro! Como ousa usar meu anjo para satisfazer suas necessidades! Desgraçado! Bastardo!

Kakarotto fica triste e cabisbaixo. _" Então, o que faço é errado . . . é esse tal de estupro?", _sente nojo de si mesmo e raiva.

- Suong! - ele se altera ao ver a depressão no ex-discípulo - como ousa falar assim com ele? Justamente de Kakarotto?!- fica indignado- ele não é como os outros!

- È um monstro! Se esqueceu do que fizeram comigo? Ainda por cima estupra nossa filha . . . nosso anjinho.- ela fica irada - é usada por ' essa coisa' - fala essa coisa com o máximo de repulsa que consegue.

Aquilo só deprimia o saiya-jin que passa a voar baixo, sem coragem de olhar para nenhum deles.

- Suong! Pare de falar isso! Não o conheçe! - nisso olha para o jovem - não a ouça, filho, você não é nada disso, não fez nada de errado.

Está preocupado, nunca o vira tão deprimido, estava mudo e nada mais falou, olhava um ponto qualquer para baixo, via os olhos lacrimosos. Por que justo de todos, ele tem que receber o ódio de sua esposa?

Tenta falar com Kakarotto, mas não obtém quaisquer respostas, estava ficando agoniado. Por outro lado, Suong estava feliz, conseguiu despejar um pouco de seu ódio em alguém e quem sabe, pouparia seu 'bebê' de ser usada por ele novamente, sorria em triunfo.

Quando pousam no chão, Kakarotto não desce e voa para sua janela.

- Filho . . . sua festa , todos o esperam . . . - fala desesperado.

- Desculpe jiichan . . . mas vou para meu quarto, amanhã vou vê-los.

Nisso entra pela janela e senta na cama, abaixando a cabeça na perna, chorando, sentindo-se um monstro e menos do que um verme. Entrega-se totalmente à tristeza. Sentia muita dor em seu coração, não sabia que aquilo era errado e machucava tanto as fêmeas. Elas nunca haviam falado isso á ele, então, pensou que estava tudo bem _" Por que não me falaram que machucava?" _, se encolhe, sua cauda pendurada na beirada da cama, lateralmente.

Mas essa Suong . . . coitado do Kakarotto, tadinho, recebendo o ódio dela. Como se a filha dela fosse um "bebê", hunf. No final sobrou para ele.

O que Kireiko acha disso? Do que a mãe disse ao saiya-jin?

Será que Suong verá a natureza amavél e gentil de Kakarotto?

E o encontro com a família?

No próximo capítulo.

Respostas:

Kika kinomoto-

Yo!

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic XDDDDDDD

Gosto de fazer fics relacionadas com outras. ^ ^

Embora seja um pouquinho mais trabalhoso XDDDDDDD não pode haver discrepâncias entre as fics.

Eis mais um capítulo.

Obrigada pelo review

Bjos


	10. Coração

Kireiko e Eichiteki obrigam Suong a utilizar seus poderes e ver como é o coração de Kakarotto...

Será que ela perceberá o terrivél erro que cometeu?

Cap. 10 - Coração

Eichiteki encontrava-se bufando de raiva pelo que ela fez à Kakarotto.A esposa deste abre a porta apressada, desesperada, querendo rever a filha, o marido a seguia, fitando-a com uma carranca no rosto.

Quando as portas duplas abrem, os servos viram-se, sorrindo, esperando o saiya-jin e o chikyuu-jin, mas, vem uma alien desesperada e o sensei de Kakarotto entrando logo atrás, irrritado.

Antes que essa pudesse falar algo, Kireiko surge da multidão, abrindo caminho entre eles, com lágrimas nos olhos. Corre até ela, gritando:

- Mamãe! Mamãe! É a senhora?!

- Sim, meu anjo! - e se abraçam.

Os servos ficam emocionados com o reencontro. Senão estivesse aborrecido pelo que fez ao jovem, Eichiteki também ficaria emocionado.

- Papai! kaachan! - ela ergue a cabeça vendo o genitor.

- Kakarotto a localizou e comprou-a .

- Sabia que cumpriria a promessa!- chora, abraçada a mãe.

- E meu filho? - Liluni fala com Lian no colo, olhando para os lados.

- Pergunte a minha esposa. - fala entre os dentes, fitando a companheira.

- O que? - um servo não entende.

A Shinyoujyutsu segura a filha pelos ombros e pergunta, com a voz pesarosa:

- Aquele monstro a estuprou meu anjo?

Ela olha para genitora sem entender,confusa:

- Se for Bardock...ele não é mais meu dono nem do tousan...

- Não o monstro anterior, o atual.- explica calmamente, acariciando os cabelos da filha.

- Que monstro...?!- olha apavorada da mãe para o pai.

Ela desejava com toda a força de seu coração que sua genitora não estivesse falando de Kakarotto.

- Deixe-me contar o que se sucedeu...- nisso inspira profundamente.

Por longos minutos, o chikyuu-jin é ouvido em silêncio, sua voz pesarosa, Suong sorrindo. Após breves minutos de silêncio total, os servos começam a falar indignados e fitando a esposa deste, irados. Ela se encolhe, confusa, sem entender o por que. Ao mesmo tempo,Kireiko se afasta com lágrimas nos olhos e irritada, cerrando os punhos com raiva.

- Mamãe...diga, por favor, que não é verdade o que papai contou...que atacou o pobre do Kakarotto desse jeito ... que não falou essas coisas.... - tem dificuldade de falar de tão nervosa que se encontrava, seu corpo tremendo de raiva -...abominavéis!

Suong olha em volta e vê a feição dos servos de ira e raiva. Não conseguia compreender aquela reação.

- Meu anjo... os saiya-jins são monstros...me estupraram tantas vezes...e agora, você...- tenta abraça-la, porém, esta desvencilhava-se dos braços da genitora.

- Como pôde!Kakarotto nunca obrigou ninguém... ele é gentil, bondoso, amoroso, carinhoso, doce, amavél...não é um desses monstros por aí! Nos respeita! E você ousou ofende-lo, falando essas coisas crueís!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, sobe as escadas de dois em dois degraus, chamando o saiya-jin, desesperada.

A genitora fica estática com a reação da filha e vê os servos olhando-a mortalmente, principalmente uma da raça myouchin. Esta, avança irada para Suong que recua dois passos. Ao se aproximar, dá um tapa na cara desta, derrubando-a no chão.

Põe a mão no ombro, ainda no piso frio, sentindo o tapa. Liluni de pé, fala cheia de ódio:

- Sua cadela! Como ousou agredir o meu filho! Desgraçada! Machucou ele com sua boca suja! Minha vontade é mata-la! Mas, não faço por Eichiteki e Kireiko, além do trabalho dele de traze-la! Ingrata!

- Filho..!? Mas...mas....é um saiya...

Não teve tempo de terminar, pois recebe outro tapa de Liluni.

- Você estragou sua noite! Nós demos essa comemoração para ele! Veja! Acha que se fosse um monstro, faríamos algo assim?

Como não obtém resposta da mulher caída ao chão, que olhava-a em choque, continua:

- Ponha isso na sua cabeça! Apesar dele ser um saiya-jin, seu coração não é desses monstros! É gentil, doce, amavél, carinhoso, protetor e doce... é discípulo de seu marido...acha que ele ensinaria meu filho, se fosse como os outros de sua raça?

Suong olha para o marido, que a fita, sem falar nada, com uma carranca no rosto e braços cruzados. Achava bom a esposa ouvir algumas verdades. Vira o olhar do jovem, ela o havia ferido profundamente e isso, era imperdoavél.

Esta reune coragem e olha em volta, indignada:

- Estão loucos?! É um saiya-jin! Uma desses best....

Mas não chega a terminar, pois, uma outra serva dá um tapa nela, quando desvia dode Liluni. Esta sorri em agradecimento á amiga, que acena com a cabeça.

Suong olha para o marido, buscando ajuda, mas, ele estava aborrecido. Mexe a cabeça para os lados, se recusando e não saindo de onde estava.

- Escute aqui! Fui reprodutora praticamente minha vida inteira! Deve saber o que é isso! Ser estuprada, tanto por aliens, muitos obrigados por seus donos ou satisfazendo os mesmos, engravidando e sendo tirada de mim minha cria, quando tinham idade miníma para a venda! Estuprada, grávida, vendido meu filho, estuprada, grávida, vendido meu filho, nesse ciclo interminavél!

Ela está atônita, num misto de raiva e pena.

- Claro que são monstros! Concordo com você! Destroem planetas e vidas, tomam nossa liberdade, tratando-nos como objetos! Mas, meu filho não é assim! Sei por que praticamente o criei e todos aqui o conhecem, viveu sempre entre nós, graças a ser desprezado pelos de sua raça desde bebê! E ainda acha estranho, nós, a olhamos com raiva e desejarmos da-lhe uma surra? Principalmente, eu?

Suong não fala nada, vê todos a fitando, irados. Murmuravam com o do lado e muitos, percebera, se continham de ir para cima dela. Aquilo parecia surreal, servos irritados por ter ofendido o filho do dono deles, um saiya-jin cruel e ordinário.

- Use seus poderes, Suong, vasculhe a mente dele e leia o coração de Kakarotto...veja suas lembranças e julgue-o por isso, não, pelo que acha... por ser um saiya-jin. - o marido fala lentamente, ainda não havia perdoado a esposa.

- Mas...mas...é perda de tempo....- sua voz falha ao ver a face dele, podia sentir a ira irradiar pelos seus olhos.

Derrotada, concorda com a cabeça. Levanta-se, se dirigindo ao quarto do jovem, lentamente, desanimada.

No quarto, Kakarotto estava na cama e Kireiko tentava conversar com ele, que se desvencilhava dos braços desta, que estava penalizada. Via a dor nos orbes ônix, baixos, pois não a olhou por mais que insistisse.

Ela segura suas mãos, que estavam abraçando as pernas e fala:

- Kakarotto...não ligue para o que ela disse... você nunca nos...

- Por que não disse que isso era errado? Que só um monstro faz isso?- sua voz estava repleta de tristeza e pesar.

- Não! Você não é um monstro! Não ouse se comparar aos outros de sua raça! Você é diferente, ímpar, é como comparar o ceú à terra.- tenta persuadi-lo das ideías errôneas de si mesmo.

- Mas...mas...o que fiz foi...- começa a falar, quando é cortado pela jovem.

- Olha! Quando era estuprada...eu chorava de medo, implorava para que parasse, suplicava para me soltassem ... por acaso ... fiz isso quando nós deitamos diversas vezes?

Ele levanta parcialmente o rosto, olhando-a, com as sombrançelhas juntas, a face pensativa e falando, após algum tempo.

- Não...

- Por acaso, me obrigou?- questiona, olhando-o atentamente.

Este faz "não" com a cabeça. Ela fecha os olhos e suspirando longamente, cansada, fala.

- Então, não é estupro....depois disso, eu sorria não é?

Afirma com a cabeça, fitando-a.

Se afasta lentamente das mãos dela, mas, depois, permite, que seja acariciada sua face carinhosamente. Notava o olhar gentil e bondoso para com ele e não compreendia. Se não era um monstro, por que a mãe dela o acusara disto?

Não sabia em quem acreditar.

Desejava que Kireiko tivesse razão, mas, Suong parecia tão irada, falara com tanta convicção. Sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando coordenar seu raciocínio. Mas, um som chama a atenção de ambos, retirando o jovem de seus pensamentos.

Kireiko se levanta e abre a porta, querendo saber quem estava batendo.

Suong surge, seguida de Eichiteki e Liluni. A serva corre para seu filho e o abraça, confortando-o, que se encolhe em seus braços, receoso com , para perto da cama, nisto, a filha corre e abre os braços em frente à Kakarotto, de costas para ele, fitando a genitora com raiva no olhar:

- Veio machuca-lo? Pois, não permitirei!

A mãe olha tristemente para a filha, em decorrência tanto dos atos antes, como de agora, com seu olhar e tom de voz. O marido fala:

- Agrediu Kakarotto, queria o quê?

Ela inspira profundamente e fala, após abrir os olhos:

- Fui praticamente obrigada...- olha para Liluni, para Eichiteki e por último, os servos , juntos, na batente da porta - a utilizar meus poderes ... irei ler sua mente e coração.

Controlava para não falar a palavra com nojo, pois, o ambiente estava bem pesado e sentia em suas costas o olhar homicida.

A filha perde-se em palavras, a mãe dela utilizar seus poderes nele? Mas, vê o genitor concordar com a cabeça e se afasta, ficando junto de Liluni que estava em pé ao lado da cama. Ela se aproxima, nisso, o saiya-jin olha para a shinyoujyutsu, confuso e pergunta:

- Ler?

- Se o que dizem sobre você, for de fato, verdade, não causará problemas quando utilizar meus poderes - fala entre os dentes.

- Sua personalidade, seus sentimentos, suas lembranças e seus pensamentos...- Kireiko fala.

- Entendo...

- Sente-se na cama. - fala rispidamente.

O jovem obedece e esta, põe as duas mãos na cabeça dele, falando irritada, achava aquilo tudo uma perda de tempo.

- Feche seus olhos e fique quieto!

- Sim.

Ele então sente o cheiro de medo e fala:

- Está com medo? Por que?

Ela o olha e fala, agora, não tão rispidamente.

- Ficar perto de saiyajins me dá medo, só isso, e justamente, é um deles, da raça que mais desprezo e abomino.

- Desculpe.- fala triste.

- Não tem que se desculpar, Kakarotto - Liluni fala - não compare-se aos monstros.

- Dá para ficar quieto, agora! - fala em misto de raiva e medo, nunca estivera tão perto de um deles, sem ser para servir-lo.

- Sinto muito.

- Ainda acho uma perda de tempo, não verei nada que não espero...

- Ande logo desgraçada! Leia a mente e coração de meu filho!- Liluni se altera, os punhos cerrados.

Murmura um "louca" e recomeça.

Um brilho fraco surge em volta de ambos, contornando-os e dura por vários minutos, até, que se dispersa. Suong levanta e olha para o jovem, ainda entristecido.

Cerra os punhos. Usara seus poderes e via, que de fato, os servos tinham razão, mais do que isso, entendia os sentimentos deles. O havia julgado sem conhece-lo melhor. Devia saber que seu marido nunca treinaria um monstro, um asssasino, não tentaria proteger um desses. O que fez, foi no minímo cruel.

De fato, era tudo o que falaram. Ele era uma das excessões, ímpar, como pudera ter comparado-o aos demais? Tudo por que, deixou seu ódio falar mais alto em vez de analisa-lo, antes de julga-lo. Sentia-se mal por isso.

Nunca imaginou, nem em seus sonhos mais dementes, que existiria um saiya-jin com um coração assim, mas, existia, e o havia ferido e muito.

- Eu sinto muito...Kakarotto, me desculpe.

Ele ainda está cabisbaixo e a Shinyoujyutsu senta na cama, segurando as mãos do saiya-jin, que olha-a com os olhos tristes.

- Eu não sabia que você era assim ... julguei-o com base nos outros de sua raça...mas, não esperava que existisse alguém como você...

- Odeia saiya-jins e eu sou um deles - fala, pesaroso.

- Pode ser um deles por fora, mas, seu coração é humano! - agora, ela era que estava indignada de vê-lo se comparar aos outros seres despreziveís de sua raça.

- Mas...

- Me envergonho do que te acusei, se eu, que te acusei disso, falo, que não fez nada de errado, então, é porque é inocente das acusações.

- Entendo... não tem que se desculpar, deve ter sofrido muito como a minha mãe - sorri fracamenre.

Aquele gesto só fazia-a sentir vergonha de si mesmo. Sorri forçadamente e então, fala, gentilmente:

- Seus amigos prepararam uma festa...

- Estou cansado...quero descansar... - ele olha para os servos, parados no quarto - podem comemorar, é que hoje foi cansativo.

Não estava com o menor ânimo para festas. Havia perdido o interesse, queria ficar deitado na cama, até o dia amanhecer.

- Sem você?! Não fale besteiras! Senão vai para a festa, não vamos comemorar. - Kireiko fala cruzando os braços no peito.

- Isso é verdade, Kakarotto - um dos servos falam.

- Não quero estragar a festa.

- Sem você, não vai ter, filho - Eichiteki fala.

Olhava para a frente, põe a mão nos ombros dele e fala:

- Vou ficar triste se não for...quem sabe, possa se distrair um pouco...o que acha, Kakarotto?

O saiya-jin olha para Liluni fala:

- Vamos comemorar filho...se saiu muito bem na Arena...

Algum tempo depois, sorri:

- Obrigado....desculpem...eu vou sim, amanhã algo me diz, que vai ser um dia daqueles...- ele fica irritado.

- Por que?- Eichiteki se supreende.

- Pode chamar de premonição, se quiser, mas, algo me diz isso...e não acredito ser exclusivamente pelo retorno de meu pai.

- Bem, se é assim!- Kireiko o puxa pela mão, fazendo este se levantar e conduzindo-o para a festa - não temos tempo a perder!

Kakarotto sorri e a segue, com todos os demais atrás dele.

Por mais que não estivesse muito disposto,sempre fora gentil e amavél, gostava de fazer os outros felizes, com isso, decide participar, além de que, com certeza, tiveram muito trabalho.

Risos ecoavam pela mansão, os servos se divertindo, comemorando, Kakarotto os acompanhava, embora, Liluni soubesse que em seu íntimo, ainda estava sentido, mas, era muito ém, nem todos estavam alegres, uma serva não estava.

Era a que fora trazida da Arena. Estava em um canto.

Tomara banho, fora dado roupas limpas, mas, seu olhar, ainda era triste, possuíndo em seu corpo jovem, marcas de maus tratos. Via o saiya-jin que era seu dono agora, segundo, o que um servo falara. Olhava-o atentamente, não parecia como um deles, senão fosse a cauda na cintura, não acreditaria ser um, ainda mais comemorando junto com os escravos e tratando-os como amigos.

Ouviu ele chamar uma serva de mãe e demonstrava à todos muita gentileza e respeito.

Ele olha para ela e sorri, mas, vê tristemente, que não foi retribuído. O olhar dela, possuía a mais profunda tristeza. Desvia os olhos e volta a conversar com alguns servos. Como de costume, não havia bebidas alcóolicas, além de que, ele detestava o gosto delas.

Suong nota a serva e reconhece, já fora pertencente ao seu ex-dono, Alkake. Abre caminho dentre eles e se aproxima. Esta, distraída, olhando para um ponto qualquer á sua frente.

- Niey! Há quanto tempo!

- Suong-san!

Nisso as duas se abraçam e depois se separam, mas, segurando os braços de cada uma com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Aquela menina, Kireiko-chan, é a filha que tanto falava?

- Sim e meu marido...- fala orgulhosa, mostrando-o logo a frente.

- Eichiteki-san! Também me falou dele, fico feliz que tenha reencontrado sua família!

- Eu também! Amanhã, Kakarotto vai levar a gente para comprar roupas novas.

- Roupas novas? Nós iremos escolher?- pergunta, incrédula.

- Sim, sua roupa é emprestada, das que as servas de Bardock utilizam, ele vai deixar a gente decidir qual roupa usar.

- Peraí....quantas são servas dele?

- Bem, para deixar minha família junta, sou eu, Kireiko, Eichiteki, um bebê, Lian e você.

- Um bebê?!

- Sim e tem um bom motivo para ter pedido ao pai dele o bebê.

- Você não sente ... ódio ? É um monstro! Um saiya-jin!

- Não é! - vê a face dela confusa- Acredite... é um saiyajin por fora, mas, seu coração é humano.

- Não acredito....é mentira.

- Vou te mostrar com meus poderes, venha.

- Poderes?

- Sou uma Shinyoujyutsu, minha raça possuí habilidades especiais, vi a mente e coração dele, também o julgava assim, mas, após isso, mudei de opinião...posso mostra-la.

- É seguro?

- Sim, será como assistir uma cena, como uma espectadora, vou estar acompanhada de você- segura as mãos dela fortemente.

Olha para Suong, adquire coragem, além de que, estava curiosa sobre esse poder, não negava que a curiosidade a empurrava a querer ver isso. Ela concente com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, venha, vamos para um lugar calmo - e puxa-a pela mão.

Kakarotto nota elas saindo e Eichiteki, que estava próximo, entra em contato mentalmente com seu ex-discípulo.

"Minha esposa fará ela perder o medo e ódio de você, meu filho."

"Com aquele poder ?"

" Sim."

"Qual o nome dela ?"

"Nyei"

" É um nome bonito... porém..."

" Verdade... mas não se preocupe, Suong quer se redimir ao máximo o que fez com você e fará todo o possivél para ajuda-lo, além de que, também reuniu nossa família novamente."

" Fico feliz de ter podido reuni-los novamente"

" Entre em contato com Suong, seu nivél agora permite se comunicar mesmo que aquele esteja longe"

" Verdade?" - o tom era de mais pura felicidade.

" Claro, embora elas não estejam tão longe...queria mais com isso, era falar que dominou conversa mental em um nivél muito rápido, foi excepcional, comumente, demora-se décadas e mesmo assim, ás vezes, não se consegue grandes distâncias..." - fala com visivel orgulho.

" Obrigado, jiichan...não esperava que tivesse melhorado tanto"

" Você já me superou e isso foi uma forma excelente de agradecer tudo que lhe ensinei."

" Se você deseja agradecer ao seu sensei, supere-o, foi uma das coisas que me ensinou sobre os costumes terráqueos."

" Fico muito emocionado em ver a que ponto você chegou e que permaneceu com seu coração amavél e gentil, além de bondoso."

" Obrigado, vou conversar com Suong-san"

Ele se concentra novamente, aproveitando que quem conversava tinha ido buscar uma bebida. Localiza o Ki dela e inicia a conversa mentalmente.

"Suong-san?"

" Suong-san? Se bem que depois de tudo, não sou digna de se chamada de outra maneira por você"

" Outra maneira? " - a voz soava confusa.

" Digo, sem ser formalmente"

" Suong?"

" Sim, mas senão quiser..."

" Por mim tudo bem, entendo pelo que passou, não nutro raiva de você... afinal, o que sofreu é próximo do que minha mãe passou antes...por mim, se puder chama-la de Suong, ficarei feliz" - fala gentilmente.

Aquilo a comoveu. Ele era muito gentil e amavél, e isto, só fazia se sentir pior do que já se encontrava. " _Como pude falar essas coisas despreziveís para ele?", _pensa, amargurada, consigo mesma.

" Obrigada, é muito amavél...vou conversar com Niey e usarei meus poderes, para mostrar como é sua natureza."

" Espero que consiga."

" Vou sim, agora, vou usa-los e infelizmente, não terei como manter a conversa mentalmente."

" Boa sorte, Suong"

" Vou conseguir , Kakarotto."

Nisto, olha para a jovem sentada, com os olhos fechados. Sorrindo, põe as mãos de cada lado da cabeça de Nyei. Uma luz cintilante envolve-as por longos minutos, então cessa. Ambas abrem os olhos.

A serva estava feliz. Tivera muita sorte em conseguir um dono bom, gentil, amavél e que respeitava os outros, além de tratar os escravos como iguais, agora entendia a festa que eles davam, também, não era para menos.

- Não disse?

- Sim, é incrivél! Nunca imaginei que poderia existir um saiya-jin assim!

- Muito menos eu, e acredite, o ofendi, o machuquei e muito, julgando-o como os de sua raça, me arrependo e muito, mesmo este não me culpando.

Nisso conta á jovem tudo que se sucedeu. Após minutos, esta fica estarrecida e um tanto indignada.

- Você o machucou...

- Sim, e estou arrependissíma ... ajudar você a ver como ele era, foi o primeior passo, para que possa perdoar a mim mesma.

- Entendo...fico feliz que Kakarotto tenha me salvado do mestre anterior - nisso, treme ao pensar em Vagenk.

- Vamos voltar para a festa.

- Claro!

Ambas retornam a comemoração. O saiya-jin olha para Suong que sorri e acena com a cabeça, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais. Olha para Nyei, que corresponde ao sorriso, feliz, em ter um mestre com um coração tão gentil.

A festa dura mais algumas horas, até que termina.

Mesmo os servos falando que não precisava, Kakroto faz questão de ajuda-los a arrumar, usando sua força para agilizar o trabalho de colocar os moveís do local, embora claro, com supervisão, pois , infelizmente, tinha o dom de destruir as coisas e não conserta-las e todo o cuidado era pouco. Liluni e Suong escoltavam o jovem saiyajin na arrumação, evitando diversas vezes, dos moveís serem destruídos.

Liluni não perdoara facilmente Suong, por mais que essa estivesse arrependida, mas, permitia que ficasse próximo dela, sem, agredi-la verbalmente. Considerando que tratava Kakarotto como um filho, era normal a aitutude dela, teria a mesma, se alguém fizesse à sua filha, o que ela fez ao guerreiro.

Nisso, já tudo arrumado e limpo, todos vão dormir. Liluni e Lian dormiriam no quarto de Kakarotto.

Ao se recolher ao quarto, coloca a cabeça no colo dela que afaga maternalmente, os cabelos negros que desafiavam a gravidade. Via, em seus olhos ônix, um vestígio de tristeza e o quanto, seu coração ainda estava ferido, embora já estivesse começando a querer cicatrizar.

Sabia, que havia feito um esforço descomunal, para não demonstrar na festa, mas, agora, sozinho, já não precisava se conter.

Vê uma lágrima sair de seu olho e este, secando-a. Começa a cantar um canção de ninar que o acalma, fazendo-o dormir. Lian, a meia irmã dele, já resonava a sono alto e a cauda do irmão, circundava o pequeno corpo, protetoramente. A serva sorria com essa demonstração de afeto, sim, ele era muito amavél.

Dorme logo em seguida, juntamente com seus dois filhos.

É, ainda bem que Suong viu o quanto fora cruél com Kakarotto, tadinho, eu queria pega-lo no colo para conforta-lo. XDDDDDD

Eu queria um saiya-jin desses para mim. Tão amavél e fofo.

Bem, pelo menos, ela se redimiu, um pouco, ajudando a nova serva, Nyei, a ver o quanto aquele saiya-jin era diferente dos de sua raça.

Coloquei-o , como o mesmo fala no anime, logo após a explosão de Cell e este decidindo ficar no mundo espiritual. O Kaio-sama vai construir uma nova casa e pede ajuda dele, que fala " Eu sei destruir coisas e não conserta-las", bem, também os saiya-jins tem uma tendência nata a destruir coisas, acho, que com Goku-chan, é um pouco forte, srssrsssrs

Mas ele é tão fofinho....

No próximo capítulo, a reunião em família, altas emoções...

E desculpem a demora em colocar essa cena, da reunião, no próximo vai rolar, eu prometo, é que queria colocar um pouco mais de drama na fanfic, aí surgiu essas cenas da Suong e Nyei.


	11. Reunião em família

Kakarotto vai ás compras com seus amigos, mãe e irmã...

O Imperador de Bejiita, chama Bardock e o Bijoak taishoo( General Bijoak) e comunica ao pai de Kakarotto, sua decisão...

Após isso, há o reencontro em família, entre os irmãos e pai. Kakarotto conhece pela primeira vez um irmão, que haviam jurado que falecera.... o genitor, também é pego de surpresa.

Cap. 11- Reunião em família.

Liluni observava o filho que lembrava uma criança dormindo e sorri ao pensar nisso. Vê ele despertar e sentar na cama, esticando a cauda como um gato. Dá seu costumeiro sorriso para a mãe e beija a imouto(irmã mais nova) carinhosamente na testa. A serva observa-os com carinho:

- Dormiu bem, filho?

- Sim, mãe.

- Que bom - e sorri gentilmente.

- Mãe, posso dar banho em Lian... ou a senhora vai querer?

- Pode sim, Kakarotto, já sabe dar banho nela.

O saiya-jin se levanta e pega delicadamente a irmãzinha nos braços, que já acordara e fitava o irmão mais velho. Ela estica as mãozinhas e pega as dele. Brinca com esta, deixando sua cauda balançando na frente e vendo o esforço da meia saiya-jin para agarra-la:

- Vamos tomar banho irmãzinha?

A pequena balbucia algumas palavras e este sorri.

Enquanto o filho banhava a irmã, Liluni ia ver se os outros já estavam acordados, pois, iriam sair para comprar roupas.

Mais tarde, todos já estavam na sala, esperando Kakarotto.

Já haviam tomado o café da manhã e Lian estava nos braços da mãe. Ao ver o irmão descendo as escadas, acena para ele que sorri. Nyei estava admirada com o saiya-jin, nunca imaginaria que existiria um daqueles, com um coração como o dele, aquilo era surreal demais.

Todos observam que usava o dogi, dado por Eichiteki, do que as tradicionais vestes saiya-jins. Kireiko pergunta, sorridente:

- Gostou dessas roupas, né?

- Claro! Quero homenagear jii-chan e além de que, são muito mais confortavéis e práticas, do que as vestes saiya-jins, decidi que não usaria mais aquelas roupas e nem a armadura.

- Fico feliz, filho.

Olha novamente para Nyei, cuidadosamente e cautelosamente, pois sabia que provavelmente sofrera o inferno com os outros de sua raça. Começava a sentir algo por esta, um sentimento novo e estranho á ele.

- Nyei, né?- pergunta gentilmente.

- Sim... obrigada por me salvar.... Kakarotto.

- Está melhor?

Sorri com a preocupação, de fato, era muito gentil e amavél, senão fosse a cauda, não acreditaria ser de fato, um saiya-jin, a raça que mais odiava.

- Sim... obrigada... - fala fracamente e desviando os olhos, encabulada.

O jovem saiya-jin não entende o gesto e põe a mão na testa da alien. Essa ação repentina a supreende. Sente seus batimentos cardíacos acerelados por seu toque. Vê ele pondo a outra mão em sua própria testa e falando, após algum tempo.

- Não está com febre... - tira a mão e a observa , confuso, igual a uma criança - por que está vermelha?

Ela fica sem palavras, com a precupação dele e os trejeitos. Naquele instante, parecia uma criancinha, sorria internamente à este pensamento.

Alguns sorriem, outros olham piedosos pela sua inocência. Liluni fala:

- Nyei não está doente, só envergonhada... nós mulheres, costumamos ficar assim, é natural, não se preocupe.

- Mãe, venha também, para escolher umas roupas para Lian, meu pai vai demorar para voltar ainda e quem sabe, algumas para você.

Ela pensa um pouco, depois, concorda em ir. Antes de saírem, Eichiteki dá um saquinho à Kakarotto, que abre e vê que são senzus.

- Fique com você, filho.

- Tem certeza, jii-chan?

- Claro, ficaria grato se ficasse com elas.

- Obrigado. - fala sorridente e abraça o ningen, que sorri e o abraça também.

- Vamos!

Ele fala tipicamente animado e todos se dirigem para o Mercado. Voando. Suong nos braços de Echiteki, Liluni e Lian segurados por Kakaroto no colo, e Nyei segurada por Kireiko.

A alien estava extremamente vermelha e nervosa pela proximidade com o saiya-jin, pois Kireiko voava próxima deste. Sentia seu coração bater e muito forte e sabia que estava vermelha.

De vez em quando, ele olhava para ela sorrindo e ela retribuía também, percebendo que este não havia interpretado nada. Agradecia aos céus por sua inocência.

Após algum tempo de vôo, chegam ao mercado. Todos descem no chão e passam a acompanhar Kakarotto, seguindo a etiqueta de ficarem atrás. Isso o deprimia, mas, sabia que era necessário. Ele detestava aquilo.

Conforme andavam, muitos olhavam o grupo, não necesariamente para os escravos e sim, um certo saiya-jin e sua veste diferenciada, além da cor, que chamava muito a atenção, mesmo a distância. Sabiam ser um saiya-jin, por causa da cauda.

De repente, dois guardas saiya-jins param Kakarotto. Estavam tão distraídos pelas roupas peculiares, que não olharam a cauda felpuda na cintura. Um deles fala rigoroso:

- Cadê seu dono?

Estreitando os olhos, encarando o guarda, desenrola a cauda e agita na frente deste, que então, percebe se tratar de um da sua raça. O outro mais atrás, olha mais atentamente e pergunta:

- Por acaso é Goku? O vencedor da Arena?

- O que acham?- fala irritado.

Um guarda olha para o outro e este, que segurava o braço de Kakaroto, solta e fala, em tom de desculpas.

- Me perdoe, não sabia que era o Vencedor da Arena, desculpe-me, por favor, Goku-san.

- Hunf! Perdoô, mas, prestem mais atenção...

- Claro, claro.... uma pergunta, qual seu nome de nascença? Com certeza não é Goku.- pergunta, curioso.

- Kakarotto.- fala simplesmente.

Nisso, após ambos se desculparem,voam dali, conversando animadamente, pelo visto, por encontrarem o Vencedor que derrotara uma Elite, mesmo sendo só Terceira Classe.

- Precisava ver a cara que o guarda fez, quando você falou quem era.

Kireiko ri em seguida, fingindo conversar com Nyei, mas, falava ao saiya-jin discretamente. Sem olhar para trás, fala:

- Vi sim... acho que tomarão mais cuidado da próxima vez.- nisso, ri levemente.

Depois, entram em uma loja. Novamente, os guardas não viram a cauda de Kakarotto e são ríspidos com ele. Quando este a mostra, ficam sem graça. O dono da loja, dá excelentes descontos pelo incoveniente causado pela ação tempestiva.

Já tendo comprado as roupas e inclusive, alguns brinquedos para Lian, menos Liluni que não comprou roupas, por mais que seu filho insistisse. Falara que Bardock era possesivo demais, principalmente com ela e o jovem teve que concordar, pois queria evitar problemas para a mãe e para ele

Na volta, vira uma loja de doces e entrou, para comprar alguns para seus amigos, mãe e imouto. Ele pegara algumas sacolas para colocar os doces, que depois iriam ser pesados, quando o vendedor retém sua mão e grita:

- Escravo, cadê seu mestre?!

Nisso, junta as sombrançelhas e desenrola a cauda da cintura, mostrando-a ao vendedor. Este fica congelado por vários minutos até processar que era um saiya-jin. Começa a se curvar várias vezes, em um misto de pavor e vergonha, se desculpando diversas vezes. No final, fizera um super desconto pelo incoveniente e mesmo quando saía, pedia perdão.

Já longe, no centro da praça, Kakarotto suspira, cansado.

- Veja pelo lado bom, conseguimos vários descontos - nisso, Kireiko ri gostosamente.

- É verdade - Kakarotto a acompanha.

Todos comem os doces que comprou. Contra a vontade deste, só ele senta no banco e os outros, tem que sentar no chão, pois são escravos. Os bancos são só para saiya-jins e aliens.

Depois disso, o jovem saiya-jin, satisfeito que iriam retornarem á mansão, encontrava-se ansioso para partir dali e desvencilha-se de 4 saiya-jins que o reconheceram da Arena, apertando as mãos rapidamente e praticamente fugindo dali, dando uma desculpa qualquer.

No ar, suspira, aliviado :

- Ainda bem que estamos voltando, detesto aquele lugar.

- Então, somos dois- Eichiteki setencia.

Todos também falam que detestam. Nisso, o grupo ri, Kakarotto ainda mais, pois, ali, estavam sozinhos e com isso, poderia agir como queria com os amigos, não precisando manter o teatro mestre e escravos, que este abominava.

Após alguns minutos, chegam na mansão. Kakarotto toma um banho e desce para a cozinha, pegando algumas coisas para comer, pois, ficara com fome. Depois, senta em posição de lótus na sala, começando a meditar.

Sentira o ki de seu pai se aproximando do planeta.

Uma imensa nave de guerra se aproxima da atmosfera de Bejiita e rompe-a, gerando um atrito na fuzelagem. Depois de alguns minutos, já encontra-se nos céus, descendo silenciosamente, até um aeroporto, pousando sutilmente. Após as luzes piscarem e vozes serem ouvidas, a porta abre.

Um saiya-jin saí na frente. Seus cabelos negros desafiavam a gravidade e uma cicatriz era visivél na face e em sua testa, uma peculiar bandana vermelha. Sua capa alva esvoaçava. Ao lado deste, um saiya-jin com indumentária e armadura reluzente, uma capa azul esvoaçando atrás deste, conversando com o companheiro saiya-jin ao lado. Atrás destes, outros saiya-jins e parcos aliens saíam também.

Após descerem as escadas, um emissário do Imperador de Bejiita os saúda:

- Bardock-sama, Bajiok taishoo-sama ( General Bajiok), Kôkuosama(Imperador) os aguarda.

- Vamos amigo. - o general fala, pondo a mão no ombro de Barodck, que segue o emissário e os guardas que o acompanhavam.

Uma outra nave chega e a porta abre, vários aliens estão acorrentados nos pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço, sendo arrastados pelas cadeias por saiya-jins. Escravos feitos do planeta recém-conquistado, muitos deles, eram mulheres e todos eram jovens.

O grupo se dirige à elegantes aeronaves pequenas, os "carros" daquele planeta e cujo comboio, ia escoltado por guardas franqueando-os. O destino deles, o Palácio Imperial.

Após abrirem as portas, estes chegam até a Praça do Palácio. Bardock e Bajiok descem, onde soldados o aguardavam, para escolta-los á presença do Rei, que estava em seu trono junto de sua esposa, a Rainha. Vegeta, estava treinando na máquina de simulação, sendo assistido por seu Kaulek Nappa e Tarble, estava junto dele.

Enquanto andavam pelos corredoes, os dois amigos, conversavam entre si.

- É bom retornar ao lar, mesmo sendo após 5 anos... - o saiya-jin de bandana vermelha fala, visivelmente irritado.

- 5 anos... iria ser mais, conseguimos, graças às suas visões, amigo. - nisso dá tapas calorosos nas costas dele.

- Fico feliz em ser útil ao meu Rei e nosso planeta.

- Soube que o Rei fará um grande festa...

- Para comemorar a conquista, sempre faz isso, quando demoramos para conquistar algum planeta.

- Mas, dizem os boatos, que não é só isso e que fará um grande anúncio nessa comemoração.

- Interessante- Barodck fala sorrindo - sabem o que é?

- Ninguém sabe, foi um murmúrio que escutei agora dos guardas- enrola sua cauda na cintura.

Após algum tempo, se encontram em frente à grandes portas duplas, que são abertas pelos dois guardas que as guarneciam.

Eles entram em uma sala imensa, após passarem por um corredor, onde dezenas de saiya-jins ladeavam o tapete vermelho, á postos. Ao se aproximar dos reis, Bardock e o General curvam-se respeitosamente, além de fazerem a saudação real, dobrando o braço na frente do tórax. O emissário faz o mesmo e os guardas também.

- Vossa Majestade- falam em ussínio

O Imperador faz um sinal e eles se levantam.

- Obrigado - eles murmuram.

- Graças ao poder de suas visões, Bardock, e a brilhante estratégia de Bajiok, conseguimos subjulgar o planeta e o venderemos a um excelente preço, além de nós fornecerem tecnologias que necessitamos...

- Fico feliz com isso, meu Rei- o saiya-jin de capa alva fala com o braço dobrado na frente do corpo e curvando levemente.

- Agradeço, Vossa Majestade... trouxe escravos, em maior número, fêmeas, como sempre... há também alguns cientistas e suas famílias, mandei serem trazidos separados dos outros. - o general fala.

- Excelente, sempre precisamos de escravos e cientistas.

- Bardock, quero fala-lhe sobre sua cria, Kakarotto.

- Kakarotto?!- arregala os olhos - O que houve?

- Calma, não é nada ruim. Assistimos a luta dele na Arena... eu e minha companheira, resolvemos adota-lo como nosso filho... ele será um Princípe... segundo em sucessão do trono.

Bardock fica estarrecido, Bajiok, estupefato.

- Isso é... - o Conselheiro Bardock fica sem palavras.

- Qualquer saiya-jin mataria por esse título, com isso, ele deverá vim morar aqui no Palácio.

- Estou honrado meu Rei, não tenho palavras para descrever tal honra... - fala emocionado.

Antes, temia pelo futuro de seu filho, mas, agora não havia motivo para iso, este seria um Princípe, embora, ficasse um pouco triste em seu íntimo e não compreendia por quê.

- Irei anuncia-lo na Cerimônia, que será á noite, já mandei preparar um símbolo da minha família para ele usar e a capa também, além da armadura imperial, mas, é ao critério dele, depois da cerimônia usar ou não, porém, o símbolo deverá sempre usar para indicar seu status... anunciarei que Bejiita tem um novo princípe! Já está pronto, servas lhe entregaram ao saírem.

- Claro! Vou agora mesmo avisa-lo.

- Ótimo! Fez um excelente trabalho, descanse e depois, retorne a ser meu Conselheiro Real.

- Muito obrigado, Vossa Majestade.

- Podem se retirar.

Nisso, os dois saiya-jins se curvam.

Ao saírem da sala, duas servas com dificuldade pelo peso, entregam uma imensa mala à Bardock. Este pega facilmente e ao sair do Palácio, prepara-se para se despedir do amigo.

- Que honra, Bardock! Seu filho! Um princípe! Com certeza ficará honrado!

- Eu também estou orgulhoso.

- Vou assistir as batalhas da Arena, pedi para fazerem uma cópia, nunca imaginaria que seu filho derrotaria uma Elite.

- Nem eu... até á noite, meu amigo.

- Claro, nos encontramos lá!

Nisso, voam em direções opostas.

A campainha da mansão toca. Kakarotto estava treinando com a gravidade aumentada graças aos poderes de Suong, que resolvera assumir, por possuir um controle mais refinado do que a filha.

Kireiko atende a porta e fala, curvando-se:

- Bom dia. Mansão de Bardock-sama, deseja algo?- fala com a voz servil.

- Meu Chichi-uê, Bardock, já chegou?

A jovem olha rapidamente e depois, torna a baixar o rosto. Abre a porta e este entra. Ela fala:

- Bardock-sama não chegou ainda... senhor?

- Raditz.

Caminha até a sala, olhando tudo em volta. Senta no sofá confortavél e estica os pés, apoiando-os na mesinha baixa à sua frente. Fala rispidamente:

- Sirva-me Korokila e algum petisco, animal!

- Ee ( sim - quando se sabe do que se trata).

- É a primeira vez que entro - comenta a si mesmo - e Kakarotto?

- Encontra-se treinando, Raditz-saama

- Chame-o!- fala, lançando um olhar faminto sobre esta, que treme momentaneamente.

- Sim, com licença - e se retira, rangendo o dentes, queria meter era um soco naquele infeliz.

No sotão, Kakaroto sentiu o Ki conhecido á ele e murmura " Raditz", de cara amarrada. Rapidamente, se dirige para cima. Atravessa a sala e encontra o seu irmão estirado no sofá. Se aproxima, já cruzando os braços na frente do tórax, falando, aborrecido:

- Raditz... faz tempo que não o vejo, só o vi uma vez, na minha classificação... - fala cada nota com visivél raiva, se lembrava vividamente da humilhação que fez questão de impor á ele.

O saiya-jin mais alto levanta, ensaiando um sorriso e olha para o irmão.

- Como é viver numa mansão, Otouto( irmão mais novo)? Nosso pai nunca o deixou viajar por aí, não é?

- Não me importo... é como viver numa casa normal.

Nisso, vê ele pegar o copo e beber korokila.

- Sente aqui ao lado do seu niisama ( irmão mais velho - maneira formal) e brindemos sua vitória na Arena- aponta para o lado.

Porém, senta no sofá da frente e continua olhando seu irmão com cara de poucos amigos. O sorriso deste tintutebeia. Olha ao seu lado e vê Nyei e Suong, equilibrando uma grande bandeja com aperitivos. Notando que iam perder o equilíbrio, corre ao socorro delas, levando a bandeja para a mesa. Raditz olhava enojado para a cena à sua frente e fala, aborrecido:

- Por que ajuda esses seres inferiores? É muito gentil com esses animais... eles só entendem no chicote e castigo.

Apoiando a bandeja na mesa, fala, irritado:

- Não são seus escravos... os trato como quiser...

- Pelo visto não possuí nenhum orgulho saiya-jin... que lástima...

- Eu agradeço por ter sido criado longe dos costumes de nossa raça.

- Agora entendo... - fala pondo a mão no queixo - foi criado por eles, por isso é tão dócil que dá nojo e envergonha seu irmão mais velho.

- Não sou um escravo do orgulho, como você e nosso pai.

- "Escravos"? Somos os orgulhosos guerreiros saiya-jins, os mais poderosos no universo, cujo DNA foi forjado para batalhas... como ousa nos insultar... não... sua raça, comparando-nos a esses escravos?

- Pense o que quiser.- e dá de ombros.

- Que seja! - passa as mãos na cabeça - o estrago já foi feito, não sabia que você era assim...

Nisso, não ouvem a campainha tocar, agora, Suong atendera e fala, humildimente:

- Bom dia. Mansão de Bardock-sama, deseja algo?

- Meus irmãos estão reunidos?

- O nome do senhor?

- Tarles, filho de Bardock.

Nisso ele entra.

Mesmo sem ouvir a campainha, ele sente um ki desconhecido, ao analisa-lo, relaxa, percebera que poderia lidar tranqüilamente com esse, se necessário. Olha para a direita, mesmo assim, atento. Tal gesto é seguido por Raditz, confuso. Ele aperta o scouter e identifica que alguém se aproxima.

- Meus irmãos reunidos!

Kakaroto olha confuso. Ele se parecia com ele, só, era um pouco mais moreno. Vira-se para Raditz, que olha como se visse um fantasma e balbucia:

- Ta... Tar... Tarles...?

- Claro! Quem mais você achava? Embora, nunca tenha me visto...

- Só sabia - se refazendo - que era igual ao nosso pai e Kakarotto, ouvi chichi-uê comentando sobre o filho morto e quando nos chamou de irmãos, logo associei...

Então, um estalo lhe vêm a mente e fala, suspeitando:

- Agora lembro-me que ouvi um murmúrio que encontraram um saiya-jin, digamos, perdido.... era você?

- A minha nave teve um problema e fui parar em outro planeta, distante do meu destino, foi uma queda feia, mas sobrevivi, quando consegui sair dela, explodiu... certamente, como o sinal desta desapareceu, julgaram que estava morto, sem nem ao menos verificar.... - nisso, aumenta o tom de voz, visivelmente irritado - fiquei preso naquele planeta idiota, após dizimar toda a civilização, que nem ao menos possuía qualquer tecnologia... por sorte, um grupo de saiya-jins que investigavam planetas com potencial para serem vendidos, desceram lá e me encontraram... deram-me carona até Bejiita... além de roupas e armadura... usava uma veste de pele... que lembrava nossos ancestrais.... e aqui estou - termina em tom agressivo.

Kakarotto ficara aborrecido com o fato de uma civilização inteira ter sido dizimada.

- Nosso pai... - Raditz tentou defender.

- Não é nada agradavél abandonar alguém... - fala irritado.

- Então, é meu irmão? Kakarotto pergunta.

- Vejo que somos parecidos, mas, seu olhar é gentil demais...

Nisso, olha de lado e vê que uma escrava trazia mais Korokila e passa a mão nela, que treme. Rapidamente, Kakaroto se interpõe entre ele e a serva, olhando-o irado e falando:

- Não passe a mão nela...- fala entre os dentes.

Ele olha confuso do otouto, para Raditz, que abana a cabeça, falando, cansado:

- Ele trata esses seres gentilmente.- nisso, a serva sai correndo dali e Kakaroto põe bebida na mesa, rosnando baixo, já sabendo o rumo daquela conversa.

- O quê?!- Tarles senta no sofá, observando Raditz atentamente.

- Mas, não é culpa dele... nosso pai foi um tanto... negligente, confiando os cuidados dele à esses animais...

- Olhem aqui!- nisso se exalta - estou feliz de ter escapado da lavagem cerebral que vocês sofreram! Agradeço e muito por sido criado longe disso!

Os scouters detectam 20000 de poder, de repente, ficam surpresos, pois o número pipocou no visor, em questão de segundos. Percebendo que provavelmente elevou seu poder, fecha os olhos e se acalma, sentando no sofá, olhando amuado para um ponto qualquer.

- Veja! Nosso irmão bebezinho não é tão "docilzinho"- Tarles fala atiçando.

Um rosnado audivél é ouvido. Raditz alerta ao irmão:

- É bom não atiçar...Tarles, não pode contra ele, nem eu posso mais, infelizmente.

A tensão no ar, que parecia sólida como uma parede, é dispersada com a chegada de Bardock. Estavam tão irritados, que não perceberam a campainha, nem mesmo Kakarotto percebera o Ki.

Ao chegar na sala, fica estupefato, vendo seus 3 filhos, inclusive aquele que pensara estar morto.

- Oi, papai... feliz em me ver?- pergunta cinicamente.

- Tarles? Mas... mas... pensei que... sua falecida mãe também...- fica sem palavras.

- Morri? - nisso dá uma risada quase insana - Deveriam ter me procurado, só a nave explodiu, eu não, além de que poderiam rastrea-la, até saber onde precisamente caíra... pois fui parar em outra coordenada...- nisso eleva a voz - fiquei anos preso naquele planeta de merda, até que um grupo de exploração saiya-jin me achou, por acaso, e me trouxe até aqui...

- É bom vê-lo vivo... sua mãe...- fala emocionado, sentando-se ao lado de Kakarotto.

- Me contaram... nem me lembro dela direito, só a vi uma vez na vida...

Nisso olha para Kakarotto e fala:

- Ele se parece comigo e com você.

- Já eu me pareço com nossa mãe no quesito cabelo - Raditz fala, inclinando-se no sofá.

- Sim, está morando aonde? Pode vim para cá e Raditz também .

Kakarotto engole em seco. Seu pai já era pervertido e cruel com os escravos, mais os dois, seria um golpe triplo para eles. Para alívio deste, seus irmãos possuíam outros planos e agradece aos céus por isso.

- Estou morando numa casa na periferia, quero partir logo em uma misão, destruir alguma coisa, para aliviar a tensão de ficar preso naquele lugar.

- Bajiok- taishoo( general) é meu amigo, posso conversar com ele e conseguir alguma missão a você - fala sentindo-se estranhamente triste e não entendo o por quê.

- Se é assim, também quero, estou entediado... poderia colocar nos dois juntos.

- Juntos?- arqueia a sombrancelha para seus dois filhos.

- Ouvi dizer que vão invadir Yuter, eu e Raditz podemos ir juntos, para contar quantos matamos...- olha para o irmão - te garanto que vou ganhar de você.

- Veremos... - ele fala sorrindo também.

- Que seja! Vou conversar com ele.

- Bardock-sama- uma serva surge, cabisbaixa - o senhor e seus filhos vão almoçar?

- Sim.

- Com licença.- nisso se retira.

Kakarotto olhava a cena irado. Como podiam brincar de quem matava mais? Ceifar vidas por prazer? Mas eram saiya-jins como ele, mas, tivera a sorte de ser criado longe disso, tanto, que ao seu ver, isto era abominavél.

Os três notam o olhar dele e Tarles fala:

- Veja pai... nem parece um saiya-jin, veja como nos olha... não conhece o prazer de perseguir a vitíma e aniquila-la ... e tão divertido destruir "irmãozinho"...

- Não acho.- fala de cara amarrada.

Raditz abana a cabeça para os lados, pesaroso. Bardock olhava atentamente o caçula. O olhar era o mesmo de quando bebê, não se alterou com os anos. Confessava que achava isso peculiar.

- Se prepare! Vou ganhar de você.

- Cuidado, sou Segunda Classe - sorri triunfante.

- Quê?! Eu sou o único Terceira Classe aqui! - olha amuado para o lado.

- Eu também sou Terceira Classe - Kakarotto fala.

- O quê?! - olha para o mais novo, incrédulo - É mentira! Não depois da Arena!

- É verdade, Raditz sabe disso e veja...

Nisso, pega seu cartão de identificação e entrega à Tarles, que lê atentamente e depois, fica atônito:

- Isso é uma piada...

- Consegui esse poder há pouco tempo... quando fiz o exame, meu nivél era baixo, Raditz fez questão de assegurar isso - nisso olha para o mais velho, que desvia o olhar.

- Sabe, sentia vergonha de você, irmãozinho, mas, depois que surrou aquela Elite, tenho orgulho, pelo menos nisso, você honra nosso sangue guerreiro! - fala levantando o copo de korokila em homenagem a este, bebendo logo em seguida.

Tarles murmura maldições e olha para o lado, irritado, afundando-se no sofá.

- Isso é verdade meu filho, estou orgulhoso de você- põe as mãos nos ombros com visivél orgulho.

- Obrigado pai - nisso pega um petisco.

- Uma pena que não divulgou o nome- o genitor comenta.

- Estava com pressa.- fala simplesmente

Nisso, Kireiko traz um copo para Kakrotto, uma espécie de líquido ambar.

- Fala sério! Não é mais bebê! Beba Korokila. - Raditz fala, exasperado.

- Não quero.

- A Arena já foi, por que continua usando essa roupa e o que aconteceu com seu scouter? - Tarles pergunta.

- Eu o guardei e acho essa roupa muito mais confortavél.

- Bem... gosto de gênios não se discute- Raditz fala entornando mais uma korokila.

Bardock se servia também da bebida e fala:

- Mas, na Festa do Rei, terá que usar vestes formais saiya-jin, depois, poderá ficar a vontade.

- A Festa de Comemoração? Há boatos que terá uma grande revelação nessa festa- Tarles fala animado.

- Também soube disso.- Raditiz fala olhando para seu irmão e depois para o genitor.

- Ambos estão convidados, por isso, irão comprar roupas, vamos os três juntos às compras.

Kakarotto olha para o pai, um tanto chateado de não ser incluso, os irmãos percebem e dão sorrisos idênticos. Notando, Bardock fala:

- Kakarotto já tem uma roupa.

- Como?! - olha confuso e os irmãos também.

O pai incha o peito e fala:

- A Festa de Comemoração não é só pela conquista do planeta Tyuki, mas, também, para anúncio de Kakaroto como Princípe de Bejiita, o segundo na linha de sucessão do trono!

Os irmãos ficam em choque, principalmente Kakarotto.

- Eu? Princípe?!.... mas, Vegeta oujisama....

- Chame-o de irmão agora.

- Depois da batalha, ele ordenou que eu fosse Kaulek de Tarble-sama e seu parceiro de luta.

- Seu otouto agora, Vegeta é seu aniuê. -ele corrige novamente o filho - depois dessa noite, será um príncipe com todos os direitos e deveres oriundos do cargo, também poderá ser parceiro de luta de Vegeta-oujisama

- Terei que morar no palácio? pergunta desanimado.

- Sim.

- O que foi, "irmãozinho"? Considere um honra! - Raditz fala - Muitos matariam por isso!

- Eu seria um - Tarles fala, pescando um petisco, aparentemente amargurado.

- Kakarotto te daria uma surra daquelas e eu, com uma mão atrás das costas, então, menos... Terceira Classe... - fala cinicamente, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

Tarles agarra a armadura do irmão e ergue o punho, falando:

- Não pense que sou inofensivo...

- Quer que te mostre o poder de uma Segunda Classe? - Raditz pergunta.

Tarles olha agressivamente e depois, solta-o, afundando no sofá, aborrecido, murmurando maldições.

- Começará no por do sol, por isso, depois do almoço, iremos até o mercado, sua roupa está aqui, filho - Bardock estende a caixa ao mais jovem.

Ele abre e olha os itens, aborrecido. Tarles enfia a mão e pega o colar com o emblema da Família Real e olha, atentamente. Raditz toma dele e observa, nisso, começam uma briga silenciosa, um tomando do outro. Bardock, suspirando cansado, intervêm e tira dos dois, colocando em seguida, na caixa de Kakarotto.

- Você é sortudo, irmãozinho. - Tarles fala irritado, com um olho roxo e Raditz, com um hematoma no antebraço, emburrado pelo genitor tirar deles o colar.

- Depende do que chama de sorte.- fala amargurado, fechando a caixa.

Pensava em sua imouto e na dificuldade, no palácio, de ocultar que era uma meia-saiyajin.

- Tem algum escravo novo? Devemos separar os seus dos meus.

Kakarotto levanta e fala a Kireiko, que vinha com mais Korokila.

Nisso, aparece Suong, Kireiko, Eichiteki, Nyei e Lian, que esta no colo de Kireiko.

- Poxa irmão, só duas fêmeas jovens?- olha incrédulo - o que fará com dois velhos?

- Isso só mostra, o péssimo gosto de nosso irmão... um bebê? Mesmo sendo fêmea, só terá alguma serventia daqui há alguns anos... - Kakarotto rosna audivelmente nas últimas palavras de seu irmão.

- Ele que escolheu.- Bardock sentencia- pois bem, os que antes eram meus, serão tirados dos serviços.

Todos se curvam e se retiram. Kakaroto rosna no olhar mais longo repleto de malícia que Tarles deu a Nyei, que a apavorou. Percebendo,Tarles, olha aborrecido para o otouto.

Bardock suspira:

- Meu maior erro foi tê-lo deixado com servos.

- Deveria tê-lo enviado a um planeta como nós.- Raditz fala.

- Escutem! - eleva a voz e todos olham para ele - agradeço por ter sido criado pelos servos... sou livre graças a isso... além de que, o problema é meu!

- Isso é verdade - Raditz fala- mas não é o melhor exemplo de nossa raça.

- Bem, pelo menos, quando o bebê crescer, ele terá um harém consideravél...

Aquilo fora a gota d´água para o saiya-jin.

Antes que terminasse a frase, um soco faz Tarles voar longe. O jovem saiya-jin estava irado pela menção da imouto ser uma prostituta, aquilo o fez perder o parco controle que estava tendo, com as provocações deste, Raditz, nem tanto.

O saiya-jin levanta com dificuldade, tirando o sangue da boca. Raditz sorriu com a cena, pensando,_ " ele estava pedindo por isso" _. Bardock, suspirou, cansado. Também, com três filhos machos, só podia dar nisso, tinha muitas vezes, que desejava uma fêmea, mas, esta nunca veio.

- Com licença - uma serva fala cabisbaixa - o almoço já está servido.

- Vamos comer! Depois, iremos comprar roupas e deixa que eu pago.

Nisso todos se dirigem para a mesa. Kakarotto e Tarles trocando olhares enfurecidos e Raditz sorrindo, se divertindo com a cena, logo atrás deles.

Gente, desculpe pela demora em postar essa reunião em família. Espero que tenha ficado bom.

Fala sério, Tarles gosta de provocar o "irmãozinho", aí dá nisso, já , Raditz é esperto e para quando percebe que está estrapolando.

Mal sabe Bardock, que teve uma filha, a meia saiya-jin Lian...

Espero que tenham gostado, a reunião me deu um pouco de trabalho, queria retratar bem as relações futuras entre os irmãos... já deu para ver que Tarles e Kakarotto não se "bicam".

Haahahaaahaha.

Se mandarem reviews, farão uma ficwriter feliz.

No próximo capítulo, Tarble e Vegeta aparecem.


	12. Cerimônia e Anúncio Real

Bardock começa a ser acossado por sentimentos desconhecidos á ele, ao ver Liluni e Lian... como será que ele vai lidar com isso?

Chega a noite do anúncio de Kakarotto como novo princípe de Bejiita.

Será que Vegeta, vai se "comportar" ? Afinal, está uma "pilha de nervos", digamos assim, pela nomeação, segundo ele, de " uma Terceira Classe bastarda", como seu novo irmão...

O irmão de Kakarotto, Tarles, pervertido de carteirinha, que não pode ver uma fêmea, vai se controlar, em uma ocasião tão importante assim, para a família? Ou, vai "fugir", da cerimônia?

Cap. 12 - Cerimônia e Anúncio Real

No final da tarde, Kakarotto já estava vestido a caratér, com os trajes nobres e armadura imponente, ao mesmo tempo, encontrava-se aborrecido, o que era evidente pela carranca em seu rosto bonito.

- Não gosta, né? - soava mais como uma afirmação do que uma interrogação.

Ele vira seu rosto e vê Kireiko, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Sorri rapidamente e depois, olhando novamente no espelho, fica amuado, por ser obrigado em decorrência do Anúncio e atual título da realeza, a usar aquelas roupas que pinicavam e eram desconfortavéis ao extremo.

- Odeio isso... além disso, me preocuparei ainda mais com Lian.

- Entendo- ela fica preocupada - será difícil no Castelo ocult...

Para no meio da palavra e olha para os lados, depois para o jovem saiya-jin que balança a cabeça negativamente. Agora com Bardock lá, teriam que tomar o máximo de cuidado, um descuido e seria a sentença de morte para o bebê.

- Mas, fazer o quê, né? - nisso dá de ombros , desanimado.

Nota a jovem indo até ele, com movimentos sensuais e um sorriso maroto no rosto, encostando seu tórax nas costas dele, por cima da capa e manhosamente, acaricia o braço deste, com moviemtnos circulares, falando com uma voz sexy:

- Que acha de nos "divertimos", depois dessa festa horrenda ? - nisso apoia a cabeça nas costas.

Ele sorri e acaricia com os seus dedos os braços delicados, antes de virar de frente para a meia chikyuu-jin, porém, sente um Ki conhecido e Kireiko também e ambos se separam rapidamente.

Em seguida, o jovem, põe-se em frente à jovem, como um escudo.

Pela porta surge o pai, que olha para as vestes do filho com um sorriso de satisfação, afinal, nunca imaginaria nenhum de seus filhos, como princípe de Bejiita, ainda mais um tido, como o mais fraco de todos e cuja fonte de poder, ainda era um mistério para ele.

- Confesso que fui um pai ausente e irresponsavél... mas, vou corrigir isso, nem que seja um pouco - fala seriamente.

- E posso saber como? - pergunta descrente, arqueando uma sombrançelha.

- Providenciando uma fêmea para ensina-lhe sobre.... - mas é cortado pela cria, que compreende de imediato.

- Não precisa. - fala secamente.

- Como?! M-M-Mas....- está atônito com a recusa do caçula.

- Já não sou mais virgem, se quer saber.

- Não?! Que bom! Com uma fêmea né?

- O que importa... mas, para sua informação, já que faz tanta questão, foi com uma fêmea.

O genitor olha para a cria e escrava, escudada atrás deste e sorri, falando:

- Pelo visto, creio que foi esse animal que te ensinou e espero que tenha sido bem submissa, afinal, fiz questão de ensina-la. - e olha para a jovem com olhos famintos.

Apavorada, se esconde ainda mais, atrás de seu amigo.

Este rosna audivelmente e chicoteia a cauda no ar, em irritação, mostrando seu desagrado pela atitude do genitor.

- Saiba que acho um absurdo trata-los com respeito, são animais, nossos objetos para usarmos como convir.- suspira pesadamente, enquanto, Kakarotto tremia de raiva.

Odiava esses discursos menosprezando pessoas como Kireiko, por saiya-jins , seres da sua espécie que destruíam os lares das raças e pegava remanescentes, para escravos, tratando-os cruelmente, sentia nojo de pertencer a tal raça.

- Você errou pai.

Kakarotto olha para a porta e vê seu aniue surgir, com uma face pesarosa e indo para ao lado do pai.

- Eu sei, Raditz.

- Ô Irmãozinho... deixa de ser egoísta e compartilhe-a com a gente - Tarles surge de trás de Raditz, ambos com vestes boas e armaduras melhores que as habituais.

Essa foi a gota d´água para o jovem saiya-jin, que eleva seu ki.

Os scouters detectam o nivél de poder e passam a temer por suas vidas. Bardock sai e Raditz tem que arrastar Tarles pela ombreira, antes que o otouto deles, decidisse avançar para cima deles, pois, já haviam chegado no limite de sua paciência.

No corredor, o saiya-jin não sabe por que sente-se triste pelo ato do filho mais novo e para complicar ainda mais, sentimentos estranhos surgiram nele com a vinda de Liluni e Lian, nos braços dela, pelo corredor.

Ao verem-na, Raditz e Tarles, sorrindo malignamente, se aproximam da myouchin, que se sobressaí, quase pulando de onde encontrava-se e começando a se encolher contra a parede fria, aproximando sua filha do peito ao máximo e abraçando-a fortemente. A pequena começa a se agitar ao sentir o cheiro de medo da mãe, graças ao seu sangue saiya-jin.

- Veja... que belo espécime.... - Tarles leva seu dedo ao rosto de Liluni.

Porém, para ao ouvir um rosnado audivél, em um tom de ameaça velada, esta, oriunda de seu pai, que os fita com ira. Podiam ver uma coloração rubra por trás dos orbes negros como a noite e a cauda deste chicoteando o ar em irritação e ondulando de forma ameaçadora.

- Ela é minha!- ele praticamente ruge.

Nisto, rapidamente, confusos e com medo, ambos saem dali, em disparada, pela escada, sem compreender absolutamente nada.

Aliaís, nem ele mesmo compreendera seu comportamento, ao analisa-lo em seguida.

Enquanto se acalma, os pêlos de sua cauda eriçados pela adrenalina, abaixavam gradativamente. Ao olhar para elas, novamente, sente algo muito diferente e que já fazia anos que não sentia, isso, se já sentira antes, o sentimento inquietante em seu peito e ao mesmo tempo, deconhecido.

Impulsionado pelo sentimento misterioso e tomado por este, momentaneamente, se aproxima de Liluni e involuntariamente, acaricia a face dela, não agressivamente, mas, de uma maneira muito gentil e doce.

Porém, com suas experiências anteriores com saiya-jins, inclusive com seu dono atual, logo sente um pavor incontralavél. Seus olhos ficam úmidos, e se encolhe contra a parede. O forte cheiro de medo exala dela e a pequena em seus braços, ameaça um pequeno choro.

Esse odor, o desperta da espécie de transe em que se encontrava e olha confuso para a alien, depois para o bebê, em seguida, se afasta, ainda tendo sua mente um tanto entorpecida.

Aproveitando o ensejo, a myouchin praticamente foge para a cozinha, com Lian no colo, apavorada, deixando um saiya-jin confuso pelo seu ato de momentos antes.

Já na cozinha, Liluni praparava a comida para sua filha, que balbuciava para a mãe, mexendo as mãozinhas. A alien sorria tristemente, pois mais um filho seria tirado dela, não só um , mas dois, uma vez que criara Kakarotto como um filho também. Por isso, aproveitaria o máximo de tempo com ela, pois, com Kakarotto, seria impossivél, com Bardock ali, devido a possesividade para com ela.

Seu único consolo, é que sua cria iria ser tirada dela, mas, para ser protegida, afinal, o irmão desta, garantiria sua proteção, com seus poderes, ali com ela, seu destino era certo, encontrar a morte nas mãos do genitor, pois com certeza, Bardock faria questão de extipar a filha bastarda do planeta e sem deixar, se puder, quaisquer rastros de existênica da mesma.

A myouchin não se importava de morrer, para os escravos, a morte era a libertação, o fim de todo o sofrimento. Mas, por mais que fosse assim que visse, não conseguia visualizar isso para a filha e se amaldiçoava por isso.

Sente as trevas ameaçarem toma-la, mas, Lian, sua luz, as dissipa, porém, quando esta partir, com certeza, a tristeza irá toma-la, pois seu coração não aguentará, com certeza, o golpe duplo, Lian e Kakarotto, ambos, longe dela.

Põe a pequena em uma cadeira e senta em outra, secando as lágrimas com o dorso e forçando um sorriso a pequena, começando em seguida a alimenta-la, que sorria inocentemente, sem saber de que em breve, seria separada da sua mãe e só teria Kakarotto no mundo, para lhe proteger. Mas, mesmo este, não...

Na sala de estar, Raditz e Tarles estava sentados, tomando korokila, a bebida típica saiya-jin e comendo alguns petiscos, enquanto olhavam as horas na parede, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortaveís com aquelas vestimentas "pomposas".

Raditz comenta:

- Como nosso pai consegue usa-las diariamente? - fala mostrando seu desconforto.

- Vai saber....

Fala distraidamente, pescando mais um petisco, e fala, após um tempo, olhando agora para o irmão mais velho, enquanto inclina-se melhor no sofá.

- Por falar nisso, não estranho a reação de Kakarotto, mas de nosso pai...

- É verdade - o ani-ue dele, entorna o copo de bebida e depois, fica girando o conteúdo dentro deste, na mão, parecendo interessando nisso.

Tarles continua falando, após engolir o petisco:

- Tudo bem, temos nossas preferidas, mas, mesmo assim, não é típico essa possesividade toda...- pega seu copo, preparando-se para beber.

O mais velho vira o resto da bebida e seca a boca com o braço, inclinando a mesa, para enche-lo novamente e fala, após pegar um petisco, olhando dessa vez para o irmão:

- Melhor não tentarmos entender... -e completa, sombriamente - nem mesmo nosso pai compreende... pelo menos, é o que acho.

Fala, mas fica pensativo, logo em seguida, Tarles percebe, mas, descobriu que seu irmão nunca falava o que pensava, até ter certeza do mesmo, e de fato, Raditz tinha leves suspeitas, mas, por enquanto, preferia guardar para si mesmo.

Chega a noite.

Em um gigantesco salão, vários casais saiya-jins e solteiros, andavam ou comiam alguns petiscos, acompanhados de diversas bebidas, outros, conversavam animadamente.

Vários escravos e escravas corriam frenéticamente, procurando servir a todos, algumas outras escravas, eram requisitadas para darem um tratamento "mais intímo" á algum alien ou saiya-jin solitário. Todos estes estavam apavorados de serem punidos, se tivesse alguém descontente com o serviço.

Músicas de tom forte ecoavam no local, oriundas de uma orquestra de escravos e seu dono e regente, um alien, munido de chicote na cintura. Eles estavam acorrentados a uma espécie de pedra, em frente ao mestre.

No palco imponente de frente ao salão, ornamentato estes com as cores da família real e bandeiras, com o brasão da mesma, que tremulavam ao sabor da leve brisa, que soprara naquele instante, encontravam-se sentados nos tronos luxosos. O rei e rainha, nos principais e nos outros três tronos menores, no lado direito destes, os princípes.

Primeiro Vegeta, emburrado, o assento do lado dele vazio e em seguida, vinha o de Tarble, este, olhando a festa com interesse, uma vez que evitava sair de seus aposentos, por causa dos olhares que davam á ele e inclusive ausência destes em alguns casos. Atrás destes, respectivamente, seus Kauleks, sorrindo orgulhosos por seus status, menos um, o de Tarble, que estava de mau humor e não parava de lançar olhares malignos para o pequeno saiya-jin á sua frente e outros, de inveja para os demais Kauleks ao seu lado, principalmente à Nappa, pois Vegeta era tido como o mais poderoso saiya-jin.

Vegeta olhava para o trono entre ele e seu otouto(irmão mais novo) e rosnava, sua cauda se contorcendo de irritação na cintura e uma carranca em seu rosto. Ele não parava de murmurar " Velho desgraçado..." e ao mesmo tempo, rosnando de insatisfação, enquanto lançava olhares malignos para os genitores.

Com sua audição apurada, os reis ouvem e se controlam para não se encolherem, pois, estavam em público, os Kauleks também temem, o único que não demonstrava medo era Tarble, pois, tinha plena confiança em seu irmão e adoração do mesmo.

Conforme a família de Bardok chegara, dois guardas próximos dali, já se aproximavam e após cumprimentarem untosamente Kakarotto, o acompanham até o palco, junto do pai e irmãos. Tarles o segue emburrado, porém, ao olhar uma saiya-jin fêmea dando atenção à ele, ondulado sua cauda, seu mau humor passa e mal vê a hora se desvencilhar deles, o que não tarda a aconteçer.

O outro guarda, corre até o rei, para avisa-lo da chegada do jovem saiya-jin e família. O imperador observa e vê este um tanto nervoso, olhando para os lados, com todos os convidados, olhando-o, em decorrência da vistosa armadura, vestes lustrosas e capa esvoaçante, este também tendo em seu pescoço, o colar com o emblema da família real.

Kakarotto notara muitos saiya-jins em conversas truncadas com o companheiro do lado e murmúrios que aumentavam. Com seus sentidos apurados, conseguira distingüir muitos destes e isto, só o deixava mais nervoso, se era possivél. Dentre eses murmúrios, vira que muitos acertavam, pois fora espalhado o boato de que teria um anúncio real na festa e ao verem o jovem trajado como um princípe, muitos já tiravam suas próprias conclusões.

Vegeta nem olhou para ele e murmura, irritado " terceira classe bastarda". Mal sabe, o quanto o destino é caprichoso e que este, seria junto de Tarble, o seu melhor amigo em toda Bejiita e o de maior confiança, um dos mais leais. Além de ser o primeiro a alcançar o nivél supersaiya-jin.

O rei ergue-se majestosamente, seguido pela rainha, Vegeta os observava, como uma criança emburrada. Já, o otouto deste, olhava sorridente para o saiya-jin, que ao avista-lo, retribuí, depois voltando a ficar nervoso com toda a atenção que estava recebendo.

Nisso, o maestro cessa a musica e olha para o palco, junto a todos os presentes, menos um casal em especial. Tarles e uma fêmea saiya-jin, ambos acariciando a cauda um do outro e converando animadamente em sussurros, conforme bebiam. Depois, Tarles inclina-se e fala algo ao pé do ouvido dela e esta ri , então, "fogem" dali em seguida.

Um gemido quase imperceptivél é ouvido de Bardock, que está irritado pelo comportamento do filho, suspira em seguida e apoia a mão na têmpora, já Raditz revira os olhos e depois sorri de divertimento. Já, o mais novo, tão nervoso, nem percebera a "fuga" do irmão com uma fêmea.

Aliaís, com a presença dele e provavél anúncio real, ninguém percebeu os dois saiya-jins fujões, pois sua atenção ia dos reis no palco luxuoso, ao jovem em frente ao mesmo.

Quando o Imperador ergue a mão, todos se silenciam e se curvam. Kakarotto ia fazer o mesmo, mas seu pai segura seu braço, o detendo e balançando cabeça negativamente.

O Rei pigarreia e fala:

- Estamos aqui hoje reunidos, não somente pela Comemoração da Conquista de um planeta que ficou tantos anos resistindo a nós, bravamente, mas, também pelo anúncio de que terão mais um princípe! Meu filho adotivo, Kakarotto, filho de Bardock e Rakunia! - nisso, aponta para o jovem, que se encolhe ainda mais, sentindo o olhar de todos.

- Ele é o segundo em sucessão do trono, primeiro Vegeta e por último, Tarble - fala esse último nome com desagrado e o pequeno saiya-jin se encolhe.

Nisto, um grande número de esferas de ki voam pelo ar e são explodidas por outras, formando clarões, que povoavam os céus. Frente a este espetáculo, os pobres escravos se encolhem de pavor, pois junto com estas, ergue-se o som dos gritos dos saiya-jins e explosões de ki para o alto dos convidados.

Conduzido por um guarda, Kakarotto é levado para o palco, para assumir seu lugar no trono.

O pai sentia-se triste e não sabia por que, devia estar feliz de ter um filho, princípe do planeta, mas, não compreendia o por que de não sentia felicidade e justamente, o contrário.

Quando chega no palco é cumprimentado pelo Rei e depois, abraçado pela Rainha. Vegeta o olha com frieza, desafiando-o a vim cumprimenta-lo, o que, sabidamente, este se ausenta de fazer e Tarble se levanta, cumprimentando entusiasmente o novo irmão, que sorri á ele, que fica feliz, quando senta no trono ao seu lado. O ani-ue desse, treme de raiva e frustração, lançando um olhar mortal aos genitores.

Ele se recuperam, pois estavam na frente de todos e o rei faz um gesto para que reinicie a festa.

Os escravos-músicos estão tão apavorados, que não percebem o comando do dono para recomeçarem a música e o som do chicote corta o ar, batendo no chão, chamando a atenção deles, que rapidamente, ignorando seu medo, retornam a tocar, temendo uma possivél punição de seu mestre.

Com a música em ritmo forte, a comemoração recomeça e segue por horas, só terminando a altas horas da madrugada. Pela manhã, Kakarotto mudaria com suas coisas, para o Castelo Real.

De volta à Mansão do pai, Kakarotto se dirige para seu quarto, retirando a indumentária saiya-jin da realeza e pondo uma samba-canção, e depois, caindo, literalmente na cama, com dores na nuca, pelo nervoso e em seguida, preocupação, ao pensar em sua imouto.

Ouve alguém bater na porta e identifica dois cheiros, como de Kireiko e Nyei, nisso, ambas entram. A jovem alien, um tanto nervosa e a meia-chikyuu-jin, calmamente. Kakarotto levanta a cabeça levemente e sorri , caindo depois, com a face na cama, exausto, sua cauda esticada, pendurada nos lençóis, mas, abanando levemente com a vinda das duas.

Kireiko se aproxima e senta no lado dele, apoiando as mãos nas costas dele, a outra, senta na beirada da cama, sentindo-se ainda nervosa.

Sentindo o toque, sorri, sentando na cama e coçando os olhos, indicando a sonolência. Apesar disso, o gesto um pouco abrupto, fez Nyei se apavorar e começar a tremer levemente, o cheiro de medo exalava dela e o olfato apurado saiya-jin captara isso.

Ele se vira para ela, preocupado e pergunta:

- Por que está com medo?

- É-É-É que foi... um tanto rápido e me assustei. - fala, começando a se acalmar.

- Desculpe, eu sinto muito - ele fala sentido.

- Sim

Fala fracamente, quase em um sussurro, envergonhada. Sentia-se nervosa perto do saiya-jin, mas, não de medo, o contrário, afinal, era muito amavél, gentil e tinha um bom coração, tratava escravos como semelhantes e com respeito, algo que nunca esperava ver em um daquela raça barbára, destruidores de vida.

Kireiko revira os olhos e depois, pergunta, visivelmente curiosa:

- Como foi?

Kakarotto coça a cabeça e fala, cansado:

- Irritante, cansativo, estressante... ou seja, horrivél, estou com o corpo dolorido principalmente os músculos e a nuca... fiquei muito tenso...- ele de repente repara em algo e pergunta - está tudo bem? Por que estão aqui? Não que esteja reclamando...

Kireiko e Nyei ficam triste e a jovem meia chikyuu-jin(terráquea) fala, pesarosa:

- Medo... eles requisitaram escravas...

Kakaroto olha para a frente e cerra os punhos, em sua face irritação, ambas, ficam felizes em ver a consideração dele, por eles.

- E minha mãe?- ele pergunta, preocupado.

- Bardock-sama requisitou uma outra escrava e não Liluni, ela está no quarto coletivo com Lian.

- E...?

- Kaa-san(maneira menos formal de se referir à mãe) e tou-san(maneira menos formal de se referir ao pai) estão juntos... e nós, estamos aqui com você.

- Obrigado pela compania, mas, sinto por elas - ele olha pesaroso para o céu sem lua.

- Eu sei...

- Podemos ficar com você? - Nyei pergunta, preocupada.

- Claro -e sorri - vocês duas dormirão na cama e eu sento no chão.

- Você no chão?! - Nyei fica espantada.

- Claro, como posso deixar fêmeas dormirem no chão? Além de que, você precisa da cama para você, no máximo com Kireiko, já que teme machos, além de que, não me importo de dormir no chão.

- Obrigada - fala timidamente.

Resiste a vontade de circundar sua cauda na cintura da jovem.

- Bem, como pagamento, farei uma massagem em você - Kirieko fala.

- Vai? - fica animado e abana a cauda levemente de felicidade.

- Claro, meu pai me ensinou os nosso pontos de energia, e se pressionados corretamente, tem o poder de relaxar. - ela sorri.

- Obrigado.

- Agora, deite de barriga para baixo.

Ele concente com a cabeça e faz o que ela pede.

Ela, ousada, fica em cima dele, mais precisamente nas pernas dele e começa a massagear, passando as mãos ageís, sentindo a musculatura deste e se deliciando com isso.

Inicialmente, sente resistência, mas, depois, ambas escutam um ronronado de satisfação e sorriem. Kireiko adorava quando fazia isso e Nyei se espantou que um saiya-jin fosse capaz de algo assim.

Depois da massagem, já relaxado, ele senta no chão, sorrindo, pois as dores passaram e dorme, encostado na parede. Nyei e Kireiko estão na cama, dormindo e sentindo-se seguras, já que ele com certeza as protegeria.

Yo! (Oi)

Minnasan! (todos)

Ohayou gozaimassu! ( bom dia)

Antes, muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDD

Sei que talvez, muitos queiram me matar pelo atraso, ok , de fato, atrasei e muito, confesso.

Mas, agora a faculdade voltou, 3º semestre é puxado, trabalho também e tem semanas, que estou aborrecida e não sai fanfic que preste, acreditem.

Aborrecimentos daqui e dali, e para a fanfic, preciso estar bem para escrever, para sair algo decente. Ou melhor, emocionalmente bem, não nervosa, tensa, estressada, com coisas da faculdade e trabalho.

Também, recomeçei o nihongo( língua japonesa), no Kumon. XDDDDDDD . Estou tão feliz.

Mas, mesmo assim, peço minhas sinceras desculpas, trabalhei duas semanas nesse capítulo, para ver se estava bom e agora, fiquei satisfeita.

E também, cada capítulo deste, rende 8 à 10 páginas no word, ou seja, são fanfics capítulos grandes e faço assim, para não virarem muitos capítulos.

Já aviso, que atrasaram as fanfics, mas, sempre procurarei passar. Luz da Lua, está metade passada para o PC, falta passar a outra metade, aí reviso, em duas semanas atualizo, bem, tenho esperança que consiga isso.

Também, em breve, lançarei uma série, que contém várias fics, em formato one-shots ou short-fics, ou sejam, fanfictions de único capítulo, ou no máximo 3 capítulos, pequenas, uma vez que nunca fiz fanfics tão curtas assim.

O anime? Blue Dragon XDDDDDDD

Essa série, pois são várias fanfics, cada uma abordando personagens diferentes do universo desse anime, não atrasará as que já tenho, uma vez, que como são lentas a publicação das mesmas.

Pretendo atualizar em breve, Orgulho Vs Amor e Coração Domado, mas, confesso, que não escrevi capítulos para elas ainda. ^ ^

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Escrevi esse comentário, para explicar do atraso ^ ^

Sei o que sentem, pois , eu também sinto isso, fics que acompanho e que o ficwriter atrasa postagem, claro, eu também tenho conhecimento, que eles tem sua vida e tem motivos para atrasar, mas, que mesmo assim, fico ansiosa, eu fico ahauhauahauahaua

Gomennasai ( desculpe-me)

Sayounara, minnasan! ( Todos, até logo)

Notas:

Tou-san e kaa-san - são maneiras, menos informais, de se dirigir aos pais, a forma formal, seria otousan, okaasan. Suprime-se o "o", para diminuir a formalidade, a forma totalmente informal, seria tou-chan e kaa-chan. Mas, como no Japão, os pais são vistos como superiores, pouco usam essa forma, com -chan , no máximo, suprimem o "o".

o mais comun, é otou-san, okaa-san, onee-san, ani-san.

Ani-ue - forma formal de chamar o irmão mais velho, até mais que formal, afinal, o sufixo -ue significa, algo assim, "acima", "superior", ou seja, muito usado no Japão Antigo e caído em desuso, nos dias de hoje. Atualmente, é só reservado á nobreza, o tratamento entre si. Numa tradução literal: Irmão mais velho que está acima de mim ou Irmão mais velho superior à mim.

O mesmo vale, para ane-ue, chichi-ue, haha-ue. Já outouto( irmão mais novo), não tem isso, afinal, ele é o mais novo.

Quanto ao -kun e o -chan . Ambos, são usados de maneira informal, o -chan, de maneira carinhosa. Só são usados, para amigos próximos de si, o -chan, pode ser de forma carinhosa, amavél, como para irmãos mais novos, ou amigas muito intímas, pode ser usados para crianças, de maneira geral ou pessoas, desde que sejam mais novas do que você.

O -chan, pode ser usado, tanto para do sexo masculino ( crianças pequenas), como para do sexo feminino. Quando o menino cresce, usa-se o -kun. Não se usa -chan em meninos, que já saíram da infância. usa-se o nome da pessoa, mais, esse sufixo.

Quando a pessoa, não é próxima de você e se vêm na rua, usa-se - san e junto com o sobrenome e não nome. Ex : Hajimemashite, Yamakawa-san ! ( Prazer em conhece-lo, senhor Yamakawa). Yamakawa, nesse caso, uso como sobrenome, aliaís, um dos sobrenomes mais comuns do Japão, que possuí, poucos sobrenomes nativos.

Isso porque até a Era Meiji, antes da Restauração, só os nobres podiam ter sobrenome, o povo, não podia ter um. Com a nova era, o povo, pegou sobrenomes que tinham e estes, eram escassos. Por isso.

Resposta:

Sammya: E vão ter uma grande surpresa mesmo, embora, já adianto, que para Bardock engolir o orgulho e aceitar Lian, não será fácil e a pequena irá sofrer.

Muito obrigada pelo review.

Bjos


	13. Mudança

Chega o momento das despedidas...

Kakarotto se preocupa de sua mãe, não conseguir suportar a separação dupla, ele e a sua meia imouto.

Cap 13 - Mudança

Amanhece em Bejiita-sei.

Todos os escravos já se encontravam despertos e trabalhando.

Kakarotto estava em seu quarto, arrumando a mala, pois, naquela manhã, se mudaria ao palácio, algo, que não lhe agradara nem por um minuto e tendo o título de princípe, só piorava.

Não ligava para títulos, somente lutar contra seres mais fortes do que ele.

O jovem saiya-jin, pensava em sua imouto e a dificuldade que seria, esconder que ela era meia saiya-jin.

Temia que alguém descobrisse e que não fosse capaz de protege-la. Mas, infelizmente, ordens são ordens e desgostoso, terminava de arrumar suas malas.

Os seus amigos que o acompanhariam, nem tinham feito uma, afinal, não possuíam praticamente nada.

Naquele momento, estava em frente ao espelho, ajeitando a hakama, quando vê sua mãe, Liluni, olhando tristemente para ele, que retribui o olhar. Sabia do passado dela e temia, que esta não conseguisse suportar a separação, pois, seria ele e sua imouto de uma só vez.

O que pensava, era o que fato, a myouchin sentia. O golpe era brutal, apesar desta pensar inicialmente, sobre o passado dela, de pocriadora e que, já tivesse se acostumado, suportaria mais fácil, mas não. Descobrira que na verdade, era um "buraco" em seu coração, que afundava cada vez mais e com a perda dos dois, acabara por ficar imenso.

A escrava entra no quarto, cabisbaixa e Kakarotto se aproxima, verificando pelo Ki, se alguém estava perto. Ao constar que não, fala, não a abraçando, pois seu pai sentiria o cheiro e vira o quanto era posessivo para com esta.

- Mãe... tudo bem?

Após uns minutos, vê lágrimas peroladas brotarem dos orbes verde-esmeralda. Com a voz fraca, fala:

- É que serão vocês dois... eu... eu... não sei...

- Kaa-chan, olhe para mim, por favor.- ele implora, triste.

Ela levanta o rosto e ele vê a face úmida. Suspirando tristemente, fala:

- Virei visita-la e trarei Lian... quero que seja forte... por nós dois.

A serva, olha por alguns intantes e depois, desvia o olhar, colocando a mão em seu coração. O que seu filho pedira, era praticamente impossivél. Sabia que seria uma batalha e que, difícilmente, saíria vitoriosa.

- Promete mãe? - pergunta preocupado.

- Vou tentar filho - e força um sorriso, embora, por dentro, seu coração estivesse sangrando compulsivamente.

Dizer adeus, para ela, era algo extremamente complicado, para o jovem, pois, sentira uma parte de seu coração, ser deixada para trás.

O saiya-jin, sabe que é o máximo que ela chegaria.

Temia, que não fosse capaz, de suportar a separação. Se seu genitor não fosse tão possesivo, a levaria também, para que pudessem ficar juntos, mas, teria que larga-la, com um monstro, que chamava de pai.

Ela saí dali, olhando para ele, uma última vez, antes de ir para seu quarto. Sabia que Liluni se despedira da filha, pois sentira o cheiro da mesma, nela.

Perto do almoço, já estava tudo pronto e todos se encontravam no portão.

Kakarotto, Eichiteki, Lian no colo de Kireiko, a mãe de Kireiko, Suong e Nyei, um tanto envergonhada por estar perto do saiya-jin. Suong via a cena e revira os olhos.

Bardock se aproxima do filho e fala:

- É um orgulho ver que se tornou um princípe! Muitos de nossa raça se matariam, para ocupar o lugar, que você passará a ocupar, filho!

- Eu sei pai. - fala um tanto infeliz.

- Não fica feliz, ô otouto? - Raditz pergunta, curioso.

- Não ligo para títulos, só para lutar contra seres mais fortes...

- Hahahahahaha, este é meu filho! - Bardock dá uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Não acredito... sortudo, quem dera que fosse eu em seu lugar. - Tarles fala, amargurado, com inveja da sorte do mais novo.

- Se pudesse, trocaria com você, acredite. - Kakarotto fala sinceramente.

Raditz sacode a cabeça e chicoteia a cauda no ar, não acreditando no que ele dissera e pensa " O que será que se passa na cabeça dele?"

- Lá no castelo, estarei na Sala Real, afinal, sou Conselheiro do Imperador.

- Vou passar longe dali, isso sim.

Os irmãos riem e falam:

- Era o esperado dele...

O pai deles, olha para Lian e o sentimento, estranho á ele, retorna, embora, que no fundo, soubesse qual era, ou suspeitava. Mas, preferia enganar a si mesmo e não pensar nisso, seria deprimente e horrível á ele, ter uma filha mestiça, bastarda. E se fosse, trataria de matar, para limpar o mundo de quaisquer sujeiras.

Percebendo o olhar do pai, para a pequena, e se lembrando do quão forte era os instintos deles, resolve partir logo dali.

- Já vou, devem estar me esperando.

- Claro que estão, idiota. - Tarles fala, ainda emburrado.

- Adeus. - e acena.

Bardock deperta da espécie de transe e se despede, acenando também. Nisso, todos partem vôo dali, em direção ao castelo, no horizonte longínquo.

Após uma hora, chegam ao destino.

Os guardas se curvam para Kakarotto, que é seguido, como manda a regra, pelos escravos, atrás dele, e nunca em sua frente, aquilo o irritava e muito.

Uma escrava foi requisitada para acompanho-lo, até o quarto real.

Ao passarem por vários corredores, com Kireiko observando tudo, espantada pelo luxo e imponência, chegam, as imensas portas metálicas, com relevos, mostrando, o emblema da família real.

Quando a serva abre, se curvando, sem olhar nos olhos deles, todos ficam abismados pelo tamanho. Aquilo não podia ser considerado quarto, e sim, tranquilamente, uma casa, de tão imensa e espaçosa. O jovem saiya-jin fica boquiaberto.

Ao adentrarem, notam, ser um quarto imenso, que podia tranquilamente, ser confundida com uma casa luxuosa.

Possuia uma cama, tamanho King, com lençois refinados, há armários, espécies de televisores, vários aparelhos de treino, em uma outra sala, espaçosa. Havia banheiros, dois, próximos dali e no fundo, um quarto pequeno, com beliches, simples e que fora projetado, para não ser visto facilmente. Nele, tinha um armário bem rústico.

Só isso, indicava ser o aposento, destinado aos escravos e como mandava a etiqueta, longe de quaisquer olhares.

A visão daquele quarto, fez a cauda do jovem, chicotear o ar, em irritação. Então, ouve a voz humilde da serva, que olhava somente para o chão:

- Meu dono, o princípe Vegeta-sama, deseja, vossa companhia, princípe Kakarotto-sama, á sala de treino, e mandou essa escrava, guia-lo.

Ele passa a mão na nuca, toda aquela submissão, o irritava e muito.

- Eu vou sim...

- Kakarotto-sama, vamos ficar aqui, se o senhor nos permitir.- Eichiteki fala, simulando um tom submisso.

Aquele tipo de comportamento, que tinham que representar, o irritava profundamente. Cerrando os punhos com força, ele se controla e fala:

- Claro, descansem.

- Vamos providenciar alimentação para seus escravos, princípe Kakarotto-sama - a escrava fala, submissivamente.

- Obrigado.

Ela fica um tanto estática, enquanto, processava o que havia escutado. Sacode a cabeça levemente, pensado ter ouvido, "obrigado", de um saiya-jin, mas, não acreditava, pois, isso, seria surreal demais.

- Poderia me mostrar, por favor?

Ela fica paralizada. Tinha certeza que não estava ouvindo coisas, mas, tinha medo de perguntar, uma escrava só devia falar, se fosse requisitado, senão, sofreria consequências, uma coisa que aprendera, desde que se lembrava.

- Por aqui, por favor, Princípe Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, ele a segue, deixando os amigos para trás e sua imouto, preocupado de não conseguirem, manter o segredo em segurança.

Após meses, atualizei essa fanfic. Foi mal o atraso. A partir de agora, vou procurar atualizar mais vezes e só vou postar uma fanfic, quando terminar de digita-la.

Estou avisando que colocarei em aspas, Coração Domado, Flor celestial,

Eu duvido que alguém vai ler a fic, após passar meses parada...

Chega o momento das despedidas...

Kakarotto se preocupa de sua mãe, não conseguir suportar a separação dupla, ele e a sua meia imouto.

Cap 13 - Mudança

Amanhece em Bejiita-sei.

Todos os escravos já se encontravam despertos e trabalhando.

Kakarotto estava em seu quarto, arrumando a mala, pois, naquela manhã, se mudaria ao palácio, algo, que não lhe agradara nem por um minuto e tendo o título de princípe, só piorava.

Não ligava para títulos, somente lutar contra seres mais fortes do que ele.

O jovem saiya-jin, pensava em sua imouto e a dificuldade que seria, esconder que ela era meia saiya-jin.

Temia que alguém descobrisse e que não fosse capaz de protege-la. Mas, infelizmente, ordens são ordens e desgostoso, terminava de arrumar suas malas.

Os seus amigos que o acompanhariam, nem tinham feito uma, afinal, não possuíam praticamente nada.

Naquele momento, estava em frente ao espelho, ajeitando a hakama, quando vê sua mãe, Liluni, olhando tristemente para ele, que retribui o olhar. Sabia do passado dela e temia, que esta não conseguisse suportar a separação, pois, seria ele e sua imouto de uma só vez.

O que pensava, era o que fato, a myouchin sentia. O golpe era brutal, apesar desta pensar inicialmente, sobre o passado dela, de pocriadora e que, já tivesse se acostumado, suportaria mais fácil, mas não. Descobrira que na verdade, era um "buraco" em seu coração, que afundava cada vez mais e com a perda dos dois, acabara por ficar imenso.

A escrava entra no quarto, cabisbaixa e Kakarotto se aproxima, verificando pelo Ki, se alguém estava perto. Ao constar que não, fala, não a abraçando, pois seu pai sentiria o cheiro e vira o quanto era posessivo para com esta.

- Mãe... tudo bem?

Após uns minutos, vê lágrimas peroladas brotarem dos orbes verde-esmeralda. Com a voz fraca, fala:

- É que serão vocês dois... eu... eu... não sei...

- Kaa-chan, olhe para mim, por favor.- ele implora, triste.

Ela levanta o rosto e ele vê a face úmida. Suspirando tristemente, fala:

- Virei visita-la e trarei Lian... quero que seja forte... por nós dois.

A serva, olha por alguns intantes e depois, desvia o olhar, colocando a mão em seu coração. O que seu filho pedira, era praticamente impossivél. Sabia que seria uma batalha e que, difícilmente, saíria vitoriosa.

- Promete mãe? - pergunta preocupado.

- Vou tentar filho - e força um sorriso, embora, por dentro, seu coração estivesse sangrando compulsivamente.

Dizer adeus, para ela, era algo extremamente complicado, para o jovem, pois, sentira uma parte de seu coração, ser deixada para trás.

O saiya-jin, sabe que é o máximo que ela chegaria.

Temia, que não fosse capaz, de suportar a separação. Se seu genitor não fosse tão possesivo, a levaria também, para que pudessem ficar juntos, mas, teria que larga-la, com um monstro, que chamava de pai.

Ela saí dali, olhando para ele, uma última vez, antes de ir para seu quarto. Sabia que Liluni se despedira da filha, pois sentira o cheiro da mesma, nela.

Perto do almoço, já estava tudo pronto e todos se encontravam no portão.

Kakarotto, Eichiteki, Lian no colo de Kireiko, a mãe de Kireiko, Suong e Nyei, um tanto envergonhada por estar perto do saiya-jin. Suong via a cena e revira os olhos.

Bardock se aproxima do filho e fala:

- É um orgulho ver que se tornou um princípe! Muitos de nossa raça se matariam, para ocupar o lugar, que você passará a ocupar, filho!

- Eu sei pai. - fala um tanto infeliz.

- Não fica feliz, ô otouto? - Raditz pergunta, curioso.

- Não ligo para títulos, só para lutar contra seres mais fortes...

- Hahahahahaha, este é meu filho! - Bardock dá uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Não acredito... sortudo, quem dera que fosse eu em seu lugar. - Tarles fala, amargurado, com inveja da sorte do mais novo.

- Se pudesse, trocaria com você, acredite. - Kakarotto fala sinceramente.

Raditz sacode a cabeça e chicoteia a cauda no ar, não acreditando no que ele dissera e pensa " O que será que se passa na cabeça dele?"

- Lá no castelo, estarei na Sala Real, afinal, sou Conselheiro do Imperador.

- Vou passar longe dali, isso sim.

Os irmãos riem e falam:

- Era o esperado dele...

O pai deles, olha para Lian e o sentimento, estranho á ele, retorna, embora, que no fundo, soubesse qual era, ou suspeitava. Mas, preferia enganar a si mesmo e não pensar nisso, seria deprimente e horrível á ele, ter uma filha mestiça, bastarda. E se fosse, trataria de matar, para limpar o mundo de quaisquer sujeiras.

Percebendo o olhar do pai, para a pequena, e se lembrando do quão forte era os instintos deles, resolve partir logo dali.

- Já vou, devem estar me esperando.

- Claro que estão, idiota. - Tarles fala, ainda emburrado.

- Adeus. - e acena.

Bardock deperta da espécie de transe e se despede, acenando também. Nisso, todos partem vôo dali, em direção ao castelo, no horizonte longínquo.

Após uma hora, chegam ao destino.

Os guardas se curvam para Kakarotto, que é seguido, como manda a regra, pelos escravos, atrás dele, e nunca em sua frente, aquilo o irritava e muito.

Uma escrava foi requisitada para acompanho-lo, até o quarto real.

Ao passarem por vários corredores, com Kireiko observando tudo, espantada pelo luxo e imponência, chegam, as imensas portas metálicas, com relevos, mostrando, o emblema da família real.

Quando a serva abre, se curvando, sem olhar nos olhos deles, todos ficam abismados pelo tamanho. Aquilo não podia ser considerado quarto, e sim, tranquilamente, uma casa, de tão imensa e espaçosa. O jovem saiya-jin fica boquiaberto.

Ao adentrarem, notam, ser um quarto imenso, que podia tranquilamente, ser confundida com uma casa luxuosa.

Possuia uma cama, tamanho King, com lençois refinados, há armários, espécies de televisores, vários aparelhos de treino, em uma outra sala, espaçosa. Havia banheiros, dois, próximos dali e no fundo, um quarto pequeno, com beliches, simples e que fora projetado, para não ser visto facilmente. Nele, tinha um armário bem rústico.

Só isso, indicava ser o aposento, destinado aos escravos e como mandava a etiqueta, longe de quaisquer olhares.

A visão daquele quarto, fez a cauda do jovem, chicotear o ar, em irritação. Então, ouve a voz humilde da serva, que olhava somente para o chão:

- Meu dono, o princípe Vegeta-sama, deseja, vossa companhia, princípe Kakarotto-sama, á sala de treino, e mandou essa escrava, guia-lo.

Ele passa a mão na nuca, toda aquela submissão, o irritava e muito.

- Eu vou sim...

- Kakarotto-sama, vamos ficar aqui, se o senhor nos permitir.- Eichiteki fala, simulando um tom submisso.

Aquele tipo de comportamento, que tinham que representar, o irritava profundamente. Cerrando os punhos com força, ele se controla e fala:

- Claro, descansem.

- Vamos providenciar alimentação para seus escravos, princípe Kakarotto-sama - a escrava fala, submissivamente.

- Obrigado.

Ela fica um tanto estática, enquanto, processava o que havia escutado. Sacode a cabeça levemente, pensado ter ouvido, "obrigado", de um saiya-jin, mas, não acreditava, pois, isso, seria surreal demais.

- Poderia me mostrar, por favor?

Ela fica paralizada. Tinha certeza que não estava ouvindo coisas, mas, tinha medo de perguntar, uma escrava só devia falar, se fosse requisitado, senão, sofreria consequências, uma coisa que aprendera, desde que se lembrava.

- Por aqui, por favor, Princípe Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, ele a segue, deixando os amigos para trás e sua imouto, preocupado de não conseguirem, manter o segredo em segurança.

Após meses, atualizei essa fanfic. Foi mal o atraso. A partir de agora, vou procurar atualizar mais vezes e só vou postar uma fanfic, quando terminar de digita-la.

Eu duvido que alguém vai ler a fic, após passar meses parada...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Vou ler o mais rápido possível e responder. É que estou estudando para concursos, estou desempregada, e a facu está bem puxada... aí, já viram, né?

Quando a minha vida normalizar, conseguirei atualizar mais rápido, enquanto isso, é de pouquinho em pouquinho.

Desculpem o atraso.


	14. Palácio

Kakarotto e Vegita se encontram na sala de treino do castelo...

Enquanto isso, Tarble procura o saiya-jin para ser treinado, mas, descobre...

Cap 14 - Palácio

Kakarotto segue a escrava que o guiava até a Sala de treino.

Confessava que estava ansioso para lutar, sua cauda vibrando de emoção, de fato, tinha o sangue dos guerreiros saiya-jins correndo em suas veias, só não tinha a crueldade destes. Estava contando os minutos para poder encontrar o Princípe Vegeta, ou melhor, seu "irmão", uma vez que foi "adotado" pela Família Real de Bejiita.

Após longos 20 minutos, a escrava para em frente à entrada da Sala de treino, de onde, com sua audição apurada, ouvia os sons de socos e chutes. A jovem se curva e nisso, a imensa porta rola para o lado, de onde Kakarotto agora via as batalhas ocorrendo e reconhecendo no centro de uma espécie de arena, Vegita, com uma face entediada, enquanto derrotava mais um oponente.

- Muito obrigado. - agradece gentilmente a escrava que arregala os olhos, assustada, pois, nunca imaginava que um deles falaria algo assim.

- P-Por... por nada - fala baixinho, um pouco nervosa.

O jovem saiya-jin entra na área de treino, usando seu haori, hakama, calçado azul e faixa da mesma cor na cintura.

Todos param de lutar e olham para ele, passando a cochichar com quem estava ao lado, muitos o apontando em um misto de nervoso e agitação, pela chegada daquele que derrotara todos na Arena, sem ter sequer um único arranhão e a ponto, da Família Imperial adota-lo por causa disso.

Só achavam estranho as vestes, que eram parecidas com que os aliens vestiam. Não era uma armadura e roupa por baixo colante, que comumente usavam e como agora, novo princípe deles, não usava a capa vermelha e o emblema da Família Imperial.

Ao passar, eles se curvam levemente, o que desagradava-o, pois, detestava formalidades e etiquetas.

Vegeta também o observava. Andava de um jeito simples, sem imponência ou altivez. Suspira cansado, indignado pelos seus pais o adotarem. Era esperado, que como um membro da família, deveria vestir-se a caratér, com toda a imponência e altivez dos nobres. Mas, não, em decorrência de seus pais arranjarem praticamente um saiya-jin simplório e desleixado, na opinião dele.

Kakarotto sorria, enquanto se aproximava do princípe, apesar do olhar superior para com ele. Estava ansioso por um combate, daquele tido, como o mais poderoso saiya-jin do planeta, embora, que em seu intímo, havia uma diferença de poderes entre eles e que, era muito superior ao "irmão" mais velho.

Mas, como era o próximo indicado ao trono e para evitar maiores confusões, teria que se conter ao máximo e isso, o aborrecia, consideravelmente. Desejava ardentemente lutar com todas as suas forças, mas, fora orientado por Eichiteki para deixa-lo ganhar.

Bem, pelo menos, teria uma luta muito boa e este pensamento, o animava um pouco.

Ao chegar na frente dele, sorri, enquanto observa a face peculiar de poucos amigos, como este demonstrava sempre. Faz alguns movimentos, para relaxar e fala:

- Quero ver seu poder de perto.

- Mal vejo a hora de lutarmos, estou muito feliz por enfrenta-lo.

- Senão tivesse o título de princípe, diria que seria algo impossivél para uma Terceira Classe como você, ter uma batalha comigo...

Mas, esse comentário, não desanimara o jovem que começou a fazer alguns alongamentos, falando, após um tempo, com seu costumeiro sorriso:

- Bem, para quem era só uma Terceira Classe e no meu caso, menos do que isso, o que disse é verdade.

_" Ele nunca se aborrece? O que ele é? Um idiota?". _O princípe pergunta a si mesmo, mentalmente, enquanto olhava o saiya-jin, analisando-o. Pelo visto, segundo suas conclusões, era do tipo que só ligava para batalhas e nada mais. Se bem, que era o esperado de uma raça nascida para isso.

- Deveria estar usando a armadura com o emblema da Família Real.

Após um alongamento de braço, se vira, sorrindo gentilmente:

- Me sinto mal com aquela roupa, esta é bem melhor. - mostra o haori - faz meses que abandonei o uniforme e armadura de nossa raça... confesso, que me sinto bem melhor assim.

Revira os olhos, não entendendo a mente simplória dele. Pensava no que o deixaria furioso, pois, com toda a certeza, era impossível que alguém não fosse incapaz de sentir raiva em sua vida, nem que fosse, somente uma única vez.

Após o aquecimento, ambos se afastam. Os demais saiya-jins param de lutar e assistem ansiosos a luta de ambos. Após alguns minutos, começam, com Vegeta atacando e Kakarotto se defendendo.

No quarto dele, Kireiko acabara de banhar Lian.

Esta sorria para a meia terráquea, enquanto balançava os bracinhos. A jovem sentia pena por Liluni, pois, ficaria longe de sua cria, mas, a amiga soubera que era o melhor para ela, que estaria mais segura com Kakarotto.

Suong auxiliava a filha, brincando com o bebê, que ria, exibindo os dentinhos que ameaçavam se formar. Ficariam atentas a cauda, pois, esta podia surgir. Eichiteki meditava e conseguia através do Ki, saber o andamento da batalha, ficando atento para que Kakarotto não se exaltasse.

Nyei, arrumava as camas deles e em seguida, começaria a preparar o jantar, enquanto pensava no saiya-jin, suas faces ficando rubras. Sacode para os lados, tentando dissipar. Ao caminhar para a cozinha, ouve batidas na porta e uma voz, curiosa:

- Kakarotto-nii-sama, está aí?

A alien atende a porta, com a cabeça curvada:

- Kakarotto-sama está lutando contra Vegeta-sama.

- Sou Tarble, princípe saiya-jin também... é uma pena... - o jovem fica cabisbaixo, sua cauda pendurada.

Fica indecisada em deixa-lo entrar, mas, Eichiteki surge. Kireiko assumira a tarefa de ficar de olho em Kakarotto. O ancião, tinha prática em detectar a verdadeira natureza dos seres e sabia, que aquele, era uma excessão, dentre aquela raça cruel de bárbaros.

Se aproxima e pergunta, gentilmente:

- Quer entrar?

Nyei olha do velho para o saiya-jin e vice-versa, se encolhendo em seguida. Põe a mão no ombro dela e fala, gentilmente, acalmando-a:

- Confie em mim...não é igual aos outros...

- Eu... eu...

- Sofreu com os de minha raça? - pergunta, preocupado.

Não ousa olha-lo e e apenas responde, com a voz triste.

- Era uma escrava sexual... só isso...

- Desculpe... - fala sincero e com pesar.

Ela não fala nada e anda rapidamente até a cozinha, estranhando aquele saiya-jin. O velho sorria, de fato, era diferente dos demais. Olhando, pergunta, em tom de confirmação:

- É sobre o treinamento?

- É! - exclama feliz, sua cauda balaçando de felicidade - Queria poder ser forte como ele, pois, apesar de princípe... meu poder de luta é baixo -termina a sentença, visivelmente triste.

- Entendo... se confiasse algo á você, guardaria segredo?- sabia que podia confiar nele, sua intuição nunca falhara antes.

- Claro! O que é? - pergunta ansioso, seu humor melhorando.

- Fui eu que ensinei Kakarotto a lutar... sou o sensei dele. Posso treina-lo se quiser, mas, teria que ser em segredo. Vegeta-sama não deixará Kakarotto com tanto tempo livre para treina-lo, mas, como mestre dele, tenho... ficaria feliz em treina-lo.

- Sensei?

- Quer dizer mestre...é a linguagem da Terra... se dúvida, esperemos Kakarotto voltar, mas, acredito, que demorará um pouco.

- Eu acredito, vi o senhor perto dele e parecia que lhe respeitava e muito... por isso... por isso... não vejo porque não acreditar... queria começar logo o treino. - fala ansioso.

- Ótimo... ainda bem que aqui, tem uma sala de treino... deverá guardar segredo, até de seu irmão... deve ter uma ideia de como ele reagiria conosco, escravos, se soubesse disso... por mais que o admire e idolatre... não pode jogar seu treino fora.

Fica cabisbaixo. Era verdade o que falara. Para o bem de Kakarotto e os demais, além de seu treino, teria que manter segredo. Por sorte, seu irmão não "policiava" aonde ficava e ninguém mais no castelo, dava a miníma para ele.

- Guardarei segredo, prometo pela minha cauda.

- Excelente... venha, vou apresenta-lo aos outros... aquela que atendeu a porta, era Nyei.

Nisso, apresenta um a um.

Suong estava desconfiada, mas, vira ele brincar sem preconceito com Lian, usando sua cauda. Notou, que em seus olhos, não havia a crueldade caracteristíca dos saiya-jins e que de fato, também era uma excessão á regra.

Depois, o chikyuu-jin começa a treina-lo desde os fundamentos, ensinando-o a sentir Ki e com isso, determinar o poder de seus oponentes. Horas se passam e demostrou a capacidade nata de aprendizado rápido daquela raça, desde que fosse voltado para as batalhas.

Já compreendera o básico e maravilhado, praticava. No final do treinamento, já o chamava de sensei, claro, sabendo que só podia usar em particular. Eichiteki o ensinara a meditar e a importância não só do treino fisico, como do mental. Explicando, que se ambos "andassem" juntos, iria maximizar o Ki.

Como se mostrou também, era um aluno aplicado e esforçado, compreendendo mais facilmente que Kakarotto, os ensinamentos.

Nesse meio-tempo, Nyei perdia o medo dele, gradativamente, até chegar ao ponto de servir uma bebida, sem tremer. Este, gentilmente, lhe agradecia.

Em um quarto, longe dali, o Kaulek de Tarble, Pekto, conversava com alguns aliens e outro saiya-jin. Esta conversa se "inflamou", a ponto dele dar um murro na parede, de raiva:

- Como assim só daqui a três meses? - o kaulek bufava.

- Calma, Pekto-san... nós não temos escolha, é o tempo necessário para que nosso plano dê certo... - o alien, parecido com uma cobra, fala, com a voz próxima de um sibilo.

- É verdade... essas coisa não são rápido assim! Precisamos de planejamento. - o outro saiya-jin na sombra, falava, não se alterando com a explosão do outro.

- Sabe o que tenho aguentado nesses anos todos?- sua voz saía irada.

- Eu imag...

- Não sabe! - se altera de vez, seus olhos esbugalhados.

- Fale mais baixo... quer que nos descubram? - o saiya-jin saí das sombras, repreendendo-o.

- Me alterei, Nappa-san, só isso... - fala, passando a mão nos cabelos, os pêlos de sua cauda eriçados por causa da adrenalina.

- Não adianta fazermos de qualquer jeito... isso demora mesmo... temos que estudar alternativas, caso dê errado a primeira opção e ... - um alien baixinho, narigudo, vai falando, sendo cortado abruptamente.

- Até parece que daria todo esse problema - Pekto fala cinicamente, para não gritar mais.

- Mesmo assim, todo o cuidado é pouco, além de que, não quer que seja descoberto, né?

- Claro que não! Argh! Que seja! - bufa, com os braços cruzados.

- Ótimo! Vamos ao bar tomar Korokila.

Pekto segue o amigo, ainda frustado, deixando os dois aliens, se entreolhando. Após a porta fechar, o mais baixinho fala:

- Pode falar o que quiser, mas, que eles dão medo, isso dão.

- Concordo... temos que agradecer do nosso povo poder oferecer algo, em troca de não ser atacado... não teríamos a miníma chance.

- Ouvi dizer, que tem uma raça de alien, mais poderosa do que eles...

- Como? - fica atônito.

- Sim... parece que são ice-jins... ou algo assim... é um boato que escutei de um piloto amigo meu, que viaja como cargueiro pelo espaço...

- Parece algo absurdo para mim...

- Bem, se isso existir mesmo e vir para cá, conquistar, serão apenas monstros lutando entre si...

- Apoiado! - o alien que lembrava uma cobra, exclama, sorrindo.

- Bem, vamos planejar, para depois compramos algo... depois de hoje, nada melhor que uma bebida para relaxar.

- Com toda a certeza. - nisso, saem dali.

O que será que estão tramando? XDDDDDDD

Desculpem a demora em atualizar...


	15. Tarble

Após meses, o irmão mais novo de Vegeta fica ainda mais forte.

Enquanto que Kakarotto é obrigado a continuar escondendo seu verdadeiro poder.

.

Cap. 15 - Tarble

Três meses se passam.

Agora, Tarble não era o mesmo saiya-jin que antes, graças ao treinamento de Eichiteki, pois ficara muito mais forte.

Era dedicado, esforçado e compreendia os ensinamentos com mais facilidade do que Kakarotto, que era um pouco lento nesse aspecto, embora como todo o saiya-jin que se preze, conseguia aprender qualquer técnica apenas vendo-o uma vez.

Era uma característica nata daquela raça, cujo sangue guerreiro corria em suas veias. Seus corpos eram moldados, desde ainda fetos, para as lutas, tal como esperado de uma raça destina geneticamente a batalhas eTarble fazia juz a isso.

Aprendera a sentir Ki e agora, usava o scouter só para não desconfiarem de nada, afinal, em tese, ninguém sabia de seu treinamento escondido e as emanações de poder, era algo comum no palácio, em virtude do quarto de Kakarotto ser perto da área de treino e combates.

Ele aprendera também a ocultar seu ki e a mantê-lo bem baixo, o poupando e só aumentando quando necessário e muito rapidamente, tanto, que os scouters nem conseguiam acompanhar essas mudanças drásticas.

Naquele instante, estava comendo no quarto de Kakarotto, com seus agora amigos e usando sua cauda para distrair Lian, que adorava aquele objeto que balançava para lá e para cá e o jovem princípe, permitia que ela pegasse, ás vezes, para não perder a atenção.

Já sabia que a pequena era meia saiya-jin e meia myouchin e jurou guardar segredo, além de ajuda-los no que fosse necessário para que ninguém descobrisse o segredo dela, porque conhecia a fama de Bardock, que era como os outros de sua raça, que tanto o envergonhava e o enojava.

Sim, sentia nojo de ser um saiya-jin por causa de seus conterrâneos e as perversidades destes. Afinal, a crueldade era relativo ao poder que possuíam, porque os dois sempre andavam juntos.

Sabia que ele e Kakarotto eram casos isolados, excessões, mais precisamente. E agradecia por ser diferente de todos da sua raça.

Não conseguia sequer imaginar-se fazendo a crueldades que ouvia os outros fazerem e por isso, no palácio, ele era o único a quem os escravos não temiam.

Como ninguém se importava com ele, descontando o fato que era odiado até por seus pais, quase sendo morto quando nasceu, se Vegeta não o tivesse protegido, ninguém se importava de como este agia com os escravos, tratando-os com respeito e bondade.

Dispensara seu Kaulek, pois não queria arriscar que este descobrisse sobre seu sensei e Lian. Imaginava como Kakarotto conseguia lidar com tudo, juntamente com a preocupação dele, sobre o futuro da meia-irmã.

Embora o pai dela a dera para ele, este poderia planejar algo contra a pequena. Mas, estaria lá, caso o irmão adotivo dele não pudesse defende-la.

Jurou que faria isso e também passara a ver Lian como uma irmã mais nova. Se encantou pela pequena e se questionava como alguem poderia matar com requintes de crueldade, um ser tão inocente quanto ela.

Era incompreensivél a ele.

.

.

.

.

Naquele instante, Kakarotto e Vegeta haviam acabado de lutar.

E como sempre, este teve que conter seus poderes, afinal, ultrapassara o Ouji, há muito tempo atrás, mas, não podia mostrar isso. Logo, tivera que continuar engolindo seu orgulho, precisando deixar este ganhar no final e tendo que fazer sem levantar quaisquer suspeitas.

Por Vegeta e os demais saiya-jins somente usarem o scouter, por não saberem sentir o Ki, não podiam saber o real poder dele.

Mesmo assim, confessava que era cansativo se conter a todo o instante na luta, para não prejudicar a imagem de Vegeta e levantar ainda mais supeitas dos motivos de um guerreiro tido como Terceira Classe, pudesse ter um poder imenso, a ponto de derrotar aquele considerado como o saiyajin mais forte e também, invicto, por nunca ter perdido uma única luta.

Naquele instante, secava seu rosto com uma toalha estendida por uma escrava e agradecendo á ela, que já não se supreendia mais, pois se acostumou com aquele saiya-jin tão diferente.

Pelo canto dos olhos,Kakarotto via Vegeta tirar com violência a toalha das mãos da outra escrava e notara, que esta mirava aquela que lhe trouxera a toalha com uma inveja imensa, evidente em sua face. Ao virar o rosto para esta, via ela exibir um sorriso triunfante à escrava invejosa.

Confessava que não compreendia nada, mas, não se importou, pois, em sua vida já tinha preocupações mais que o suficiente para uma vida inteira e uma destas, alarmante, era sua meia irmã mais nova, Lian.

Tinha receio de não pudesse estar lá para salva-la da ira de seu pai, que com toda certeza, mataria a pequena com requintes de crueldade que nem conseguia sequer imaginar.

Há algumas semanas atrás, pensava em levar Lian para ver Liluni, pois sua mãe devia estar com saudades da filha.

Porém, tinha que ser algo cuidadosamente planejado, afinal, todo o cuidado era pouco no que dizia respeito a sua imouto. Um erro e a pequena pagaria amargamente, isso, se Liluni não fosse severamente punida também no processo.

Havia planejado leva-la quando seu pai estivesse fora, mas, havia seus irmãos, que pareciam ter criado gosto de ficarem em Bejiita. Aquilo o irritava e acabara contraindo a cauda ao pensar nisso.

Encontrava-se tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que não percebera a aproximação de um certo princípe, que exibia uma face de superioridade e falava, em seu tom típico de arrogância:

- Nunca imaginei que um verme Terceira Classe como você, poderia dar um bom oponente.

Kakarotto olha para ele com os cenhos franzidos e cerrando os punhos com raiva.

Falara que ele era somente um "bom oponente" e aquilo o revoltava, pois, sua cabeça já se encontrava latejante de vários problemas e seu humor não estava nada bom para as provocações daquele saiyajin arrogante e orgulhoso em demasia.

Durante a luta, deixou Vegeta encurralado diversas vezes e mesmo no final, só se deixou vencer por um golpe, após ambos estarem exaustos por lutarem por horas a fio. Não pôde deixar de contrair a cauda em sua cintura com o comentário dele.

Mas, procurou se acalmar e fala, após alguns minutos, enquanto este ainda sorria triunfantemente, com os braços cruzados em frente ao tórax coberto pela armadura real, embora esta estivesse trincada em muitos pontos, enquanto que em outros, estava completamente quebrada.

Por causa das lutas intensas e ferrenhas de ambos, diariamente, o princípe precisava de armadura nova por esta ficar sempre severamente danificada com a potência dos golpes e rajadas de Ki

- Ainda não viu nada, acredite, "irmão"- fala sorrindo, fazendo aspas com os dedos quando falou a palavra irmão.

O jovem saiya-jin pragueja contra si mesmo em pensamento, com o que dissera, afinal, Vegeta era muito inteligente. Isso, ele admitia. Era um estratégista nato e frio, implacavél com aqueles sobre seu julgo ou cujo destino encontrava-se na palma de sua mão:

- Para mim, não passa de uma ameaça em vão, afinal, vi pelo scouter seu nivél de poder e confesso que é até interessante para alguém taxado como Terceira Classe...

Kakarotto disfarça seu alívio, procurando não demonstrar.

Vegeta podia ser inteligente, mas, seu ego insuflado pelo orgulho desmedido, cegava-o para muitas coisas ao seu redor, evitando assim, deste ver tudo a sua volta com a necessária e precisa atenção.

Agradecia mentalmente a Kami-sama por ele ser tão presunçoso e orgulhoso, que chegava ao ponto de cega-lo por completo.

Embora fosse um saiya-jin, seu sensei contou sobre Kami-sama e gostou da ideia da existência de um ser como Ele.

Era um tanto confortador e por isso, respeitava-o, como se fosse um terráqueo, pois, foi também influenciado e muito por seu sensei, a qual possuia uma imensa estima e o via praticamente como um avô.

Então, vira de costas para Vegeta, que bufafa pelo gesto imprevisível e de descaso de Kakarotto, que mexe o pescoço para os lados fazendo-o estalar.

Então, se retira dali, entregando a toalha com gentileza para a escrava que o olhava admirada, pois nunca imaginou que pudesse existir alguém como ele, dentre aquela espécie vil e cruel, escravizadora de raças.

Vegeta o segue, atirando a toalha para a escrava, que quase cai com a violência, acabando por recuar alguns passos até conseguir equilibrar-se novamente.

O Ouji caminhava para Kakarotto, ainda visivelmente irritado pela "petulância" e falta de respeito deste, para o princípe e guerreiro mais poderoso do universo, segundo o mesmo.

Notando que Vegeta caminhava para falar com ele, com uma carranca imensa na face, o jovem saiya-jin meramente revira os olhos, prevendo o que este queria fala-lhe, já irritando-se antecipadamente.

Afinal, desconfiava do que este queria tratar-lhe e estava cansado deste mesmo assunto, quase diário, nos últimos três meses.

Ao contrário de Vegeta que podia ser muito paciente, paciência não era uma de suas virtudes. Ao contrário, ele era muito impaciente, rendendo várias broncas de seu sensei e avô.

Melhorara consideravelmente, mas, havia certas coisas imutavéis. Sua falta de paciência, fora dos treinos e das lutas, era algo que nunca mudaria.

Ao chegar no lado deste, fala, ainda aborrecido, mas, começando a se acalmar, voltando gradativamente a ser impassivel como de costume:

.

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Foi mal a demora...

Vou procurar digitar Luz da lua, um novo capítulo, para atualizar também...


End file.
